Verbündete und Verräter
by silverbullet27
Summary: Das Quartett Infernale - bestehend aus Todd/Guide, Kenny/Bonewhite, Ease und Fever macht sich erneut auf, die Pegasusgalaxie für Wraith sicherer zu machen. Warnung: Fortsetzung von "Dépendances variables" und "Auf Abwegen", enthält Humor, kaum Menschen, fast reine Wraith-FF! Abgeschlossen!
1. Chapter 1

**Verbündete und Verräter**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 16 Jahre

Genre: Wraith-FF

Zeitlinie: knapp drei Jahre nach dem Ausbruch des ersten Wraith-Lanteaner-Kriegs und ein halbes Jahr nach der Odyssee in „Auf Abwegen"

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Der Charakter von Ease ist den Legacy-Büchern von Jo Graham, Melissa Scott und Amy Griswold entliehen, ohne Rücksicht auf den Canon, dafür hat er sich mittlerweile viel zu sehr in den Ablauf meiner FFs gedrängt. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Dies ist die mittlerweile siebte Geschichte aus meinem schier endlosen Wraith-Zyklus, den ich mir so irgendwie gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. Die bisherigen Stories konnte man (fast) alle ohne Vorkenntnisse lesen, aber diese ist eine explizite Fortsetzung von „Dépendances variables" und „Auf Abwegen". Es wäre in jedem Fall hilfreich die Vorgeschichte zu kennen, da das Quartett Infernal schon relativ gut eingespielt ist – mit allem was dazu gehört, einschließlich Streit und Unstimmigkeiten.

Ich übernehme die Wraith-Namen und einige andere Begriffe aus den Büchern der „LEGACY SERIES", von Melissa Scott, Amy Griswold und Jo Graham, die nach dem endgültigen Ende des Franchise von mir als Canon erachtet werden. Auch wenn es mir nicht so ganz in den Kram passt, lasse ich die Namen im Englischen. Für alle, die diese Bücher noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, alle anderen kennt man nicht aus SGA bzw. sind OCs von mir. Nach den Autorinnen erhält ein Wraith einen „Namen" in dem Sinne, welche Assoziationen er bei den anderen auslöst auf telepathischer Ebene, was sich auch durchaus im Laufe seines Lebens ändern kann. OCs benenne ich nach dem gleichen Muster.

Besondere Beachtung bitte ich meinen Fußnoten beizumessen, da ich da viele Dinge noch einmal genauer erkläre. Nachfragen sind natürlich jederzeit erwünscht, Reviews beantworte ich grundsätzlich und öffentlich, sobald ich dazu Zeit habe und so ausführlich wie möglich, sofern es nicht zu sehr spoilert.

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

**Zuvor in „Auf Abwegen":**

Guide (Oberster Cleverman unter der Herrschaft von Königin Snow und einer ihrer Gefährten) bringt einen Virus an Bord ihres Hives, den die Lanteaner gegen die Wraith entwickelt hatten, um diese Spezies auszurotten. Mit Hilfe von Bonewhite (dem Kommandeur einer Spezialeinheit und Bruder von Fever), Ease (Bonewhites Stellvertreter, Pallax in der Zenana von Königin Snow und Freund von Fever) und dem begabten, aber höchst reizbaren Cleverman Fever (der gewisse Probleme hat, sich an Menschen zu nähren) gelingt es ihm, diese Gefahr zu bannen und sämtliche Forschungen der Lanteaner zu diesem Projekt vernichten zu lassen.

Auf ihrer unfreiwillig langen Reise stoßen sie auf weitere Rätsel, die es zu klären gilt. Woher wissen die Lanteaner so viel über die Wraith? Welche Rolle spielen Königin Black Pearl und der Kreuzerkommandant Nighthunter, Eases ehemaliger Lehrer? Wer ist der geheimnisvolle Cleverman, der die Existenz der hünenhaften Drohne Riese mitzuverantworten hat?

**Kapitel 1**

Bonewhite hatte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand der Schlafnische gedreht und las von einem Datenpad, als sein Bruder Fever endlich das Quartier betrat, das sie gemeinsam für den Blade ausgesucht hatten. Beziehungsweise, das Bonewhite letztendlich bezogen hatte, damit Fever damit aufhörte, ihn an jedem seiner freien Tage durch den Hive zu zerren um freie Unterkünfte anzuschauen. Eigentlich war es dem Blade einerlei, wie groß sein Quartier war, solang es ein Fenster hatte, damit er in die Weite des Alls schauen konnte, wenn er dazu Zeit fand. Fever hingegen hatte da ganz andere Vorstellungen gehabt…

„Was liest du da?", fragte der Cleverman, während er den Mantel ablegte und aus den Stiefeln schlüpfte.

„Einen Einsatzbericht", brummte Bonewhite und ließ das Display verlöschen.

„Klingt langweilig", meinte Fever und legte sich zu seinem Bruder in die Schlafnische. Seit sie Jünglinge gewesen waren, schliefen die beiden meist in einem Bett. Fever konnte nur schlecht allein schlafen und sein Bruder gab ihm die Sicherheit die er brauchte, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

„Nicht unbedingt", meinte Bonewhite und gähnte. Das Datenpad verstaute er hinter seinem Kopf an der Wand und brummte müde. Sein Bruder hatte wieder einmal zu lang im Labor gearbeitet, war aber noch zu aufgekratzt, um sofort einschlafen zu können. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, der sich nur noch mit Mühe wach gehalten hatte.

„Von wem ist der Bericht denn?", fragte Fever neugierig und griff nach dem Pad.

„Kennst du nicht", sagte Bonewhite plötzlich sehr munter und zog das Pad außer Reichweite seines Bruders.

„Warum liest du dann einen Bericht von ihm?", fragte Fever, dem gerade ein Gedanke gekommen war.

Bonewhite antwortete nicht, sondern schnaubte nur.

„Aha! Ich glaube, ich weiß, was für ein _Bericht_ das ist!" Fever grinste und setzte sich auf, um doch noch an das Datenpad herankommen zu können.

„Lass das!", fauchte der Blade und wehrte seinen Bruder ab. „Zwing mich nicht, dir weh zu tun!"

„Ich habe Recht! Du liest die erfundenen Berichte von diesem angeblichen Blade Hawk!" Der Cleverman lachte triumphierend auf, als seinem Bruder das Gesicht entgleiste. „Es gibt bessere Möglichkeiten, seine freie Zeit zu verplempern, wenn du mich fragst!"

„Ach? Und woher willst du das wissen?", fauchte Bonewhite mit gebleckten Zähnen. Als Fever das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, war das Antwort genug. „… du hast die Berichte selbst gelesen…"

„Das hat doch fast jeder", murmelte Fever leise, dann fügte er hinzu: „Auf jeden Fall stimmt nicht ein Wort von diesen Beschreibungen!"

Nun setzte sich auch Bonewhite auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Schau…" Fever griff nach dem Pad, rief den Bericht auf und blätterte zu einer bestimmten Stelle vor. „Also DAS hier geht so ganz und gar nicht!"

Der Blade nahm das Pad an sich und las die Szene, die sein Bruder herausgesucht hatte. Ihm rauschte das Blut in den Ohren und er ließ das Pad sinken, um seinen Bruder verständnislos zu fragen: „Was… woher… ich verstehe nicht…"

„Ich habe Ease gefragt!", meinte Fever siegesgewiss, was allerdings nicht lang anhielt, da die Miene seines Bruders sich schlagartig verfinsterte, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte und beleidigt zur Wand umdrehte. „Was hast du? Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob das wirklich so geht", verteidigte er sich und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Bonewhite antwortete nicht, sondern schob nur verärgert den Unterkiefer vor.

„Rede mit mir!", verlangte Fever, aber Bonewhite zog sich statt einer Antwort nur die Zudecke über den Kopf. „Gut, wie du willst!", fauchte Fever und legte sich seinerseits wieder hin. Er starrte eine Weile die Decke an, dann meinte er leise: „Ease ist der Einzige, den ich fragen konnte, verstehst du?"

Bonewhite knurrte vernehmlich unter der Decke, dann sagte er verärgert: „Mir erzählst du nicht einmal, dass du diese Berichte gelesen hast und Ease fragst du, wie…"

„Oh nein, DAS habe ich nicht!", unterbrach Fever ihn, „Ich habe ihm nur diese Passage zu lesen gegeben und er fing an zu lachen."

Nun wurde Bonewhite neugierig, zog die Decke vom Kopf und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder herum. „Er begann zu lachen?"

Fever schmollte bei der Erinnerung an das Geschehen. „Er bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so… lachen gehört. Er schlug sich auf die Schenkel und schnappte nach Luft, so sehr amüsierte ihn das. Und dann meinte er zu mir: ‚So geht das wirklich nicht, aber ich kann unserer Königin ja beizeiten vorschlagen, es auszuprobieren' – bevor er noch mehr lachte."

Bonewhite überlegte kurz, dann brummte er zufrieden: „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass er dir erzählt, wie…"

„Nein!", entfuhr es Fever entsetzt, „So etwas würde ich ihn nie fragen! Was denkst du von mir?"

„Dass du viel zu neugierig bist. Und Ease viel zu leichtfertig, um nicht… nun ja, du weißt schon", entgegnete Bonewhite.

„Was? Den Anstand zu bewahren? Glaube mir, er hat mir bisher nichts von dem erzählt, was… und er wird auch niemals etwas davon erzählen!", entrüstete sich Fever und knuffte seinen Bruder in die Seite. „Außerdem bist du nicht weniger neugierig als ich. Du versteckst das nur besser."

„Kann sein", gab Bonewhite mit einem Grinsen zu. „Könnten wir jetzt wenigstens versuchen, zu schlafen?"

Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander, dann fragte Fever leise: „Was denkst du, wie das wirklich geht?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen", murmelte Bonewhite, „und im Gegensatz zu dir frage ich nicht einfach irgendwen."

„Ich habe nicht irgendwen gefragt, ich habe einen Freund gefragt. Du könntest ja mal Guide…" Plötzlich verstummte Fever. Sein Bruder war nicht wirklich gut auf Guide zu sprechen, wieder einmal. Die letzte Mission des Obersten Cleverman, die Bonewhite und sein Kommando begleitet hatte, war nur knapp nicht in eine Katastrophe ausgeartet. Fever war sehr dankbar, dass er an diesem Einsatz nicht hatte teilnehmen müssen. Darkseed, der Leiter der Biologieforschung, hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht vollständig von den Geschehnissen erholt und zuckte bei jedem lauten Geräusch zusammen.

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen", knurrte Bonewhite zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Doch, das willst du!", fauchte Fever, „So wie jeder, der nicht zu den Lords der Zenana gehört und es aus eigener Erfahrung weiß!"

Wieder drehte Bonewhite sich der Wand zu und strahlte unterdrückten Zorn aus.

„Was auch immer es ist, es tut mir Leid", meinte Fever schließlich seufzend. Er hatte sich erst vor kurzem angewöhnt, sich bei seinem Bruder zu entschuldigen. Meist wusste er nicht, warum Bonewhite wütend auf ihn war, aber er beruhigte sich eindeutig schneller, wenn er eine Entschuldigung hörte.

„Ich war noch nicht so weit", knurrte Bonewhite.

„Bitte?", fragte Fever erstaunt und riss die Augen auf.

„Ich war gerade bei der Stelle, wo Hawk aus seiner Zelle geholt wird, um der Königin vorgeführt zu werden. Ich hätte gern erst selbst gelesen, wie er von der Zelle in ihr Bett gelangt", brummelte Bonewhite schon etwas versöhnter.

Fever grinste. „Oh, das kann ich dir erzählen! Also, er…"

„Fever…", unterbrach ihn sein Bruder, „Halt einfach den Mund!"

„Aber…"

„Mund. Halten."

„Wieso denn?"

„Grundgütiger! Muss ich dich erst mit einem Stunner außer Gefecht setzen, damit ich hier etwas Schlaf finde?", fauchte Bonewhite, „Außerdem will ich _selbst_ lesen! Morgen. Irgendwann. Nur nicht jetzt und ich will auch nichts davon hören, wie es weitergeht!"

Fever rümpfte die Nase und schmollte, schwieg aber. _Dickschädel_, dachte er, _dabei könnte ich dir in zehn Minuten erzählen, was noch passiert…_

A/N: Blades sind die Militärs, Clevermen sind die Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure und Techniker. Drohnen sind Drohnen und werden von den männlichen Wraith befehligt. Riese ist eine Ausnahme – wie Guide mittlerweile herausgefunden hat, wurde bei seiner Reifung genetisches Material einer befruchteten Kapsel mit verwendet. Insofern ist Riese eine Art Mischung aus Drohne und Offizier – und Bonewhite treu ergeben.

Pallax sind männliche Mätressen, die sich die Königin hält, die Zenana ist eine Art Harem in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gemächer der Königin – die Idee stammt nicht von mir sondern ist aus „Homecoming", dem ersten Legacy-Band, entliehen. Ein Gefährte ist eine Art „feste Beziehung" einer Königin, die durchaus mehrere haben kann.

Bruderschaft geht in meiner Vision um Einiges über Freundschaft hinaus, hat aber nichts mit Sex zu tun. Darum unterscheide ich in Schlupfbrüder (aus der gleichen befruchteten Generation) und Brüder, die sich aus reiner Sympathie füreinander zu diesem Bündnis entschließen. Fever und Bonewhite sind beides, auch wenn sie sich fast ständig streiten.

PS: Bei den erfundenen Berichten des Blades Hawk handelt es sich NICHT um Pornos für Wraith! Eher um Belletristik vom Niveau „Sookie Stackhouse" – aberwitzige Geschichten, recht deftig gewürzt. Warum ich das erwähne? *hust* …fragt mal Pain85… *g*


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Warum, Guide?", fragte Snow resigniert.

„Weil ich der Meinung war, der Junge benötigte eine Belehrung, meine Königin", antwortete Guide mit wesentlich weniger Selbstvertrauen als man von ihm gewohnt war.

„Ja, das sagte Sniper auch schon", seufzte Snow und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich frage mich, ob ihr beiden ihn jemals in Frieden lassen werdet."

Guide schwieg. Er wusste, das, was er zusammen mit Sniper getan hatte, war etwas überzogen gewesen. Zumal Ease allein schon aufgrund seiner Jugend im Kreuzfeuer der Lords der Zenana stand. Aber was danach gekommen war, hatten sie nicht vorhersehen können.

„Wenn ein Pallax seinen Status verliert, so teile ich dies ihm - und allen anderen Lords – persönlich mit. Und ihr zwei steht kurz davor, aus meiner Zenana geworfen zu werden! So, wie ihr es mit Ease versucht habt!" Snow knirschte mit den Zähnen. Der jüngste ihrer Pallax war durch Gerüchte, die Guide und ihr Commander Sniper in Umlauf gebracht hatten, von Lightning und einigen anderen Lords der Zenana angegriffen, sein Quartier verwüstet und seine Habseligkeiten durch eine Luftschleuse entsorgt worden.

„Aber meine Königin, Ease hat mit seinem losen Mundwerk schon sehr viel…", begann Guide, wurde jedoch barsch unterbrochen.

„Ease ist noch sehr jung! Er weiß es nicht besser – im Gegensatz zu dir und Sniper! Ihr wusstet ganz genau, wie die anderen Lords reagieren würden!", fuhr Snow ihn an und ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich vor Zorn.

„Nein, meine Königin…", murmelte Guide betreten, „wir hatten nicht mit so einer heftigen Reaktion gerechnet…"

„Wie ungemein tröstlich!", fauchte Snow schnippisch, „Ease wird euch für immer dankbar sein für die Lektion, die er dank euch erhalten hat!" Sie sprang von ihrem Thron auf und umrundete den Obersten der Clevermen, der vor ihr kniete und ein schlechtes Gewissen zur Schau stellte. „Aber im Moment weiß er nicht, wem er lieber die Kehle durchschneiden möchte: dir und Sniper oder Lightning und seinen Freunden. Ihr könnt von Glück sagen, dass ich ihm dies verboten habe! Ausdrücklich! So, wie ich dir und jedem anderen ausdrücklich untersage, noch einmal so einen Unsinn anzustellen! Haben wir uns verstanden, Cleverman Guide?"

„Ja, meine Königin", sagte Guide leise und schluckte.

„Wie bitte?", fauchte Snow, „Das war etwas zu… ach, was soll das!" Die Königin schlug den vor ihr Knienden hart auf den Hinterkopf, dann fuhr sie zornig fort: „Meine Zenana gleicht einer Schlüpflingsaufzuchtstation und du bist der größte Unruhestifter von allen! Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr, was ich mit euch anstellen soll!"

_Eigentlich ist Ease der größte Unruhestifter_, dachte Guide, wagte jedoch nicht, etwas zu sagen. Seine Königin war in der Vergangenheit schon öfter auf ihn wütend gewesen, aber sie hatte sich auch jedes Mal wieder beruhigt. Seit ihre gemeinsame Tochter geboren war, wurden ihre Ausbrüche ihm gegenüber zwar immer heftiger, aber sie war auch schneller wieder versöhnt. Spätestens, wenn die kleine Alabaster ihren Vater zu sehen verlangte, damit er ihr eine Geschichte erzählte.

„Geh mir aus den Augen!", zischte sie ihn an und bestieg wieder ihren Thron. Bevor Guide allerdings den Saal verlassen hatte, rief sie ihm noch zu: „Bevor ich es vergesse… nach eurer letzten gemeinsamen Mission hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du dich besser mit Ease verstanden hättest als vorher. Ich denke, ihr solltet auch in Zukunft enger zusammenarbeiten. Vielleicht lernt ihr euch dadurch mehr schätzen."

Guide verharrte in der Bewegung, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und verbeugte sich tief. „Wie Ihr wünscht, meine Königin."

„Und du bist mir für sein Leben verantwortlich… aber das konntest du dir natürlich schon denken, nicht war, Guide?", fügte sie noch mit süffisantem Lächeln hinzu und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, nun endgültig zu gehen.

Als die Türmembranen des Thronsaals sich hinter ihm schlossen, wagte er es das erste Mal wieder tief durchzuatmen. Dann schlug er den Weg zum Spielzimmer der Zenana ein, wo ihm Lightning, der Meister der Darts, entgegenkam. Nun war dieser wohl gerufen worden, um sich vor der Königin zu rechtfertigen.

‚Wenn sie dich jemals aus der Zenana verbannt, werde ich nicht nur deine Besitztümer durch eine Luftschleuse entsorgen', meinte Lightning im Vorübergehen mental zu ihm und knurrte.

‚Ich bin jetzt schon gespannt, wie dir das mit durchschnittener Kehle gelingen soll', gab Guide still zurück und bleckte die Zähne. Seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen vor etlichen Jahrhunderten waren die beiden Wraith Rivalen und ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, sich gegenseitig zu bedrohen oder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Als Guide noch ein Blade und einfacher Dartpilot gewesen war, waren er und Lightning viele Einsätze Seite an Seite geflogen – im Gegensatz zu ihren persönlichen Animositäten waren beide schon immer verlässliche und talentierte Offiziere gewesen, die sich nur selten absprechen mussten, so sehr waren sie aufeinander eingespielt. Aber sobald sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, begannen die Reibereien erneut.

Missmutig betrat Guide das Spielzimmer, in dem alle an der letzten unglückseligen Aktion beteiligten versammelt waren und darauf warteten, in den Thronsaal befehligt zu werden. An einem der Tische saß der Geschädigte Ease mit vor dem Oberkörper verschränkten Armen und verschoss tödliche Blicke. Seltsamerweise wirkte der junge Pallax nur umso attraktiver, je mehr er schmollte. _Kein Wunder, dass Snow einen Narren an ihm gefressen hat_, dachte Guide und seufzte innerlich. Er selbst war einer der Gefährten ihrer Königin und auch ihm verzieh sie mehr als den anderen Lords, gleichwohl traf ihn jede Rüge ihrerseits bis ins Mark.

Mit Ease am Tisch saß Sniper, der andere Gefährte der Königin, Commander dieses Hives und Guides bester Freund und Verbündeter. Er war kurz vor Guide aufgerufen worden und niedergeschlagen zurückgekehrt. Der Oberste der Clevermen setzte sich zu den beiden und versuchte, Blickkontakt mit Ease aufzunehmen, der ihn jedoch ignorierte und weiterhin die anderen im Raum befindlichen Lords fixierte, die an anderen Tischen auf ihren Aufruf warteten.

Nach einer Weile meinte Guide still zu dem jungen Pallax: ‚Es tut mir Leid.'

Ease schnaubte nur und wendete den Blick nicht von Imprint und Knell, den beiden Brüdern von Lightning, die noch zwei Stunden zuvor damit geprahlt hatten, wie sie Eases Kleidung in kleinste Fetzen zerrissen und in dessen Quartier verstreut hatten. Jetzt stierten die beiden nur zornig zurück, gaben sich keine Blöße.

‚Wenn du versuchst, dich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, wirst du nicht weit kommen', hörte Guide Snipers Stimme in seinem Kopf, ‚auf mich reagiert er auch nicht.'

‚Was hat unsere Königin dir als Strafe aufgetragen?', fragte Guide still.

‚Sie hat angedeutet, dass sie mich wohl eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zu sich rufen wird', gab Sniper mit einer Spur Verzweiflung zurück.

‚Ja… ich denke, das wird viele von uns treffen', meinte Guide und senkte den Blick. Die meisten Wraith wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher, als einmal in ihrem Leben in die Privatgemächer ihrer Königin geladen zu werden. Und wer einmal diese Erfahrung gemacht hatte, fieberte geradezu der nächsten Einladung entgegen.

Die Köpfe aller – bis auf Eases – wendeten sich zur Tür, als diese sich öffnete. Herein trat Gown, der uralte und beinahe schon legendäre Taktikoffizier, der mittlerweile jeden Bezug zu den Tag- und Nachtzeiten ihres Hives verloren zu haben schien. Zumindest schlief er häufig tagelang durch, wanderte dann nachts durch das Schiff und suchte Gesellschaft. Aber sobald es zu einem Kampf kam, war der Alte hellwach und konzentriert bei der Sache. „Sieh an! Mit so vielen möglichen Mitspielern hatte ich ja um diese Zeit gar nicht gerechnet!", rief Gown lächelnd aus und sah sich um. Kurz entschlossen setzte er sich zu Guide, Sniper und Ease an den Tisch, nahm einige Würfel aus einer Schale und wog sie in der Hand. „Nun denn… der Jüngste beginnt!", sagte er und legte die Würfel vor dem schmollenden Ease ab.

Sniper und Guide schauten sich kurz an, dann senkten sie betreten den Blick. Der alte Wraith schien gar nicht mitzubekommen, was für eine angespannte Atmosphäre in dem Raum herrschte, sonst hätte er sicher anders reagiert.

„Hör zu, du verzogenes Gör", knurrte Gown so leise, dass man ihm nur an diesem Tisch hören konnte, „was die anderen dir angetan haben geschah zu Recht! Mit deinen unbedachten Äußerungen hast du hier bereits so viel Unruhe in die Zenana gebracht, dass es mich wundert, dass so etwas nicht schon viel eher geschehen ist! Jetzt nimm diese verfluchten Würfel und spiel mit!"

Erstaunt riss Ease die Augen auf, ließ die Arme sinken und schaute den alten Wraith erstaunt an, bevor er sich anständig an den Tisch setzte und nach den Würfeln griff.

An Guide und Sniper gewendet knurrte Gown ebenso leise: „Was euch beide betrifft… ihr gehört eigentlich übers Knie gelegt! Und für einen Monat zum Strafdienst in die Nebelkammern eingeteilt, wenn ihr mich fragt! Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass Lightning die Grenzen des Anstands nicht einmal theoretisch beherrscht! Mit dieser Eskalation hättet ihr rechnen müssen!"

Wieder schauten Guide und Sniper sich an, dann nickten sie dem Alten zu. „Ja, Meister." Auch wenn Gown im Rang unter Sniper stand, so war es doch sein Alter, das jedem Respekt einflößte.

Zu Ease meinte der Taktikoffizier leise: „Ich habe veranlasst, dass du das freie Quartier neben Guide beziehen kannst. Außerdem wird bereits neue Kleidung für dich geschneidert und diese beiden hier", er deutete mit dem Kopf auf Guide und Sniper, „werden dir direkt nach unserem Spiel einige Dinge wie Spiegel, Kämme und andere Kleinigkeiten vorbeibringen – aus ihrem eigenen Besitz." Gown schnaubte, dann fuhr er fort: „Auch Lightning und seine Freunde werden dich noch entschädigen, aber unsere Königin ist sich noch nicht sicher, wie dies auszusehen hat. Und noch eins: ich hoffe, _du_ hast deine Lektion gelernt! Bei Guide und Sniper bin ich mir sicher, dass sie dich ab sofort in Ruhe lassen, haben das alle verstanden?"

Die drei jüngeren Wraith bissen sich auf die Lippen und nickten. Gown mochte alt und müde sein, aber er war beileibe nicht zu unterschätzen!

A/N: Alabaster ist der Name, den Snow ihrer Tochter gegeben hatte. Was später mit ihr geschieht, konnte ich noch nicht aus dem LJ von Jo Graham herauslesen, in meiner wirren Version übernimmt die Kleine später die Rolle ihrer Mutter und gibt sich für sie aus – absolut kein Canon! So viel ich bisher weiß…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Fever knurrte vernehmlich. Die Inkompetenz seiner Assistenten zerrte an seiner eh schon strapazierten Geduld. Trotz aller Bemühungen war es ihm bisher nicht gelungen, die neue Gensperre der Lanteaner anders zu umgehen, als einen der ihren zum Aktivieren verschiedener Systeme in der Nähe aufzubewahren – sprich: in einer speziellen Aufbewahrungskapsel in seinem Labor.

Das derzeitige dort gefangen gehaltenes Exemplar war ein fast ununterbrochen schluchzendes Weibchen, das jedes Mal, wenn man es anschaute oder zu ihm hinüberging, um sein Leben bettelte und die unsinnigsten Angebote unterbreitete, um seine Freilassung zu erreichen. Seine Assistenten hatten sie heute bereits mehrfach um Ruhe gebeten – mit verschieden geartetem Nachdruck – aber immer nur kurzfristige Erfolge erzielt.

Nun hielt es Fever nicht mehr aus und er sprang von seinem Hocker auf, um zu dem jammernden Weibchen hinüberzugehen. Kurz vor der Aufbewahrungskapsel hielt er inne und betrachtete die Gesichtszüge der Gefangenen. Sie war für einen Menschen recht angenehm anzuschauen. Jung, blass, langes braunes Haar… und vom Weinen verquollene Augen, die ihn dunkel und angsterfüllt anstarrten.

Er schnaubte und fragte sich, was die Frau wohl in ihm sehen mochte. Er hatte die gleichen glatten Gesichtszüge wie sein Bruder, eine relativ schmale Nase, einen kleinen Spitzbart und seine langen Haare in einem strengen Zopf gebändigt. Interessierte es die Frau überhaupt, wie sich die Wraith äußerlich voneinander unterschieden und warum? Sahen die Menschen in ihnen etwas anderes als Monster? Er sah in den meisten Menschen nicht mehr als Futter. Nur ihr erster lanteanischer Gefangener hatte eine denkwürdige Persönlichkeit besessen und eine Bezeichnung, die er sich gemerkt hatte: Cervus Albus. Fever bereute es bis zum heutigen Tag, dass sie diesen Menschen letztendlich in die Freiheit entlassen hatten. Dieser hatte wenigstens ohne größere Schwierigkeiten kooperiert. Im Gegensatz zu allen Nachfolgeexemplaren.

Die Frau brabbelte wieder auf ihn ein und er fauchte sie an, damit sie Ruhe gab. Dann meinte er: „Hör zu, Mensch… deinen Vorgänger haben wir an eine Drohne verfüttert, nachdem er uns zu lästig wurde. Überlege dir dein Verhalten also sehr genau. Weder dein Gebettel noch dein Geschluchze werden irgendetwas an deiner Situation ändern, außer zum Schlechten hin. Du bist nur deshalb noch am Leben, weil in deinem Körper etwas ist, das wir benötigen. Schweig und du wirst am Leben bleiben. Andernfalls werden wir uns Ersatz suchen. Klar soweit?"

Die Frau starrte ihn an, dann füllten sich ihre Augen wieder mit Flüssigkeit und ihre Lippen zitterten, als sie stammelte: „Das ist mein Ehemann gewesen…"

_Und?_, dachte Fever, bevor er entgegnete: „Du wirst einen anderen finden. So weit ich verstanden habe, gibt es von euch zahlenmäßig gleich viel Männchen wie Weibchen. Ich sehe da keine Probleme."

Daraufhin schluchzte die Frau nur noch lauter und Fever schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn eine Königin einen ihrer Gefährten verlor, mochte sie kurzfristig trauern, aber letztendlich siegte die Vernunft und sie nahm sich einen neuen. Wenn eine Königin starb, unterwarfen sich die Mannschaften ihrer Erbin oder einer anderen Königin – auch die Lords einer Zenana, denen so ein Verlust noch näher ging als den übrigen Wraith eines Schiffs.

„Still jetzt!", knurrte Fever das weinende Weibchen an, allerdings ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Er verdrehte die Augen und wendete sich an ‚Übereifrig' – nein, halt, sein Name lautete Weaver: „Nimm dir einen Scanner und untersuche unsere Nahrungsvorräte, ob noch jemand das Gen besitzt. Wenn es mehrere sind, suche ein Exemplar aus, das weder heult noch zu widerspenstig scheint. Ich ertrage dieses hier nicht mehr länger."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Weaver schnell und deutete eine Verbeugung an, die sein bis zur Perfektion gebürstetes Haar nach vorn warf. Dann eilte er mit wehendem Mantel durch die Türöffnung davon. Fever rümpfte die Nase. Guide hatte die Türmembranen entfernen lassen, damit er jederzeit mitbekam, was in diesem Labor vor sich ging. Von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte Fever genau auf den Platz schauen, an dem Guide im großen Zentrallabor arbeitete. Sein Mentor machte keinen allzu glücklichen Eindruck.

Seufzend machte Fever sich auf den Weg und trat neben den Obersten aller Clevermen, der missmutig durch die Archive blätterte. Still fragte er: ‚Probleme, bei denen ich helfen könnte?'

Guide richtete sich auf und atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete: ‚Probleme ja, helfen nein. So sehr ich auch wünsche, es wäre anders.'

Fever hatte bereits mental von Ease von den Problemen gehört, die es während der letzten Nachtzeit in der Zenana gegeben hatte. Und von der Rolle, die Guide dabei gespielt hatte. Ease war sein Freund und konnte darauf zählen, dass Fever sich diskret verhalten würde. Ebenso wie Guide, der zwar selten ins Detail ging mit den Dingen, die ihn in der Zenana beschäftigten, aber schon gelegentlich seinen Unmut über Ease und vor allem seinem Rivalen Lightning geäußert hatte, wenn er allein mit Fever war. Dem jungen Cleverman kam der erlesene innere Kreis eher wie eine Höhle voller Monster vor, denn wie ein Ort, an den er sich wünschte. Selbst die durch ihre Königin verheißenen Vergünstigungen erschienen es Fever nicht wert, sich in diesen Intrigenpool ziehen zu lassen.

‚Dein Lanteanerexemplar unterhält die ganze Sektion. Was ist mit dem Weibchen?', fragte Guide, dem offenbar nach einem Themenwechsel der Sinn stand.

‚Ich weiß es nicht', gab Fever zu, ‚ich habe Weaver bereits ausgeschickt nachzuschauen, ob wir noch andere Exemplare an Bord haben mit dem Gen.'

‚Ihr könntet es auch betäuben, dann wäre zumindest Ruhe', meinte Guide mit finsterer Miene. Das Geschluchze und Gejammer zerrte an den Nerven aller Clevermen in der näheren Umgebung.

‚Das würden wir tun, wenn wir nicht gerade die cerebrale Komponente der neuen Gensicherung erforschen würden.' Fever seufzte. Lightning, der Meister der Darts, hatte veranlasst, eines der Sternenringschiffe von Othos bergen zu lassen, damit sie daran forschen konnten. Und sie vielleicht einen Weg fanden, die Waffen und die Tarnvorrichtung dieser kleinen Schiffe außer Gefecht zu setzen.

‚Ah. Ja, ein wichtiges Vorhaben. Ich wünschte nur, eure Exemplare wären gefügiger.' Nun seufzte Guide. Das Gejammer aus dem Datenverarbeitungslabor hatte gerade eine neue Intensität erreicht.

‚Könnten wir nicht versuchen, Cervus Albus ausfindig zu machen?', fragte Fever und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Guide schaute seinen Schützling ausdruckslos an, dann entgegnete er: ‚Nein. Selbst wenn es uns gelänge ihn zu finden, wir hatten ihm zugesagt, nach unserem Abenteuer nicht mehr von uns belästigt zu werden.' _Außerdem treibt er irgendwo im All, denn dorthin hatten wir ihn entlassen_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Doch davon durfte Fever nichts wissen. Aus verschiedenen Gründen hatte der junge Cleverman einen nicht unerheblichen Respekt für ihren damaligen Gefangenen entwickelt gehabt, den nicht nur Guide für bedenklich hielt.

‚Es war nur eine Frage', meinte Fever und senkte den Blick. Für den Lanteaner war die Mission, auf der die Wraith ihn einige Zeit mitgeschleppt hatten, eine einzige Tortur gewesen. Trotzdem hatte sich dessen Handhabung als wahres Schlüpflingsspiel erwiesen im Gegensatz zu dem Ärger, den sie seitdem mit ihren Exemplaren hatten.

‚Wie geht es deinem Bruder?', fragte Guide beiläufig. Seit seiner letzten Mission vor einigen Wochen, auf der Bonewhite ihn begleitet hatte, verweigerte der Blade jeglichen privaten Kontakt.

‚Er ist immer noch wütend auf dich', erwiderte Fever.

‚Er ist auch immer noch wütend auf mich, weil wir vor einigen Jahrzehnten mal bis auf die Haut durchgeregnet wurden. Niemand ist so nachtragend wie dein Bruder.' Guide schnaubte.

‚Ja', meinte Fever bloß. Viel mehr gab es dazu auch nicht zu sagen.

‚Weaver kehrt gerade mit einem Männchen zurück. Vielleicht solltest du in dein Labor gehen', meinte Guide und wies mit dem Kinn auf Fevers Assistenten, dem eine Drohne folgte, die einen älteren Lanteaner vor sich hertrieb.

Fever atmete tief durch, dann verließ er das Zentrallabor, überquerte den breiten Gang und betrat seine eigenen Arbeitsräume. Skeptisch musterte er das neue Exemplar, dann zischte er das Weibchen an, das nun noch hysterischer um Gnade bettelte. Zu dem Männchen meinte er: „Wir benötigen etwas mehr Ruhe für unsere Arbeit, als uns dieses Wesen zugestehen möchte." Er wies die Drohne an, sich an dem Weibchen zu nähren. Das Männchen schaute entsetzt aber schweigend zu. „Sollten Sie sich ähnlich aufführen, droht Ihnen das gleiche Schicksal. Zeigen Sie sich kooperativ und stören uns nicht, bleiben Sie am Leben."

„Und für wie lang?", fragte das Männchen mit erstaunlicher Festigkeit in der Stimme.

Der Cleverman legte den Kopf schräg und runzelte die Stirn, bevor er antwortete: „Der erste Lanteaner, der sich dazu entschloss, uns nicht im Wege zu stehen, erlangte seine Freiheit zurück. Wenn unser Projekt abgeschlossen ist, könnte ich das Gleiche für Sie veranlassen."

„Was verlangen Sie?" Der Lanteaner unterdrückte sein Entsetzen, als die Drohne die mumifizierte Leiche der Frau aus der Aufbewahrungskapsel holte und vorerst achtlos auf den Boden warf.

„Gelegentliche Mithilfe beim Aktivieren von verschiedenen Gerätschaften. Für manche genügt eine einfache Berührung, andere bedürfen cerebraler Steuerung." Fever war bewusst, dass seine Assistenten es höchst ungewöhnlich fanden, dass er als Leiter ihrer Abteilung mit einem Menschen verhandelte, anstatt ihn wie die anderen Exemplare einfach kommentarlos in der Aufbewahrungskapsel unterbringen zu lassen.

„Und inwiefern schadet meine _Mithilfe_ meinem Volk?", begehrte das Männchen zu wissen.

Fever knurrte leise, antwortete jedoch gefasst: „Ihr Volk hat versucht, unsere gesamte Spezies auszurotten. Wir wollen uns nur verteidigen können. Im Gegensatz zu euch Lanteanern liegt uns nichts an Genoziden, auch wenn Sie das vielleicht anders auffassen mögen."

„Sie lassen vor meinen Augen eine unschuldige Frau töten und verlangen, dass ich an Ihre Mildtätigkeit glaube?", meinte das Männchen höhnisch.

‚Weaver, gibt es noch andere Exemplare an Bord, die wir nutzen könnten?', fragte Fever verärgert seinen Assistenten.

‚Nein, Sir', entgegnete dieser und duckte sich. Die Wutausbrüche seines Vorgesetzten waren legendär und heftig. Ebenso seine Unfähigkeit, sich die Namen seiner Assistenten zu merken. Dass Fever ihn bei seinem genannt hatte bedeutete, dass er ihm aufgefallen war – nur wusste Weaver nicht, ob positiv oder negativ.

An den Lanteaner gewendet meinte Fever daraufhin: „Überschätzen Sie Ihren Wert für uns besser nicht. Mein Angebot steht – nehmen Sie es an oder werden Sie Ihrem ursprünglichen Zweck wieder zugeführt: unserer Ernährung."

Mit grimmigem Gesicht nickte der Mann und ließ sich in der Haltevorrichtung unterbringen. Die Drohne griff sich den Körper der Toten und schaffte ihn fort, als Fever noch einmal zu Guide gehen wollte, jedoch nur einen leeren Arbeitsplatz vorfand. „Wo ist er hin?", fragte er niemanden bestimmten.

Ein junger Anwärter antwortete: „Der Meister wurde auf die Brücke gerufen."

Fever runzelte die Stirn. So hatten schon viele ihrer Abenteuer begonnen._ Grundgütiger, bewahre mich davor, auf die nächste Mission mitgenommen zu werden!_, dachte er, bevor er zurück zu seiner eigenen Arbeit kehrte.

A/N: In jedem Wraith steckt ein bisschen Jack Sparrow… Nicht wundern ;)

Othos habe ich den Planeten genannt, auf dem später die Folge „Der Turm" spielt – dort befand sich eine Schwesterstadt von Atlantis, bis das Quartett Infernale diese in „Dépendances variables" zu einem Großteil zerstörte und so den ersten Wraith-Lanteaner-Krieg auslöste. Einige Puddle Jumper waren noch zu Sheppards Zeiten dort, aber sicher haben die Wraith es sich nicht nehmen lassen, das eine oder andere Ausrüstungsstück mitgehen zu lassen. Bevor es zu einer Neubesiedlung der Ruinen durch Genträger kam, die den Planeten vor Angriffen durch die Grünlinge verteidigen konnten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

„… ist sehr ungewöhnlich", sagte Guide gerade zu ihrer Königin, als Ease und Bonewhite den Thronsaal betraten.

Snow wendete sich den Neuankömmlingen mit nachdenklicher Miene zu und fragte ihren Pallax: „Ease, bin ich richtig informiert, dass Nighthunter einmal dein Mentor war?"

„Wenn Ihr den Nighthunter von Königin Black Pearl meint, meine Königin, dann lautet die Antwort ja", antwortete der junge Blade, dem gerade sein typisches Lächeln vergangen war.

Guide und die Königin schauten sich kurz an, dann sagte der Oberste der Clevermen zu ihm: „Wir wurden von Black Pearls Hive kontaktiert. Offenbar hat man etwas entdeckt, wobei man meine Hilfe benötigt. Und man bat uns, dich als meine Begleitung mitzubringen."

Ease atmete tief durch. Die kurze Begegnung mit seinem alten Lehrer vor einigen Monaten sollte also nicht alles gewesen sein. „Was wünscht Ihr über diesen Blade zu wissen, meine Königin?"

Snow schürzte die Lippen. „Das Meiste wurde mir bereits von Guide berichtet. Dein Verhältnis zu deinem ehemaligen Mentor scheint ebenfalls nicht das Beste zu sein, aber ich schulde Black Pearl etwas dafür, dass sie euch damals auf Toalar einsammeln und zurück zu mir bringen ließ. Ich werde ihrer Bitte entsprechen müssen." An Bonewhite gerichtet fuhr sie fort: „Du und Ease werdet mit einigen eurer Drohnen Cleverman Guide begleiten. In zwei Stunden werdet ihr auf Pilos erwartet und von Nighthunters Kreuzer zu dem Ort gebracht werden, den Guide untersuchen soll. Lasting wird während eurer Abwesenheit dein Kommando führen." Mit einem Kopfnicken entließ sie die beiden Blades.

Nachdem sich die Türmembranen des Thronsaals hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten, meinte Ease: „Nimmst du Riese mit?"

Die hünenhafte Drohne war etwas Besonderes und ließ sich nur von Bonewhite führen. Seine Schlupfkapsel war manipuliert worden und so enthielten seine Gene auch Spuren von einem Offizier, was dafür sorgte, dass diese Drohne durchaus einen eigenen Willen besaß und sich in vielfacher Hinsicht von ihrer Kaste unterschied. Außerdem ließ sie keine Gelegenheit aus, Ease zu ärgern.

„Ja", antwortete Bonewhite, „bereite deine drei Drohnen und ihn für die Mission vor. Ich muss noch etwas anderes erledigen."

Ease nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Er konnte sich schon denken, was sein Kommandant noch zu tun hatte – sich von seinem Bruder verabschieden. Fever war auch sein Freund und er wusste, wie schwierig der Cleverman sein konnte. Meist zögerte Bonewhite die Mitteilung, dass er auf eine Mission zu gehen hatte, bis zum letzten Moment hinaus, um möglichst wenig Zeit für Diskussionen zu lassen.

Ease fragte sich oft, wie die beiden Brüder überhaupt miteinander auskamen. Sie stritten sich fast pausenlos wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten, hingen aber dennoch aneinander wie Iratuskäfer und Opfer – wobei die Rollenverteilung höchst variabel zu sein schien. Und soweit Ease das beurteilen konnte. Die meisten seiner Informationen erhielt er von Fever, den Rest musste er selbst beobachten. Bonewhite als wortkarg und verschlossen zu bezeichnen glich einem Euphemismus. Manchem an Bord wäre wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufgefallen, wenn der Blade stumm gewesen wäre. Sturkopf und Dickschädel waren Worte, die sowohl Fever wie auch Guide des Öfteren über die Lippen brachten, wenn das Gespräch auf Bonewhite kam.

Wie erwartet folgten seine Drohnen ihm sofort, wohingegen Riese zunächst darauf bestand, sich von Ease die Bilder zeigen zu lassen, wie Bonewhite ihm befohlen hatte, die hünenhafte Drohne aufbruchbereit zu machen. _Ich bleibe dabei: das Ding ist ein unberechenbares Monstrum_, dachte Ease und rümpfte die Nase. Als alles bereit war, fühlte er in das mentale Netzwerk und suchte nach seiner Königin. Sie war allein und gestatte ihm, sie noch einmal aufzusuchen.

In ihren Privatgemächern herrschte angenehmes Zwielicht und Snow saß am Tisch und las einige Berichte von einem Datenpad, was höchst ungewöhnlich für eine Königin war. Aber Snow war auch eine ungewöhnliche Königin mit großem Interesse an den Wissenschaften. Seit der Krieg vor fast drei Jahren ausgebrochen war, hatten sich die Forschungsgebiete recht einseitig entwickelt. Es ging mittlerweile fast ausschließlich darum, mit der Waffen- und Schiffstechnik der Lanteaner mithalten zu können, um zu überleben. Die weniger praktischen Lehren wie Philosophie, Geschichte und die gestalterischen Künste waren vollkommen in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden. Sie winkte Ease heran und zeigte ihm das Display des Datenpads. „Schau dir das hier an… was sagst du dazu?"

Er studierte kurz das angezeigte Bild und lächelte breit. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Ihr bei meiner Rückkehr Eure Gemächer schon so umgestaltet hättet", meinte er sanft. Die Ornamente der Darstellungen entsprachen genau dem, was seine Königin liebte: schlichte Passagen im Wechsel mit absoluter Verspieltheit, gerade Linien, die in floralen Mustern endeten.

„Nein, das ist mir zu bunt", widersprach Snow und seufzte. „Aber etwas dunkler, mehr Mitternachtsblau und Schwarz… ja…" Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, dann legte sie das Pad zur Seite. „Aber dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Es gibt Wichtigeres zu tun."

Seiner Königin war deutlich anzumerken, wie sehr sie den Krieg und all seine Auswirkungen verabscheute. Einschließlich der, ihre Gefährten und Pallax in Schlachten ziehen lassen zu müssen. Sie erhob sich und strich Ease zärtlich über die Wange. „Passt auf euch auf. Auch wenn Black Pearl deine Mutter ist und Nighthunter dein Lehrer war: ich traue der Sache nicht und das solltest du ebenfalls nicht."

Ease schloss die Augen und genoss das sanfte Prickeln, das die Berührung auf seiner Haut ausgelöst hatte. „Ich habe Nighthunter nie vertraut. Nicht einmal, als ich noch sein Schüler war", meinte er leise und seufzte.

Sie bleckte die Zähne und nahm Witterung auf wie ein Blade, sog seinen Geruch ein und biss sich anschließend auf die Lippen. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie ihren Pallax für lange Zeit nicht wieder sehen sollte. Auch Ease nahm Witterung auf und roch ihre Verzweiflung. Als Jüngster in ihrer Zenana besaß er einige Freiheiten, die ihm die anderen Lords neideten – unter anderem auch die, relativ forsch seine eigenen Bedürfnisse äußern zu dürfen. Meist ging Snow darauf ein, die seine spielerische und manchmal recht leichtfertige Art höchst amüsant und erfrischend fand. So auch dieses Mal. Wenn auch nur, ihre eigenen Bedenken für kurze Zeit vergessen zu dürfen.

Währenddessen war Bonewhite in der Taktikzentrale mit Gown beschäftigt, die Kampfsimulation, an der sie bereits länger saßen, zu beenden. Der alte Wraith knurrte und schlug mit der Faust auf seine Konsole und ließ die Projektion verlöschen. „Verflucht, ich habe dir bereits vor Monaten gesagt, du solltest dir überlegen, wie du mich endgültig schlagen könntest!"

Der jüngere Blade trat von seiner Konsole zurück und deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an. „Mit Verlaub, das habe ich getan." Als Gown ihn nur verständnislos anstarrte, fügte er hinzu: „Ihr habt gerade aufgegeben."

Gown überlegte kurz, dann hob er mahnend den Zeigefinger und meinte: „Oh nein, so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon! Sobald ihr zurück seid, werden wir eine neue Simulation beginnen. Und nun geh, du hast noch anderes zu tun." Mit einem Wink entließ er den Blade, der sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg zum Labor seines Bruders machte.

Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass Gown noch nicht aufgeben würde. Er wusste, dass der alte Wraith vor Wochen, wenn nicht sogar schon vor Monaten durchschaut hatte, dass Bonewhite nur auf Zeit spielte. Es war nahezu unmöglich, den legendären Taktiker zu schlagen, darum hatte Bonewhite sich darauf beschränkt, seine Verluste gering zu halten und darauf zu hoffen, dass es Gown irgendwann zu dumm wurde.

Auch wenn so augenscheinlich Bonewhite gewonnen hatte, so vermutete er, dass Gown ihn mit seiner ‚unzeitigen' Aufgabe abstrafen wollte, damit der junge Blade nun doch noch Zeit fand, sich von seinem Bruder zu verabschieden. In diesem Sinne hatte eindeutig Bonewhite verloren und er machte sich nichts vor. Gown war alt und gewieft. Und es war bekannt, dass er höchste Priorität auf soziale Kontakte setzte. Dass Bonewhite sich (wieder einmal) ohne Verabschiedung von Bord ‚schleichen' wollte, musste ihm ein Dorn im Auge sein. Was lag also näher, als seinem Schüler auf diese Art in den Hintern zu treten?

Äußerlich unbewegt betrat Bonewhite das Labor für Datenverarbeitung und Dechiffrierung, das Guide für Fever hatte einrichten lassen. Sein Bruder stand gerade mit einem lanteanischen Gerät in der Hand vor der Menschenaufbewahrungskapsel und diskutierte mit dem Insassen.

„Ja, ich _weiß_, dass dieses Gerät zur Lebenserhaltung ihrer Schiffe gehört. Würden Sie es jetzt bitte aktivieren?", fragte Fever genervt und hielt das Gerät so, dass der gefangene Lanteaner es berühren konnte.

„Wer sagt mir, dass Sie nicht daran arbeiten, wie Sie die Lebenserhaltung unserer Schiffe außer Gefecht setzen können und so die Mannschaften elendig ersticken lassen?", fragte das ältere Männchen scharf zurück.

Fever atmete tief durch und antwortete: „Ich. Weil mich es nicht interessiert, unseren Meister der Biotechnik allerdings schon, wie effizient Ihre CO2-Filter sind. Dazu müssten wir allerdings die dementsprechenden Geräte aktivieren…"

‚Seit wann verhandelst du mit Lanteanern?', fragte Bonewhite mental und trat zu seinem Bruder.

‚Seit mir bewusst geworden ist, dass unsere Testexemplare sich wesentlich ruhiger aufführen, wenn man ihnen erklärt, warum man etwas von ihnen will', gab Fever still zurück. Zu dem Gefangenen sagte er laut: „Was ist nun? Ich habe noch anderes zu tun, außer mit Ihnen jedes einzelne Stück Technik zu diskutieren!"

Widerwillig streckte der Lanteaner seine Hand aus der Aufbewahrungskapsel und das kleine Gerät begann hellblau zu leuchten. „Danke sehr", fauchte Fever und drückte es einem seiner Assistenten in die Hand. „Bring das zu Straddle, er wartet bereits darauf." Dann bedeutete er seinem Bruder, ihm in eine abgelegene Ecke des Labors zu folgen. ‚Was gibt es? Du besuchst mich nur selten hier, also muss es wichtig sein!'

‚Wir – Guide, Ease und ich - gehen in einer halben Stunde auf eine Mission', entgegnete Bonewhite und konnte spüren, wie die Sorge in seinem Bruder wuchs, bevor sie in Ärger umschlug.

‚Und seit wann weißt du das?', fragte Fever knurrend.

‚Seit etwas über einer Stunde', antwortete Bonewhite, ‚ich musste allerdings noch einige Dinge erledigen, bevor ich zu dir kommen konnte.'

‚Wahrscheinlich kann ich froh sein, dass du es mir überhaupt mitteilst', meinte Fever zornig.

Bonewhite atmete tief durch und senkte den Blick. Er hasste diese Form der Unterhaltung… Fever reagierte wie immer viel zu emotional. Aber anstatt seine Sorge auszudrücken, begann der Cleverman meist einen Streit, den sie beizulegen nun wahrlich keine Zeit mehr hatten.

A/N: Nighthunter kam zum Ende von „Auf Abwegen" bereits einmal kurz vor und verhielt sich merkwürdig. Warum, wird sich hier noch zeigen ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Guide verbrachte einen Großteil der restlichen Zeit mit seiner Tochter. Die Kleine kletterte zu gern auf dem Wraith herum, spielte mit seinem Haar und verlangte Geschichten zu hören. Von seinen Abenteuern, den Mythen ihrer Spezies und Erfundenes musste er ihr erzählen, wenn er bei ihr war. Er vergötterte das Mädchen, das später einmal eine Königin werden würde. Die nächsten Jahre würde sie noch an Bord bei ihrer Mutter bleiben, später dann würde man sie zur weiteren Erziehung an einen geheimen Ort bringen, wo sie in Sicherheit aufwachsen konnte. Wenn alles gut ging, würde sie ihr eigenes Schiff erhalten. Wenn nicht, würde sie die Nachfolge ihrer Mutter antreten. Über Letzteres wagte Guide allerdings nur selten, wenn überhaupt, nachzudenken.

Wehmütig deckte er die kleine Miniaturausgabe seiner Königin zu und betrachtete, wie sie im Schlaf lächelte. Auch er musste lächeln, aber sicher sah er dabei recht traurig aus. Vor der Geburt seiner Tochter war es ihm nie so wichtig gewesen, zurück auf den Hive zu kommen. Wenn er bei einer Mission starb, starb er im Dienst für Snow. Ein ehrenvoller Tod. Aber mittlerweile klammerte er sich in Gefahrensituationen an den Gedanken, dass er noch gebraucht werden würde – und unternahm alles nur Erdenkliche, um lebendig zurückzukehren. Er hoffte, dass Snow ihn in einigen Jahren zusammen mit ihr wegschickte, um ihr Erzieher zu sein. Aber die Aussichten dafür standen denkbar schlecht, wenn der Krieg nicht bald eine entscheidende Wendung nehmen würde. Er wurde an anderer Stelle ebenfalls benötigt.

Sanft spürte er Snows Berührung in seinem Geist. ‚Es ist Zeit, mein Gefährte.'

‚Ja, meine Königin', gab Guide schwermütig zurück.

‚Du wirst sie wieder sehen', versicherte sie ihm zärtlich und er konnte beinahe ihr Lächeln spüren.

‚Nichts wird mich davon abhalten, zurückzukehren', erwiderte er und seufzte, als er die Gemächer der Kleinen verließ.

Snow stand im Halbdunkeln eines Ganges und winkte ihn heran. Deutlich konnte er Eases Geruch an ihr wahrnehmen und er rümpfte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Nase. Eifersucht lag den Wraith fern, aber es war bezeichnend, dass seine Königin eher ihren leichtlebigen Pallax zu sich gerufen hatte als ihren Gefährten. Sie war immer noch wütend auf Guide – und wer konnte es ihr verdenken?

„Du wirst nach deiner Rückkehr Bericht erstatten müssen. Ich hoffe aber sehr, dass du dieses erst bei mir tust, bevor du zu ihr gehst", meinte sie scherzhaft.

„Ihr seid meine Königin und habt mich mit ihrer Geburt mehr als nur geehrt", erwiderte Guide und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ja, das habe ich. Auch wenn ich dich nach ihrer Empfängnis am Liebsten getötet hätte", sagte sie und ihr Lächeln verblasste. „Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn du bei dieser Mission nicht noch zufällig einen Krieg mit Black Pearl anzetteln würdest. Unserem Volk reicht der mit den Lanteanern schon bei Weitem aus!"

„Sofern Ease sich zusammenreißt, sollte das nicht geschehen, meine Königin", sagte Guide spitz.

„Ease weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht. Bei Bonewhite bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass er sich zu benehmen weiß. Nur bei dir neige ich von Zeit zu Zeit zur Verzweiflung." Snow schob die Lippen zu einem Schmollen vor, das Guide einen heftigen Stich in der Magengegend versetzte. Seine Königin war keine überragende Schönheit, aber sie hatte Reize, von denen sich andere Herrscherinnen sicher manche wünschten.

„Ich werde Eure Ehre nicht beschmutzen, meine Königin", versicherte er ihr und senkte demütig den Kopf.

„Wenn dir etwas an deinem Leben liegt, solltest du das auch besser nicht." Snow rümpfte kurz die Nase, dann meinte sie: „Es ist an der Zeit für dich, zu gehen."

„Ja, meine Königin", sagte Guide leise, dann fügte er hinzu: „Darf ich Euch noch um etwas bitten?"

Etwas verwundert legte sie den Kopf schräg und bedeutete ihm, seine Bitte vorzutragen.

„Commander Sniper hatte letztendlich kaum etwas mit den Gerüchten zu tun, die zu dem ganzen Ärger gestern geführt hatten. Ich bitte Euch, ihm gegenüber nachsichtig zu sein. Er leidet sehr unter Eurer Verstimmung", sagte Guide und schaute ihr kurz in die Augen.

„Du bist einfach unglaublich", rief Snow aus und lachte auf, „nimmst die gesamte Schuld auf dich, weil du eh für einige Zeit fort sein wirst… oh nein, ich weiß sehr wohl, welche Rolle Sniper bei der Angelegenheit gespielt hat! Ich kenne ihn besser als du. Ich weiß, ihr zwei seid Freunde und dass man euch nicht zu lang allein lassen darf, weil ihr sonst nur Unfug anstellt. Aber deine Geste ehrt dich – und ihn, dass er so einen guten Freund gewählt hat. Dennoch… werde ich ihm in den nächsten Tagen vergeben. Mir liegt nicht viel daran, wenn er unkonzentriert ist. Möchtest du nicht auch gleich noch die Schuld von Lightning und seinen Freunden auf dich nehmen?"

Guide konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren, als er sagte: „Ich fürchte, so weit ist meine Opferbereitschaft dann doch nicht ausgeprägt."

Sie lachte, dann zog sie ihn am Kragen zu sich, bleckte die Zähne und nahm seine Witterung auf. Leise flüsterte sie: „Sieh einfach nur zu, dass ihr alle heil zurück kommt…" Dann stieß sie ihn von sich und schritt anmutig davon.

Seufzend schaute er ihr hinterher, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Hangar machte, wo die anderen sicher schon am Sternenring auf ihn warteten.

Als erstes nahm er die riesige Drohne wahr, die Bonewhite seit Monaten wie ein Schatten folgte. Bisher hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden, welcher Cleverman dem Meister der Drohnen und Erstem Wachkapitän Firehead geholfen hatte, diese Monstrosität zu züchten. Riese wurde diese Drohne genannt und sie bestand auch auf diesen. Normalerweise trugen Drohnen keine Bezeichnungen, aber diese war so unnatürlich wie ihre Herkunft. Aber sie folgte Bonewhite – und nur Bonewhite. Obwohl sie vor einiger Zeit bewiesen hatte, dass sie auch auf seinen Bruder Fever zu hören schien. Zumindest zeitweise.

Bonewhites Miene war perfekt ausdruckslos, so, wie man die Blades während ihrer Anwärterzeit drillte. Ease hingegen lächelte fast immer und in diesem Moment erschien Guide das Lächeln des Pallax höchst süffisant. Je näher er kam, desto stärker konnte er Snows Geruch an ihm wahrnehmen.

‚Du hättest wenigstens den Anstand besitzen und ein Bad nehmen können, bevor wir aufbrechen', meinte er bissig zu den jungen Blade.

‚Und mir entgehen lassen, wie wundervoll dich das reizt?', fragte Ease zurück, während sein Lächeln noch breiter wurde.

Es war unmöglich, dass Bonewhite von diesem Duft und seiner Bedeutung nichts mitbekam, aber er verhielt sich so reserviert wie immer und ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Wir sind bereit", meldete er Guide, der auf dieser Mission das Kommando hatte – bis es zu Kampfsituationen kommen sollte.

„Nun gut. Wo ist… auch gut", sagte Guide, dessen Gepäck von einer von Eases drei Drohnen getragen wurde. Er wies den Anwärter am Anwahlgerät an, die Adresse von Pilos zu wählen. Mit einer gewaltigen Energieentladung baute sich das Portal auf und die Wraith schritten kurz darauf durch den bläulich schimmernden Ereignishorizont. Auf der anderen Seite erwartete sie Sonnenschein auf einer weiten Grasebene. Von Black Pearls Männern war nichts zu sehen.

Das Portal schloss sich hinter ihnen und sie traten beiseite, falls der Sternenring noch einmal angewählt werden sollte. Die Energiewoge, die dann hervor schoss, war äußerst zerstörerisch und tödlich für jedes Lebewesen.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann fragte Ease an Guide gewendet: „Sagten sie, warum ausgerechnet ich dich begleiten sollte?"

„Nein. Wahrscheinlich vermisst Nighthunter nur deinen besonderen Charme", gab Guide spitz zurück.

„Nun, an deinem wird es wohl kaum liegen, dass du zur Hilfe gerufen wurdest. Am Besten, du bietest Nighthunter während des Fluges an, einige seiner Schiffssysteme zu verbessern… dann werden sie dich nur noch bewusstlos oder in einer Zelle mitnehmen wollen!" Ease bleckte die Zähne und knurrte leise.

„Wenigstens gibt es an mir noch mehr als Charme und gutes Aussehen, das für mich spricht", fauchte Guide.

Während die beiden vor sich hin stritten, beobachtete Bonewhite sehr genau ihre Umgebung. Der Ort wirkte Vertrauen erweckend, nirgendwo gab es Gebüsch oder Felsen, hinter denen sich jemand verstecken konnte. Ein Hinterhalt war hier nur schwer bis unmöglich zu planen. Außer natürlich, man legte im hohen Gras Minen aus. Oder griff aus der Luft an. Wie aufs Stichwort hörte er das Kreischen eines Darts, der sich von Süden her näherte – mit der Sonne im Rücken perfekt für einen Angriffsflug.

Auch Guide und Ease bemerkten das näher kommende Geräusch und wendeten sich ihm zu. Der kleine Jäger war nur schwer auszumachen, als er auf sie zu hielt und seinen Transportspeicher entleerte, nur wenige Schritte von der kleinen Gruppe entfernt.

„Wie schön, ihr seid pünktlich", sagte Nighthunter, als er rematerialisiert worden war, „ich hatte schon befürchtet, hier länger auf euch warten zu müssen. Aber dann können wir ja sofort weiter." Mit dem gleichen Lächeln, das auch Ease oft zur Schau stellte, nickte der Kreuzerkommandant ihnen zu und rief dann mental den Dart zurück, damit er sie aufsammeln konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Nighthunter und Ease sahen sich wirklich erschreckend ähnlich. Die Moonstone-Blutlinie gehörte zu den dominantesten Erbmaterialien, die innerhalb der Gesellschaft der Wraith zu finden war, zumindest was das Äußerliche anging. Sowohl der Kreuzerkommandant wie auch der junge Wachoffizier waren groß gewachsen, sehr schlank und attraktiv, mit glatten, schmalen Gesichtern, kurzen Nasen und großen Augen. Kein Wunder, dass beide Wraith Mitglied der Zenana ihrer Königinnen waren.

Black Pearl bestand darauf, dass die Offiziere unter ihrer Herrschaft ihre Zeichen gut sichtbar im Gesicht trugen, die Zugehörigkeit zu ihrer Zenana stand Nighthunter mit einem floralen Muster buchstäblich auf der Stirn geschrieben. Snow überließ es ihren Mannschaften selbst, wer sich was und wo tätowieren ließ – die Zugehörigkeit zu ihrer Zenana wurde durch einen bestimmten Fingerschmuck kenntlich gemacht, den sowohl Ease wie auch Guide trugen und niemals ablegten.

„Wie man sich erzählt, seid ihr vor einigen Wochen in eine Schlacht mit den Lanteanern geraten?", fragte Guide, nachdem sie im Hangar von Nighthunters Kreuzer rematerialisiert worden waren.

„Ja, sehr unangenehm. Wir haben nur sehr knapp den Sieg davongetragen – und etliche Schäden. Aber bevor du fragst", meinte der Kreuzerkommandant mit kaltem Lächeln, „deine Hilfe wird bei den Reparaturen nicht benötigt. Nicht, dass ich die Geste nicht zu schätzen wüsste, alter _Freund_, aber ich hänge an meinem Schiff und werde dich auf keinen Fall daran herumschrauben lassen!"

Eases Grinsen erreichte eine nur selten zuvor da gewesene Breite. Bonewhite ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber auch er grinste innerlich. Guides Missgeschicke bei Reparaturen und Verbesserungen von Schiffen waren berühmt und berüchtigt. Beleidigt schürzte der Cleverman seine Lippen und warf Ease einen mörderischen Blick zu, der sich daraufhin auf die Lippen biss, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor, alter _Freund_, meine Frage galt eher der von euch im Kampf angewendeten Strategie, die euch letztendlich den Sieg brachte", meinte Guide mit einem unterdrückten Knurren in der Stimme, „bisher ist noch keines der Schiffe meiner Königin in eine Raumschlacht solchen Ausmaßes verwickelt gewesen und Bonewhite hier", er wies auf den scheinbar emotionslosen Blade, der ihnen wie Ease und die vier Drohnen mit einigen respektvollen Schritten Abstand folgte, „wird von Gown unterrichtet und hat sicherlich Interesse daran zu erfahren, was genau geschehen ist."

„Nun… darüber lässt sich sicher reden. Obwohl unsere Taktik sich hauptsächlich auf überrascht Werden und mit allem Feuern, was die Waffenbänke hergaben beschränkte", entgegnete Nighthunter lächelnd, „wir werden zwei Tage bis zu unserem Ziel im Hyperraum benötigen. Zeit genug, um über eine Menge zu sprechen. Ach, es macht euch doch wohl hoffentlich nichts aus, wieder in einem Mannschaftsquartier untergebracht zu werden? Selbst ich teile derzeit meine Unterkunft mit meinem Zweiten Offizier – unser Platz ist mehr als nur begrenzt…"

„Nein, damit kommen wir zurecht", sagte Guide, „Wohin genau geht noch einmal die Reise?"

„Da ihr jetzt hier an Bord seid, ist es mir erlaubt, es euch mitzuteilen: zu einer Absturzstelle auf einem Wüstenmond bei Darras. Eine unserer Patrouillen stieß vor einiger Zeit darauf und obwohl unsere besten Wissenschaftler sich mit dem Wrack beschäftigen, konnten sie bisher keine klaren Schlüsse aus ihren Untersuchungen ziehen", antwortete Nighthunter, „du wirst in ein paar Tagen selbst sehen, warum sie so verwirrt sind."

Als sie die Unterkunft, die ihnen zugedacht war, erreicht hatten, öffnete Nighthunter die Türmembranen und lud die Neuankömmlinge mit einer Geste ein, einzutreten. „Die Männer, die hier untergebracht waren, habe ich ausquartieren lassen. Eure Drohnen müsstet ihr aber hier mit unterbringen, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr mehr als vier seid. Und wie gesagt, unser Platz ist höchst begrenzt…"

Guide knurrte leise, sagte aber: „Auch damit kommen wir zurecht. Ich wusste nicht, dass deine Königin ihre Kreuzer so überbesetzen lässt."

„Seit Ausbruch des Krieges hat Black Pearl zahlreichen Drohnen das Leben geschenkt – viele von ihnen wurden schon in Kämpfen geopfert, aber … nun ja. Ein dritter Hive ist im Bau, bis zu seiner Fertigstellung müssen wir eben sehen, wie wir die Männer unterbekommen." Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Zusammentreffen lächelte Nighthunter nicht. Er legte den Kopf schräg und lauschte offenbar einer mentalen Nachricht. „Entschuldigt mich, ich werde auf der Brücke gebraucht. Fühlt euch wie zu Haus… ohne etwas verbessern zu wollen, ja?" Nun grinste er wieder und zwinkerte Guide zu, der daraufhin die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenpresste. „Zu Beginn der Nachtzeit können wir sicherlich noch etwas reden, aber jetzt ruft mich die Pflicht." Damit verließ er das Quartier und überließ die Wraith sich selbst.

„Unfassbar", fauchte Guide, nachdem sich die Türmembranen hinter dem Kreuzerkommandanten geschlossen hatten, „keine Gästeunterkünfte, zusammen mit den Drohnen untergebracht und dann noch diese Anspielung darauf, dass unsere eigene Königin nicht genügend Soldaten für den Krieg bereitstellt!" Wütend ballte er die Fäuste.

„Black Pearl bekommt einen dritten Hive? Wovon ernährt sie so viele Männer?", fragte Ease nicht minder verärgert.

„Entweder durch Wilderei oder… wie kommt man auf die Idee, bei Darras patrouillieren zu lassen? In dieser Randzone gibt es keinerlei bewohnte Welten, soweit wir wissen. Vielleicht ließ sie auch da nach neuen Weidegründen suchen und stieß versehentlich auf das Wrack?" Guide setzte sich nachdenklich auf die Bettkante einer Schlafnische.

„Was für ein Wrack muss das sein, wenn keiner ihrer Forscher damit etwas anfangen kann? Entweder, es stammt von den Lanteanern, oder aber, es hat sich eine Herdenbevölkerung zu weit entwickelt und Coldamber ist zu informieren. Ich verstehe diese Geheimniskrämerei nicht", meinte Ease und wies seine Drohnen an, sich in einigen der freien Schlafnischen zur Ruhe zu begeben.

Bonewhite sagte nichts, sondern schaute sich nur skeptisch in der Unterkunft um. Hier und dort war noch zu erkennen, dass die Habseligkeiten der Männer, die vor ihnen in dieser Zehnerunterkunft gewohnt hatten, eilig beiseite geschafft worden waren. In einer Ecke lag ein verloren gegangener Würfel, in einer anderen sah er einige Zopfbänder. Auch wenn er es (zwangsläufig) gewohnt war, seine Unterkunft mehr oder weniger mit Fever zu teilen, so schätzte er sich dennoch froh, in seinem bisherigen Leben nur wenige Monate auf Kreuzern zugebracht zu haben. Diese Enge bedrückte ihn, über längere Zeit ohne jegliche Rückzugsmöglichkeit mit mehreren ein Quartier zu teilen entsprach nicht seinem Geschmack. Mit Fever auszukommen war eine Sache, mit einem Haufen aggressiver Blades eine völlig andere.

„Nein, leg dich ebenfalls hin", meinte er zu Riese, der ihn still gefragt hatte, ob er Bonewhite bei der Schiffserkundung begleiten sollte. Die Anhänglichkeit seiner monströsen Drohne fand er zwar einerseits recht rührend, aber im Moment wollte er am Liebsten allein sein. Auch ohne Guide und Ease, die bereits wieder begonnen hatten, sich gegenseitig hochzureizen. _Wahrscheinlich bekommen sie es gar nicht mit, wenn ich mich jetzt umschauen gehe_, dachte er und seufzte innerlich. Eigentlich konnte er sich immer auf Eases Wachsamkeit verlassen, aber schon seit Wochen hatte dessen Kleinkrieg mit Guide Dimensionen angenommen, die seinen Stellvertreter zunehmend ablenkten.

„Wo willst du hin?", riefen Guide und Ease aus, als er sich der Tür näherte. „Mich umschauen", entgegnete er tonlos und unterdrückte ein genervtes Knurren, als die beiden sich ihm anschlossen.

Die _Shark_ war ein stolzer Kreuzer der Defender-Klasse und um einiges größer, als die _Sharp Sword_, Snows Elitekreuzer. Erst vor wenigen Jahren gebaut, war das Schiff mit den neuesten Sensoren- und Waffensystemen ausgerüstet, was die drei Gäste noch misstrauischer machte. Black Pearl gehörte zu den schwächeren Königinnen ihrer Gemeinschaft, ihre Fixierung auf die vermehrte Drohnenproduktion und die militärische Aufrüstung insgesamt entsprach nicht dem, was man von ihr hätte erwarten können.

Auf den Gängen wimmelte es nur so von beschäftigt umhereilenden Drohnen und Offizieren. Der Hangar war bis auf den letzten Stellplatz mit Darts belegt, im Maschinenraum drängten sich die Cleverman und Techniker, die immer noch bemüht waren, die Schäden der letzten Schlacht zu beseitigen. Nighthunter hatte nicht übertrieben, es herrschte an Bord ganz offensichtlich Platzmangel. Als sie vor einigen Monaten auf diesem Kreuzer für kurze Zeit mitgereist waren, waren noch nicht so viele Wraith hier stationiert gewesen.

„Ob das alles nur eine Inszenierung für uns ist?", fragte Ease seine Begleiter so leise, dass ihn sonst niemand hören konnte.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", wisperte Guide zurück, „irgendetwas hat sie aufgeschreckt, die Männer arbeiten schon länger so gedrängt zusammen."

Auch Bonewhite war die Gereiztheit der Besatzung nicht entgangen. Jene Gereiztheit die entstand, wenn viele Männer über einen längeren Zeitraum zu nah beieinander waren. Zwar waren es die Wraith gewohnt, in ihren Hives eng zusammen zu leben und zu arbeiten, aber diese Form der Enge war ungewöhnlich und wohl für jeden auf Dauer eine arge Belastungsprobe. _Noch ein paar Monate und die Mannschaft wird sich an die Kehlen gehen_, dachte er bei sich, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Vielleicht will ihre Königin sich so einen höheren Stand bei Coldamber einholen, aber für die Moral ihrer Truppen ist das nichts", flüsterte Ease nachdenklich, was Guide erstaunte.

_Alter Mann, du solltest Ease langsam besser kennen und ihn nicht mehr so unterschätzen_, dachte Bonewhite und schob den Unterkiefer vor. „Wir sollten einen Blick auf die Brücke werfen", sagte er leise. Irgendetwas war im Gange, das konnte er dem mentalen Netzwerk der Mannschaft entnehmen. Im Gegensatz zu Guide und Ease fiel es ihm leichter, von der Besatzung akzeptiert und in die geistige Gemeinschaft aufgenommen zu werden, da er in ihren Augen nur ein einfacher Blade war. Seinen Begleitern haftete der Geruch und Geschmack von Snow zu sehr an.

Die Kommandozentrale des Kreuzern war ebenso überfüllt wie der Rest des Schiffes. Nighthunter stand vor dem großen Hauptmonitor und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als die drei Besucher eintrafen. Er wendete sich ihnen mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln zu und meinte: „Unsere Hauptflotte ist bei Elasia in einen Kampf mit den Lanteanern verwickelt worden. Coldambers Hive ist schwer beschädigt worden, anscheinend war er das Hauptangriffsziel unserer Gegner."

„Wie steht die Schlacht?", fragte Guide und trat neben den Kommandanten, um auf die Anzeige sehen zu können.

„Von den fünf Schiffen der Lanteaner konnten vier vernichtet werden, aber eines ist in den Hyperraum entkommen. Die Hives der Flotte beschützen den der Primary, aber die Kreuzer wurden ausgesandt, nach den Flüchtigen zu suchen. Auch einige der Schiffe, über die ich zu befehlen habe, sind darunter." Nighthunter schob die Lippen zu einem Schmollen zusammen, das sehr dem von Ease ähnelte.

_Ob er wohl sein Vater ist?_, dachte Guide kurz, bevor er sich wieder auf die Anzeigen konzentrierte.

A/N: Meine Inet-Verbindung ist derzeit extrem grottig. Ich versuche trotzdem, so häufig wie möglich neue Kapitel hoch zu laden, nachdem ich sie verfasst habe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

„Das habe ich schon einmal schneller gesehen!", fauchte Fever seine Assistenten an. Coldambers Hive war stark beschädigt und man benötigte jede Hilfe bei den Reparaturen. Ihr Hive sollte in wenigen Stunden den der Primary erreicht haben, bis dahin mussten sie die angeforderten Ersatzteile parat haben. Was aber – so fürchtete Fever – nicht der Fall sein sollte, wenn seine Männer nicht schneller arbeiteten und den Biotechnikern zur Hand gingen. Er selbst arbeitete an einem Programm zur Umgehung verschiedener Hauptleitungen, die anscheinend getroffen worden waren.

„Probleme?", fragte der gefangene Lanteaner und lächelte breit, als nur noch er und Fever im Datenverarbeitunglabor waren. Die Hauptarbeit fand im Zentrallabor statt, wohin der Cleverman seine Helfer geschickt hatte. Nur gelegentlich betrat einer von ihnen den Raum und holte etwas, das er benötigte.

Fever atmete tief durch. Dann erhob er sich langsam von seinem Hocker und trat zu dem Menschen in seiner Haltevorrichtung. Er bleckte die Zähne und versuchte Witterung aufzunehmen. Clevermen gelang dies nicht so gut wie den Blades, aber es reichte aus, um die Überheblichkeit des Lanteaners erfassen zu können. Neben den üblem Gerüchen, die Menschen – egal, ob Lanteaner oder Herdentier – nun einmal anhafteten. „Nichts, womit wir nicht zurecht kommen würden, Mensch", grollte er und betrachtete sein Gegenüber genauer. Es war ein älteres Männchen mit ergrauendem Haar, kleinen Falten um die Augen und Mundwinkel, gut genährt und offenbar gewohnt zu befehlen.

„Zu schade. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass dem anders wäre", sagte der Lanteaner gespielt bedauernd.

„Sie sind anders als die Meisten ihrer Art", stellte Fever lauernd fest. Vielleicht hatten sie hier versehentlich ein Exemplar gefangen, das ihnen noch anderweitig von Nutzen sein konnte als nur durch das Aktivieren verschiedener Gerätschaften.

„Ich bin nur älter und erfahrener", gab der Mensch zurück und lächelte leicht.

„Soweit ich informiert bin, stirbt Ihre Art normalerweise in einem Alter, bei dem ein Wraith gerade einmal seine Anwärterzeit hinter sich gebracht hat", meinte Fever und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Wir werden schneller erwachsen als Sie, das ist wohl richtig." Der Lanteaner zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und war nun sehr ernst.

„Interessant. Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte der Cleverman nach und roch, wie sein Gefangener nervös wurde, sich aber äußerlich nichts anmerken ließ.

„Interessiert Sie das wirklich?", versuchte der Lanteaner auszuweichen.

„Hätte ich sonst gefragt?", erwiderte Fever und lächelte leicht, „Ich bin neugierig, sonst wäre ich kein Forscher geworden. Sind Sie auch ein Cleverman? Oder ein Blade?"

Der Lanteaner stutzte, dann sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht, was diese Begriffe bedeuten. Aber ich gehöre nicht zum Militär, wenn Sie das damit fragen wollten."

„Was haben Sie getan, bevor Sie gefangen genommen wurden? Man griff Sie und einige andere mit Ihren speziellen Genen auf Tempes auf. Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass Sie kein Händler sind", meinte Fever und trat noch einen Schritt näher. Das Unbehagen des Lanteaners war nun deutlich zu spüren.

„Da irren Sie sich. Wir waren nur auf der Durchreise und wollten verschiedene Nahrungsmittel eintauschen, die mein Volk nicht selbst anbaut", meinte der Mensch, aber das Zucken eines seiner Augenlider strafte seine Worte Lügen.

„Oder Sie gehören zu einer der Erkundungseinheiten, die unsere Weidegründe ausspionieren, um später die Herden von dort wegzuholen", meinte Fever und knurrte leise.

„Jeder Mensch, den mein Volk vor Ihren ‚Ernten' bewahrt, ist ein Sieg über Ihre Art!" der Lanteaner gab sich trotzig und selbstbewusst.

„Sie vergessen dabei nur eines: wir werden den endgültigen Sieg davon tragen und dann ist es einerlei, wohin Sie unsere Herden umgesiedelt haben. Wir werden sie aufspüren", sagte Fever, dann fügte er hinzu: „Was allerdings keine Antwort auf meine Frage ist… was haben Sie getan, bevor wir Sie aufgriffen? Was ist Ihre Funktion in Ihrer Gemeinschaft?"

„Ich sagte Ihnen doch bereits…"

„Die Wahrheit, Mensch! Mit Ihren Lügen kommen Sie nicht weiter!" Wieder knurrte der Cleverman leise und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Dann glauben Sie mir eben nicht. Ich bin nur ein Händler, weiter nichts", behauptete der Lanteaner und starrte Fever wütend an.

_Gut. Wir werden noch viel Zeit für weitere Gespräche haben_…, dachte Fever und ging wieder an seine Arbeit. Er konnte spüren, dass der Mensch sich allmählich entspannte, je länger er ihm den Rücken zuwendete und an seinem Programm arbeitete.

‚Meister? Sie werden in der Biotechnik verlangt', hörte Fever Weavers Stimme in seinem Kopf. Mit einem zornigen Seitenblick auf ihren Gefangenen verließ er sein Labor und ging hinüber ins Zentrallabor, wo Straddle ihn erwartete. Der Meister der Biotechnik war ein unterkühlter Wraith, der nur selten seine Gefühle zeigte. Aber anders als bei Bonewhite, dem Inbegriff der Verschlossenheit, wirkte dieser Charakterzug bei dem Cleverman hochmütig und trug nicht zu seiner Beliebtheit bei. Andererseits war er begabt und fleißig, was ihm niemand absprechen konnte. Ähnlich wie Fever achtete er sehr auf sein Äußeres und wirkte immer gepflegt mit seinem glatt gekämmten Haar, dem komplizierten Haarknoten und dem bartlosen Kinn, auf das er sich Snows Zeichen hatte tätowieren lassen.

„Die Programmierung dieser Wartungskamera ist fehlerhaft", schnarrte Straddle und reichte Fever die faustgroße Kugel, die eingesetzt wurden, um in den Versorgungsleitungen der Schiffe nach Problemstellen Ausschau zu halten.

„Was stimmt daran nicht?", fragte Fever, der sich wunderte, warum es nicht ausreichte, dass Weaver sich darum kümmerte.

„Sie blockiert und lässt sich nicht mehr lenken, sobald sie einige Dutzend Schritte in den Leitungen zurückgelegt hat", erläuterte Straddle das Problem und schaute Fever herablassend an.

‚Meister, ich habe schon versucht ihm zu erklären, dass das an den ausgewählten Leitungen liegen könnte', hörte er Weavers furchtsame Stimme im Kopf und Fever atmete tief durch, bevor er fragte: „Darf ich fragen, in welchen Leitungen diese Kamera eingesetzt wurde?"

„Was für eine Rolle spielt das?", fauchte Straddle, womit er sich endgültig jede Sympathie bei Fever verspielte.

„Diese Kamera ist nur geeignet für die Kontrolle der Hauptleitungen in Wohnbereichen. Für den Einsatz in den Nebenleitungen ist sie zu groß, außerdem nicht gegen die Strahlung im Bereich der Maschinenräume geschützt und nicht hitzebeständig genug, um in der Nähe der Waffenbänke eingesetzt zu werden." Fever betrachtete die Kamera genauer, dann fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem ist sie verschmutzt mit etwas, das mir verdächtig nach Abbauprodukten aus dem Hüllenbereich ausschaut. Ich wiederhole meine Frage: in welchen Leitungen wurde diese Kamera eingesetzt?"

„Willst du damit sagen, die Hardware ist ungenügend?", fauchte Straddle und griff sich das Gerät.

„Ich sage nur, dass diese Hardware nicht geeignet ist für den Einsatz in Bereichen außerhalb der Hauptleitungen der Wohnbereiche. Aber Weaver wird sie sicherheitshalber auf Programmierungsfehler überprüfen", gab Fever trotzig zurück und nahm Straddle die Kamera wieder ab, bevor er sie seinem Assistenten in die Hand drückte. „War das alles, wofür ich meine Arbeit unterbrochen habe?"

Straddle schnaubte und ließ die beiden Datenspezialisten stehen.

„Mitkommen", befahl Fever seinem Assistenten, der ihm nervös in ihr eigenes Labor folgte.

„Meister, es tut mir Leid, dass…", begann Weaver, wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen von Fever, der fauchte: „Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein?"

„Noch mehr Probleme?", fragte der Lanteaner und grinste.

Die beiden Wraith schauten ungläubig zu ihrem Gefangenen hinüber, dann knurrte Weaver: „Du bist hier nicht gefragt!"

Der Lanteaner grinste breit, schwieg jedoch daraufhin.

„Du wirst diese Kamera säubern und auf Fehler in der Programmierung testen. Und nebenbei wirst du ihren Speicher abfragen und feststellen, wo dieser blasierte Idiot sie eingesetzt hatte!", fauchte Fever seinen Assistenten an.

„Das weiß ich bereits, Meister", entgegnete Weaver kleinlaut, „sie wurde im hinteren Hüllenbereich verwendet und kam nicht gegen den Strudel in den Leitungen an."

Fever atmete tief durch. „Ja, so etwas dachte ich mir auch schon…" Er seufzte und setzte sich wieder an seine Arbeit. „Trotzdem wirst du tun, was ich dir aufgetragen habe und ein Protokoll anfertigen. Guide wird nach seiner Rückkehr sicher Interesse daran haben."

Verschüchtert machte Weaver sich an die Arbeit. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sein Vorgesetzter so friedlich blieb. Normalerweise pflegte Fever bei den geringsten Anlässen zu Fauchen und zu Toben, besonders, wenn er es mit der Inkompetenz anderer zu tun bekam. Auch ging er selten den Weg über den Obersten aller Cleverman, obwohl dieser nicht nur sein Mentor, sondern auch bekanntlich sein Freund war.

Missmutig beendete Fever sein Umgehungsprogramm und dachte kurz nach. Dann machte er sich daran, etwas anderes zu überprüfen und stieß auf eine Sperre. _Na, das ist ja mal interessant… wer ist so dumm zu glauben, dass ich da nicht durchkäme?_, dachte er grimmig und bleckte die Zähne. Niemand legte sich ungestraft mit Fever an!

A/N: Wer behauptet, man könnte nicht auch auf dem Hive ein Abenteuer erleben? *fg*


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, Guide konnte seinen Ärger über seinen ehemaligen Freund kaum verbergen. Immer wieder stichelte Nighthunter mit diesem unerträglichen Lächeln, welches er schon bei Ease hasste. Es war doch nicht seine Schuld damals gewesen, dass sie auf ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Mission getrennt worden waren und der heutige Kreuzerkommandant drei Tage in seinem Dart ausharren musste, bevor er aus der Teergrube befreit werden konnte. Sicher, wenn Guide nicht so neugierig gewesen wäre und erst seinen Flügelmann befreit hätte, statt zwei Tage lang diese neue Herdenpopulation zu beobachten… aber nun gut. Geschehenes war Vergangenes. Außerdem, was beschwerte Nighthunter sich eigentlich? Immerhin erregte sein Missgeschick die Aufmerksamkeit von Black Pearl, sie ertauschte ihn und nahm ihn in ihre Zenana auf.

So, wie er selbst durch diese Aktion Snow aufgefallen war. Damals nannten sie ihn noch Observer. Der Beobachter. Vor langer Zeit, als das Leben noch einfacher erschien und jeder Tag eine neue Entdeckung bereithielt. Oder kam ihm dies mittlerweile nur noch so vor? War er inzwischen so alt geworden, dass er bereits alles gesehen hatte? Als er auf Snows Hive kam und auf Lightning traf, formte sich in ihm immer stärker der Wunsch, sich den Cleverman anzuschließen. Zwei Jahre sollte es dauern, bis er endlich eine Audienz bei seiner neuen Königin erhielt und sein Anliegen vortragen konnte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an dieses erste Zusammentreffen…

Snow trug ihr rotes Haar damals noch hochgesteckt, was ihren schneeweißen Nacken entblößt ließ. Ihm stockte damals wie heute der Atem, wenn er diese zarte Stelle erblicken durfte. Seine Königin kleidete sich bis heute von Kopf bis Fuß in schimmerndes Schwarz, heute bevorzugte sie Applikationen in Mitternachtsblau, früher war es Schwarzrot wie Blut. So empfing sie ihn in ihrem Thronsaal, allein. Sie gab sich kalt und abweisend, verweigerte ihm seinen Wunsch. Im Laufe des nächsten Sternenjahres sollte er noch vier Mal vorsprechen, bis sie ihm schließlich gestattete, seine Karriere als Pilot aufzugeben und noch einmal als Anwärter bei den Clevermen zu beginnen.

Heute wusste er, dass sie ihn genauestens beobachten ließ. Er benötigte keine fünf Jahre, um zum Techniker aufzusteigen, weitere zwei, um von Trowel zum Assistenten ernannt zu werden. Dann kam der Tag, an dem sein Mentor seine angeblichen Erfolge zu dick auftrug, sich mit Guides Federn schmückte und einen scharfen Schnitt durch die Kehle erfuhr. Direkt vor ihrer Königin. Es war der gleiche Tag, an dem Guide in Snows Zenana aufgenommen wurde und offiziell seinen heutigen Namen erhielt, bei dem ihn schon seit Längerem die anderen Clevermen riefen.

Er musste lachen bei dem Gedanken an seine erste Paarung mit Snow… wie unglaublich ungeschickt er sich doch angestellt hatte! Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn danach fast unverzüglich weggeschickt hatte! Zwei Tage später rief sie ihn erneut zu sich und… nun ja. Erst viele Jahre später gestatte sie ihm, die ganze Nacht bei ihr zu bleiben und ernannte ihn zu einem ihrer Gefährten. Heute redeten sie oft die Nächte hindurch – neben anderen Dingen. Sie war nicht weniger wissbegierig als er, nur durfte sie ihr Interesse an den Wissenschaften nie so deutlich zeigen, weil sonst die Kaste der Blades beleidigt werden würde.

Ihr anderer Gefährte Sniper war durch und durch ein Blade. Treu, verlässlich, gelegentlich aufbrausend und mit einem derben Humor gesegnet. Tatsächlich war es seine Idee gewesen, den anderen Lords der Zenana hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu erzählen, dass ihre Königin genug von Ease hätte und er bald damit rechnen musste, aus dem inneren Kreis geworfen zu werden. Sniper hatte sich lange darum bemüht, den jungen Pallax auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, aber Ease erwies sich als höchst flatterhaft, was seine politischen Ziele anging. Im Grunde besaß er keine und lebte in den Tag hinein. Außer an Snow schien er nur noch Interesse für seine Arbeit und die Freundschaft mit Fever aufzubringen. Eigentlich war der Bengel für sein unbeschwertes Leben nur zu beneiden.

Derzeit las Ease auf einem Datenpad und kicherte von Zeit zu Zeit. Wahrscheinlich blätterte er in den fürchterlichen Berichte dieses Blades Hawk, die ganz offensichtlich von Anfang bis Ende erfunden waren. Guide hatte sie schon vor Wochen gelesen und ihm war das Lachen teilweise im Hals stecken geblieben. Wenn er allein an die Paarungsszene dachte… glaubten die meisten jungen Wraith heute wirklich, _so_ würde das ablaufen? _Wir werden aussterben, wenn das nicht jemand eines Tages berichtigt_, dachte er und brummte unzufrieden.

Die Tür zu ihrer Unterkunft öffnete sich und Bonewhite kam herein, ausdruckslos und verschlossen wie immer. Ease legte das Datenpad beiseite und hob den Kopf, als sein Vorgesetzter sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.

„Und?", fragte Guide, der endlich wissen wollte, wie es Nighthunter gelungen war, mit nur fünf Kreuzern eine gleichstarke Flotte der Lanteaner zu schlagen.

„Es war schieres Glück, dass sie nicht aufgerieben wurden", antwortete Bonewhite und wirkte leicht verärgert. „Nighthunters Kreuzerverband wurde beim Ausdünnen überrascht und nur die Tatsache, dass die Hangartore bereits geöffnet und etliche Darts besetzt waren, bewahrte sie vor der Katastrophe. Hätten sie nur wenige Minuten länger benötigt um ihre Verteidigung zu starten, sie hätten den Tag nicht überlebt." Glück war ein Faktor, dem Bonewhite niemals vertrauen würde und es ärgerte ihn, dass so viele der letzten Schlachten von diesem beeinflusst waren. „Außerdem haben sie nur zwei Schiffe der Lanteaner abgeschossen, der Rest flüchtete."

„Nighthunter besaß schon immer mehr Glück als Verstand", knurrte Guide.

Ease rümpfte die Nase und entgegnete: „Er ist auch ein guter Schwertkämpfer!"

„Schwerter werden diesen Krieg aber nicht entscheiden", sagte Guide, „die Lanteaner sind uns technisch um Längen voraus. Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir so lang durchhalten, bis wir einen ähnlichen Stand erreicht haben und sie wirklich zurückdrängen können."

„Oh ja, ganz sicher! Dieser Krieg wird von den Schlauköpfen gewonnen werden, wenn sich bis dahin nur genug Schwertfuchtler geopfert haben", fauchte Ease.

Bonewhite schwieg. Er wusste von seinem Bruder, wie weit ihre eigene Technik hinter der ihrer Feinde zurückstand.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du zum Helden wirst und dich als Nächster für die Sache opferst?", fauchte Guide zurück.

„Indem ich die größte Gefahr für unsere Art banne und dir gleich hier die Kehle durchschneide? Gern! Aber leider hat mir unsere Königin dies verboten!"

„Du brauchst dich nicht hinter Snow zu verstecken! Deine überfällige Tracht Prügel kannst du dir jetzt sofort abholen, du vorlauter Bengel!"

„Bitte? Glaubst du, ich hätte Angst vor dir, du vertrocknete Mumie? Du bewegst dich doch nur noch, weil du vergessen hast, tot umzufallen!"

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene erhob sich Bonewhite und ging hinüber zu einer freien Schlafnische, weit weg von den beiden Streithähnen. Er legte seinen Mantel und Stiefel ab, dann legte er sich hin und zog die Zudecke über den Kopf, während die beiden Lords sich weiter angifteten.

Plötzlich hörte er zwei Schüsse und er setzte sich alarmiert auf. Riese stand in der Mitte des Raumes mit einem Stunnergewehr im Arm und knurrte, Guide und Ease waren betäubt zusammengebrochen – und endlich ruhig.

Bonewhite verzog das Gesicht. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen… nein, sie hätten sich schon nicht gegenseitig umgebracht, so reden sie meist miteinander." Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu seinen besinnungslosen Reisegefährten. „Ich weiß auch, dass das nicht angenehm ist, aber so sind sie nun einmal." Er runzelte die Stirn. „So können wir sie nicht liegen lassen… hilf mir, ihnen Mäntel und Stiefel auszuziehen und sie ins Bett zu bringen. Vielleicht sind sie dann morgen nicht ganz so wütend auf dich!"

Riese knurrte, tat jedoch, wie ihm befohlen. Als die beiden Streithähne zugedeckt in ihren Schlafnischen lagen, seufzte Bonewhite und wendete sich seiner hünenhaften Drohne zu. „Das solltest du nie wieder tun, hast du mich verstanden…? Ja, es war witzig. Dennoch… nein, keine Diskussion! Jetzt wird geschlafen. Dann leg dich eben nur hin und schließ die Augen, verflucht!"

Wütend stapfte Bonewhite hinüber zu seiner eigenen Schlafnische und legte sich hin. Riese übermittelte ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen und er setzte sich noch einmal auf. Die Drohne stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor seinem Bett und brummte entschuldigend. „Ja, ist ja gut. Ich rede morgen mit ihnen. Sie werden dir nichts tun, wenn du dich bei ihnen entschuldigst. Ja, _auch_ bei Ease! Und nun verhalte dich still, ich muss etwas schlafen… meinetwegen halte Wache, aber hier wird uns nichts geschehen. Wir sind zu Gast und…" Er seufzte. Riese war wirklich wie ein Schlüpfling. „Nein, ich bin nicht mehr wütend auf dich. Ich bin müde und wäre lieber zu Haus als unterwegs mit diesen…" Ihm fiel kein Wort ein, das Guide und Ease ausreichend beschrieben hätte. Aber Riese verstand und nickte.

Müde drehte Bonewhite sich um, zog sich wieder die dünne Zudecke über den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Fever hasste es, wenn er das tat, aber so konnte Bonewhite einfach schon immer schneller einschlafen. Sein Bruder zog ihm jede Nacht die Decke wieder herunter und knurrte ihn an. Bonewhite atmete tief durch und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er vermisste Fever. Nicht dessen Ellenbogen und Knie, die dieser ihm regelmäßig zwischen die Rippen und in den Rücken rammte, auch nicht die häufigen Albträume, unter denen sein Bruder litt, es war dessen Wärme und das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden. Nicht allein zu sein. So akzeptiert zu werden, wie er nun einmal war: wortkarg, verschlossen, schwermütig. Zynisch. Verbittert? Nein, dafür war er noch zu jung.

Guide in seinem Alter könnte verbittert sein, aber der Cleverman genoss sein Leben in vollen Zügen, jeden Tag. Obwohl er sich mit Sorgen und Problemen auseinandersetzen musste, für die es nur selten eine Lösung gab. Guide fand immer einen Weg. Nichts und niemand würden diesen alten Mann jemals brechen, dessen war Bonewhite sich sicher. Auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, er bewunderte Guide für Vieles. Und er mochte ihn, was ihn gelegentlich beunruhigte.

Selbst Ease bewunderte er von Zeit zu Zeit für die Leichtigkeit, mit der sein Stellvertreter durchs Leben schritt. Und den Einfluss, den er auf Fever hatte. Bonewhite dachte oft, dass er seinem Bruder vielleicht mehr im Weg stand, als ihm wirklich eine Hilfe zu sein. Dass er ihn herunterzog, statt ihm die Kraft zu geben, weiterzukommen. Ease lächelte nicht nur deshalb fast ständig, weil er dadurch noch attraktiver wirkte. Auch nicht, weil ihm der Ernst des Lebens nicht bewusst war. Ease lächelte, weil ihn kaum etwas aus der Ruhe bringen konnte und er immer etwas Positives in allem sah – selbst wenn andere nur noch niedergeschmettert die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlugen.

Ein Kichern ließ Bonewhite aufhorchen und er zog die Decke vom Kopf. Riese saß am Tisch und las von dem Datenpad, welches Ease vorhin in der Hand hatte. _Wer hat ihm denn Lesen beigebracht?_, fragte sich der Blade, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte und endlich einschlief.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Seltsamerweise schien man auf dem Hive der Primary recht froh darüber zu sein, dass Guide gerade anderswo auf einer Mission war und nicht bei den Reparaturen helfen konnte. Fevers Umgehungsprogramm erwies sich als ausgesprochen hilfreich und so war Coldambers Schiff keine zwanzig Stunden nach dem Angriff wieder hyperraumfähig. Auch wenn die Hüllenschäden noch einige Zeit zum Verheilen benötigen würden.

Todmüde betrat Fever sein Quartier, hängte den Mantel ordentlich über einen Stuhl, zog die Stiefel aus, stellte sie an die Wand, löste sein Zopfband und fiel aufs Bett. Mit bereits geschlossenen Augen wickelte er sich in der Zudecke ein und seufzte. Heute sollte er wohl erschöpft genug sein, um Schlaf zu finden.

Doch keine zwei Minuten später öffnete er wieder die Augen und starrte die Decke seiner Schlafnische an. Seine Glieder brannten vor Erschöpfung, aber in seinem Kopf hallten noch die mentalen Gespräche des Tages nach. Fever war gern unter Anderen, aber die unzähligen Eindrücke, die vielen Clevermen, die er heute kennen gelernt hatte und der Ärger über Straddles Verhalten ließen ihn wach liegen. Er schaute auf die Zeitanzeige und knurrte. Die Nachtzeit war bereits halb vorbei und er hatte pünktlich zu Beginn der Tagzeit in seinem Labor zu erscheinen. Er hatte seinen Assistenten ein Vorbild zu sein und eine Verspätung konnte er sich nicht leisten. Wäre Guide an Bord, hätte er ihm wohl befohlen, den nächsten Tag später zu beginnen, damit er noch genügend Schlaf fand. Aber ohne Weisung eines Höhergestellten…

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, ruhiger zu werden. Sich selbst zu bremsen und erst einmal nachzudenken, bevor er etwas unternahm. Die letzte gemeinsame Mission mit Guide, Ease und Bonewhite hatte ihm zu denken gegeben und er wollte sich ändern. Er wollte den Dreien beweisen, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte und sie ihn nicht in Watte packen brauchten. Und sich bei seinem Bruder regelmäßig entschuldigen, wenn dieser wütend auf ihn war. Auch wenn ihn die Erkenntnis ziemlich geschmerzt hatte, er wusste, dass er von Zeit zu Zeit unerträglich werden konnte und nur Bonewhite mit seiner schier unerschöpflichen Geduld auch dann noch zu ihm stand.

Sein Bruder hatte immer zu ihm gehalten, war jederzeit für ihn eingetreten, hatte ihn beschützt und Fever hatte es ihm oft genug nur mit einem neuerlichen Wutanfall oder Gezänk gedankt. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto elender fühlte er sich. Auch ihre letzte Unterhaltung war ein Streit gewesen, zu dem Bonewhite wie immer fast nur geschwiegen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sein Bruder bereits mehrmals den Hive verlassen hatte und auf eine Mission gegangen war, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Wer wollte auch schon ständig angefahren werden für Dinge, die unabänderlich waren?

Frustriert knurrend zog Fever sich die Decke über den Kopf. Sein Bruder sagte, so könne er besser einschlafen. Vielleicht wirkte das ja auch bei ihm? Er stopfte die Kissen zurecht, schloss die Augen und fiel nach einiger Zeit wirklich in einen Halbschlummer. Zusammen aus den vielen Eindrücken des Tages formte sich ein wirrer Traum, in dem Fever sich in seinem Labor wieder fand:

Er war allein, die Monitore waren schwarz, und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte die Computer nicht hochfahren um zu arbeiten. Er wusste nicht, an was er arbeiten wollte, aber es war wichtig. Unendlich wichtig. Dann verlosch noch die Hälfte aller Lichter und er saß im Halbdunkeln. Schritte näherten sich und er wusste, wer da zu ihm kam.

Panisch wollte er von seinem Hocker springen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er war wieder gerade fünf Sternenjahre alt und vor Angst gelähmt, konnte sich nicht vor Digger, seinem ehemaligen Erzieher in Sicherheit bringen, nicht flüchten, nicht verstecken.

„Ich weiß, das war deine Idee!", hörte er es knurren, noch bevor die riesige schwarze Gestalt des verkrüppelten Blades im Türrahmen erschien. Im Kampf war ihm sein rechter Arm abgeschlagen worden und Digger wurde damals über Jahre von Drohnen über das _Geschenk des Lebens_ ernährt, bis alles wieder nachgewachsen war. Da er bis dahin nicht zum aktiven Dienst taugte, wurde er zur Erziehung der Jünglinge eingeteilt – und suchte sich ausgerechnet Bonewhite und Fever als Zöglinge aus, nachdem diese von Winds Hive ertauscht worden waren.

Bereits am ersten Abend waren die beiden jungen Wraith aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schlafwabe geflüchtet und auf dem Hive herumgeirrt, bis man sie einfing und ihnen die erste Tracht Prügel ihres Lebens angedeihen ließ. Kein Erzieher ging sanft mit seinen Zöglingen um, aber Digger sollte es maßlos übertreiben. So wie an jenem Abend, nur wenige Tage nach ihrem Fluchtversuch, von dem Fever nun träumte.

Bonewhite hatte damals die Schuld auf sich genommen, wie er es danach immer tat und musste irgendeine Strafarbeit verrichten, Fever konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern. Aber er war zu jener Zeit allein und schlief, als Digger ihn an den Haaren aus der Schlafwabe zog. Gereizt nach einer Nährung durch eine Drohne, stürzte der Blade sich auf Fever, den er zu Recht für den Initiator der Flucht hielt.

Je länger Digger ihn am Schopf hinter sich herzog, desto mehr Leben kam wieder in Fever. Seine ängstliche Starre überwand er und fauchte, kratze, biss und trat nach seinem Erzieher, den das nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte. In einem verwaisten Flur drückte Digger den Jüngling mit seiner gesunden Hand an der Kehle an eine Wand und tat das, was kein Wraith je einem anderen antun sollte: sich gegen dessen Willen in seine Gedanken und Empfindungen wühlen.

Der Hautkontakt verstärkte die Wirkung der Gedanken und nur jährigen Wraith gelang es nach langer Übung, sich gegen solche Übergriffe zu schützen. Freilich niemals gegen eine Königin, aber männliche Wraith besaßen nicht so derart starke mentale Fähigkeiten. Doch Digger brauchte sich kaum anzustrengen, um die Schutzbarrieren eines Jünglings, gerade erst dem Schlüpflingsalter entwachsen, einreißen zu können. Ohnmächtig musste Fever erdulden, wie der vergrämte Blade sich mental in sein Innerstes grub und jede einzelne Erinnerung, jedes je empfundene Gefühl, jeden Gedanken hervorzog und mit seiner eigenen Bitterkeit befleckte.

Als der verkrüppelte Blade endlich von ihm abließ, hatte Fever das Gefühl, niemals in seinem Leben glücklich gewesen zu sein – oder es je sein zu können. Hilflos und schmutzig, so hatte er sich damals gefühlt. Allein, einsam, wund und zerstört. Und genau dieses Gefühl kroch erneut in Fever hoch, wenn er von dieser Begebenheit träumte, was seitdem fast jede Nacht in seinem Leben geschehen war.

Es half, wenn er die Gegenwart seines Bruders spüren konnte, die ihm sagte, er wäre nicht allein. Nicht völlig schutzlos. Dann konnte er sich gegen diesen Traum wehren, Digger von sich stoßen. Aber wenn Fever allein schlief, gab es nichts, das ihm Sicherheit bot. Nur wenn er sich so verausgabte, dass er selbst zum Träumen zu müde war, konnte er auch dann halbwegs ruhig schlafen. Aber so erschöpft war er heute nicht.

Fauchend und um sich schlagend erwachte Fever aus seinem Albtraum und sprang aus der Schlafnische. Gehetzt schaute er sich um, bis er begriff, dass er kein Jüngling mehr war und Digger schon lange tot.

Zitternd setzte er sich mit dem Rücken an eine Zimmerwand, zog die Knie an und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Er hatte gewusst, dass dies geschehen würde. In dem Moment, in dem Bonewhite ihm sagte, dass er auf eine Mission gehen und den Hive verlassen müsste. Und wie immer hatte Fever ihn deswegen angefahren. Aus Angst, allein zu sein, träumen zu müssen. Und aus Sorge und Furcht um seinen Bruder, dem er bis jetzt noch übel nahm, dass dieser sich für eine Karriere bei den Blades entschieden hatte.

_Wäre er bei den Clevermen geblieben, müsste er mich nicht so oft allein lassen_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er fühlte sich noch elender. Sein Bruder hatte zusammen mit ihm als Technikanwärter bei den Clevermen begonnen, aber im Gegensatz zu Fever fühlte er sich dort nie wirklich wohl. Bonewhite konnte um verschiedene Ecken denken, mehrere Faktoren gleichzeitig berücksichtigen und seine Schritte etliche Züge im Voraus planen – was ihn zu einem begabten Taktiker machte und von den meisten Blades unterschied. Aber für einen Cleverman war er letztendlich zu pragmatisch, zu sehr auch auf die aktuelle Situation bezogen, um wirklich weit in der Hierarchie der „Schlauköpfe" aufsteigen zu können. Fever hingegen konnte Zeit und Raum völlig vergessen und so lang an einem Problem arbeiten, bis er die Lösung fand – was ihn zu einer Art Genie machte.

Er lachte bitter auf. Was für ein hilfloses Genie er doch war, das nicht einmal allein schlafen konnte. Nach diesem Übergriff von Digger hatte er damals wochenlang kein Auge zugetan, aus Angst, so etwas könnte sich wiederholen. Irgendwann war er zu Bonewhite unter die Decken gekrochen und hatte ihm erzählt, was geschehen war – um kurz darauf endlich erschöpft einzuschlafen. In dieser Nachtzeit hatte sein Bruder beschlossen, sich immer um ihn zu kümmern. Ihn zu beschützen und für ihn da zu sein.

Digger sollte niemals wieder so auf Fever losgehen. Wenn der Blade für das Geschehene je Reue empfand, so zeigte er es nie. Ebenso wenig wie Bonewhite, nachdem er Digger tötete, viele Jahre später. Wie lang sein Bruder den Mord geplant hatte, sollte er Fever zu keiner Zeit verraten, aber es war gewiss, dass es schon lange vorgehabt hatte. Sie waren bereits im dritten Jahr Anwärter, als man ihnen mitteilte, dass man Digger mit sauber aufgeschlitzter Kehle in einer leeren Dartbucht im Hangar aufgefunden hatte. Kurz darauf ging Bonewhite zu den Blades der Wachtruppen.

Fever biss sich auf die Lippen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Als Wraith konnte er tagelang ohne Schlaf auskommen. Zwar würde er dann ziemlich gereizt sein, was aber wohl kaum jemandem groß auffallen würde. Weaver hatte ihn heute schon die ganze Zeit so verwirrt angestarrt, als er so ruhig geblieben war, obwohl eine Menge schief ging. Weaver mochte nicht nur manchmal ziemlich übereifrig sein, aber wenigstens besaß er etwas Talent für ihr Forschungsgebiet. Im Gegensatz zu seinen anderen Assistenten, die Guide ihm hatte zuteilen müssen. Niemand arbeitete gern mit Fever zusammen, der bekanntlich wegen Kleinigkeiten die schlimmsten Wutanfälle bekommen konnte. Aber wenn er sich zusammenriss, ruhiger wurde… vielleicht würden dann doch noch ein paar Begabte zu seinem Team stoßen. Clevermen, die wirklich Ahnung hatten von dem, was sie taten und ihm nicht nur im Weg herumstanden.

Heute Nacht würde er keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Er atmete tief durch, dann erhob er sich, kleidete sich an und ging zurück in sein Labor. Es war viel Arbeit liegen geblieben durch den Reparatureinsatz, vielleicht könnte er davon einiges aufholen. Der Lanteaner schlief in seiner Haltevorrichtung, also würde er keine dummen Fragen zu beantworten haben. Fever zögerte, dann rief er wieder jene Daten auf, deren Zugriff gesperrt war. Wer auch immer an der Sperre gearbeitet hatte, er war nicht dumm gewesen. Aber es gab kaum eine Datensicherung, die Fever nicht früher oder später umgehen konnte. _Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was da versteckt wird_, dachte er und machte sich an die Arbeit.

A/N: Dieses Kapitel soll zwei Dinge klarstellen: erstens, warum Fever und Bonewhite sich ein Bett teilen und zweitens, was mit Blueface in „Sonnentanz" geschieht. Bei Blueface kommt noch der Faktor körperlicher Schmerz hinzu, den Thorner höchst anregend findet, was er wiederum auf den kleinen Cleverman überträgt – insofern ist der Vergleich mit einer Vergewaltigung durchaus angebracht, auch wenn ich mich (etwas) dagegen sträube. In Star Trek TNG muss Deanna Troi so etwas Ähnliches auch durchmachen, einmal in der Serie, einmal im zehnten Film „Nemesis". Es ist nicht ganz das Gleiche, aber ich hoffe, es ist halbwegs nachvollziehbar, was an dieser Form eines Übergriffs in meinen Augen so verwerflich ist. Digger empfindet bei diesem Geschehen keine Form der „Befriedigung", weshalb Fever nicht ganz so gestört ist wie später Blueface. Traumatisiert sind aber beide.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Als Ease zu Beginn der nächsten Tagzeit erwachte, dröhnte ihm der Schädel und er setzte sich murrend im Bett auf. „Dieses Monstrum sollte vernichtet werden…", stöhnte er und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Er ist ganz sicher einzigartig… zumindest hoffe ich das", entgegnete Guide, dem der Kopf nicht weniger brummte.

Ease schaute sich um – weder Bonewhite noch die riesige Drohne waren im Raum. Nur seine eigenen Drohnen neben Guide, der bereits angezogen am Tisch saß und mit einem Datenpad arbeitete. „Wo sind die beiden denn?", fragte der junge Pallax und ließ seine Nackenmuskeln knacken.

„In der Trainingshalle. Bonewhite versucht noch mehr von der Mannschaft zu erfahren. Riese begleitet ihn… offensichtlich möchte er nicht mit uns allein bleiben." Guide schmunzelte. Er mochte die hünenhafte Drohne mit dem eigenen Willen. _Mag sein, dass Firehead zu weit gegangen ist, aber der Grundgedanke ist nicht verkehrt_, dachte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was auch besser für das Monster ist", fauchte Ease, während er sich ankleidete. Seit er Riese das erste Mal begegnet war, lehnten die beiden sich ab. Und war es der Drohne bereits mehrfach gelungen, ihn zu betäuben. Öfter als Ease zugeben mochte, dessen Eitelkeit dadurch nicht wenig gekränkt war.

„Hm. Ich werde nachher zu Nighthunter gehen und sehen… hm." Guide brummte und biss sich auf die Zunge. „Das alles ergibt keinen Sinn…"

Ease zuckte kurz verächtlich mit den Mundwinkeln, tat aber so, als ob es ihn nicht interessieren würde, was immer Guide da verwirrte. Oder was der alte Wraith von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer erfahren wollte. Er befahl seinen Drohnen, Aufstellung zu nehmen und ihm in die Trainingshalle zu folgen Er verspürte keinerlei Lust, allein mit Guide zu bleiben.

Dort angekommen wurde er gerade noch Zeuge, wie Riese eine von Black Pearls Drohnen durch die halbe Halle schleuderte und Bonewhite fluchend auf ihn einbrüllte.

„Das reicht jetzt, verdammt! Stell dich dort hin, wo ich es dir befohlen hatte und reiß dich zusammen!" Bonewhites Augen blitzten vor Zorn und der sonst so reservierte Blade gestikulierte ungewohnt heftig.

Die Blades und Drohnen der Kreuzerbesatzung, die hier hatten trainieren wollen, hielten weiten Abstand zu Riese, der knurrend den Anweisungen folgte. Ease wies seine Drohnen an, sich neben der riesigen Mutation aufzustellen und ging hinüber zu Bonewhite, der um Fassung rang. ‚Wie ich schon sagte, dieses Ding ist nicht zu bändigen. Du solltest dich von ihm trennen!'

Bonewhite schnaubte, dann kniff er kurz die Augen zusammen, atmete tief durch und entgegnete: ‚Er dachte, ich würde ernsthaft angegriffen werden und wollte mich verteidigen.'

Ease legte den Kopf schräg und schaute hinüber zu der Drohne, die Riese durch die Luft befördert hatte. Zwei andere Drohnen halfen ihr auf und stützten sie auf dem Weg nach draußen. ‚Heißt das, ein gemeinsames Training mit dir in seiner Gegenwart ist nicht mehr möglich, ohne Knochenbrüche befürchten zu müssen?'

‚Die Knochenbrüche kannst du auch von mir erhalten!' Bonewhite knurrte missmutig, dann fuhr er fort: ‚Er ist wie ein zu groß geratener Schlüpfling mit ausgeprägtem Beschützerinstinkt. Ich muss ihm nur beibringen, zwischen Ernst und Training zu unterscheiden.'

‚Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob man hier wirklich nur mit dir trainieren wollte', meinte Ease und bleckte die Zähne, ‚die Männer hier sind ziemlich gereizt.'

_Erzähl mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß_, dachte Bonewhite, entgegnete jedoch nichts, sondern schaute nur zu dem wachhabenden Offizier hinüber der nickte und sich abwendete. Kurz darauf begannen die Drohnen und Blades der Besatzung wieder mit ihrem normalen Training, wobei sie auffälligen Abstand zu den Gästen hielten.

‚Hast du etwas Neues in Erfahrung bringen können?', fragte Ease still und wies seine Drohnen an, ebenfalls etwas zu üben. Es tat den Kriegern nicht gut, allzu lang untätig zu sein.

‚Wenig. Über ihre Königin verliert keiner ein Wort, Nighthunter scheinen sie aufrichtig zu verehren und über die plötzliche Verstärkung ihrer Truppenstärke sind sie nicht weniger verwundert als wir', antwortete Bonewhite und erlaubte Riese, mit Eases Drohnen einige Griffe zu trainieren.

‚Ja. Mehr erzählen sie mir auch nicht', meinte der junge Pallax und nickte lächelnd einem Blade zu, den er von früher kannte.

Bonewhite beobachtete mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht die Schwertkampfübungen der Blades. Einige Bewegungen kamen ihm von Ease bekannt vor, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da sein Stellvertreter auf dem Haupthive von Black Pearl aufgewachsen und ausgebildet worden war. Er hatte Monate gebraucht, um Ease einige der leichtsinnigen Ausfallschritte abzugewöhnen, die der Deckung abträglich waren. Er selbst war von Hornet ausgebildet worden, der ein Schüler des legendären Bloodsaber gewesen war. Es lag Bonewhite fern sich darauf etwas einzubilden, aber er erkannte Schwachstellen, wenn er welche vorgeführt bekam. Und im Gegensatz zum talentierten Ease waren die meisten Blades hier nicht schnell genug, ihre Deckung wieder zu schließen, bevor sie ernsthaft getroffen werden würden.

Auch Ease erkannte diese Schwächen mittlerweile und brummte enttäuscht. ‚Sollen wir ihnen zeigen, wie man richtig kämpft?', fragte er still.

Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer leicht vor. Seinem Stellvertreter ging es wieder einmal darum, sich produzieren zu müssen. Ease wollte unbedingt beweisen, dass er inzwischen besser war als diejenigen, mit denen er zum Teil aufgewachsen war. ‚Nein. Dann verraten sie uns womöglich gar nichts mehr', entgegnete er und rümpfte leicht die Nase.

‚Ich denke nicht, dass wir bis zu unserer Ankunft an der Absturzstelle noch viel erfahren können. Dein Monster hat sie zu sehr erschreckt', meinte Ease und horchte in das mentale Netzwerk des Kreuzers. ‚Sie sind sich einig, dass man dir fern bleiben sollte, solang deine Drohne in der Nähe ist.'

‚Riese ist kein Monster.' Bonewhite unterdrückte ein Fauchen. Er war es leid, dass Ease ständig etwas auszusetzen hatte. Wenn er sich nicht mit Guide stritt, hackte er auf Riese herum. Oder brachte Fever auf dumme Ideen. Ärger keimte in ihm auf und er meinte still: ‚Du willst trainieren? Dann zieh deine Schwerter!'

Er trat einige Schritt zurück, zog seine Klingen blank und kaum, dass Ease selbst bewaffnet war, sprang er los und hieb auf seinen Stellvertreter ein.

Guide hatte Nighthunter auf der Brücke aufgesucht und gerade ein unverfängliches Gespräch mit dem Kreuzerkommandanten begonnen, als er eine Veränderung in der Mannschaft bemerkte. „Was ist?", fragte er und versuchte erfolglos tiefer in das mentale Netzwerk zu dringen.

„Kann es sein, dass deine Mitreisenden Streit miteinander haben?", fragte Nighthunter mit gefrorenem Lächeln.

„Ease kann jeden bis aufs Blut reizen, das sollte dir nur zu bekannt sein", entgegnete Guide und suchte nach mentalen Bildern, die ihm die Situation in der Trainingshalle zeigten. Er fühlte nach Bonewhite und musste grinsen. Sein Schützling genoss es gerade, Ease eine weitere Lektion in Demut zu erteilen.

„Es wäre unpassend, wenn deine Begleiter sich gegenseitig umbringen, bevor wir an unserem Ziel angekommen sind", sagte Nighthunter besorgt, „das könnte deine Königin nachhaltig verstimmen und meiner angelastet werden."

„Sie kennt die beiden. Außerdem würde Bonewhite nie so weit gehen." Im Stillen dachte Guide jedoch, dass auch der sonst so zurückhaltende Blade irgendwann einmal die Grenzen seiner Geduld erreicht haben würde. Und er wagte es nicht sich auszumalen, was dann geschehen konnte.

„Übrigens ein sehr interessanter Blade", sagte Nighthunter und lächelte, „ein Schüler von Gown, sagtest du? Dann dürftest du inzwischen darüber informiert sein, dass wir einige Umwege in Kauf genommen haben, um euch vor einigen Monaten auf Toalar einzusammeln."

„Verzeih mir meine Offenheit, aber das wussten wir damals schon", entgegnete Guide und lächelte ebenfalls. „Vielleicht hättest du Ease seinerzeit nicht in deine Taktikzentrale rufen sollen, um mit ihm über Belangloses zu schwatzen. Dein ehemaliger Schüler hat auch bei uns noch so einiges gelernt."

Nighthunter grinste. „Davon war ich ausgegangen. Ich habe ihn nicht gern ziehen lassen, aber die Fronten zwischen uns hatten sich mit der Zeit so verhärtet, dass ich meiner Königin vorschlug, ihn zu euch zu schicken. Von mir nahm er nichts mehr an und ich wollte nur das Beste für ihn."

Guide nickte. Still fragte er: ‚Er ist dein Sohn, nicht wahr?'

Nach kurzem Stutzen antwortete Nighthunter ebenso still: ‚Black Pearl pflegt nicht, die Vaterschaft ihrer Nachkommen zu verkünden. In ihrer Zenana gibt es Mehrere aus der Moonstone-Linie… einschließlich ihr selbst. Zwar zu einem verschwindend geringen Teil, aber…'

‚Erzähl was du willst, du weißt es aber, oder nicht?' Guides Lächeln war warm und herzlich. Er selbst wusste nur, dass er mindestens einen Sohn mit Snow zusammen hatte – wenn auch nicht, wer oder wo dieser war.

‚Ich nehme es stark an, ja', gab Nighthunter schließlich zu. ‚Seine Kapsel wurde belegt in einer Zeit, als sie nur mich empfing. Soweit ich weiß.' Er seufzte. ‚Außerdem soll er mir sehr ähnlich sein, erzählt man sich.'

‚Glaube mir, dein Flugtalent hast du nicht an ihn vererbt. Unserem Meister der Darts sträuben sich jedes Mal die Nackenhaare, sobald Ease den Hangar betritt.' Guide lachte auf. ‚Ich kenne keinen mieseren Piloten als ihn!'

‚Dann besteht ja noch Hoffnung, dass dieses Großmaul nicht mein Sohn ist', lachte nun Nighthunter und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn er es sich selbst nur schwer eingestand, es tat ihm gut, wieder einmal unbefangen mit einem alten Freund wie Guide zu plaudern.

A/N: Eases schaurige Flugkünste könnt ihr in „Dépendances variables" in Kapitel 15 nachlesen!


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

„Meister?", fragte Weaver zaghaft, als er am nächsten Morgen ins Labor kam.

Fever starrte ausdruckslos in die Luft und überlegte fieberhaft, was er mit seiner Entdeckung nun anfangen sollte. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er Weaver wahrnahm und sich zu ihm herumdrehte. „Du bist früh hier."

„Ja, Sir. Es ist viel liegen geblieben und ich dachte, wenn ich früher komme, dann…"

„Schon gut. Arbeite einfach weiter an den Analysen, ich muss etwas überprüfen gehen." Damit erhob er sich und ging hinüber ins Zentrallabor, um an Guides Terminal zu arbeiten. Da der Oberste der Clevermen sein Mentor war, erregte es kein weiteres Aufsehen, dass Fever sich dort Zugang zu den neueren Forschungen von Guide verschaffte. Zur Hälfte der Tagzeit hatten sich einige weitere Rätsel gelöst, was Fever aber nicht im Mindesten beruhigte. Eher das Gegenteil. Und wieder war es Weaver, der ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken riss.

„Sir? Hätten Sie kurz Zeit?", fragte dieser und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte seinen Vorgesetzten selten so ernst und blass gesehen.

„Worum handelt es sich?", seufzte Fever und fuhr Guides Terminal herunter, bevor sein Assistent einen zu genauen Blick auf die Anzeigen werfen konnte.

„Es ist der Lanteaner, Sir… er weigert sich zu kooperieren." Weaver senkte den Blick, bevor er fortfuhr: „Er verlangt nach Ihnen, Sir…"

Fever legte den Kopf schräg und runzelte die Stirn. „Er _verlangt_ nach mir?"

„Ja, Sir… wir arbeiten gerade an der Zentralsteuerung des Sternenringschiffes und benötigen eine cerebrale Aktivierung, die er nicht bereit ist zu geben, bevor…" Weiter kam der verschüchterte Cleverman nicht, denn Fever war bereits aufgesprungen und auf halbem Weg in sein eigenes Labor.

„Hatte ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt, Mensch? Sie bleiben am Leben, solang Sie uns helfen. Machen Sie ihre Sache gut, sorge ich für Ihre Freilassung. Andernfalls werden Sie ersetzt", knurrte Fever den Lanteaner mit gebleckten Zähnen an.

Der Mensch bedachte den wütenden Cleverman mit einem spöttischen Blick, dann entgegnete er: „Ich sagte Ihnen aber auch bereits, dass ich nicht alles zu tun bereit bin. Und was Ihre… was sind das überhaupt? Hilfskräfte? Auszubildende? Nun, was sie von mir verlangen geht über unsere Abmachung hinaus, Wraith!"

Fever konnte mit den Begriffen, die der Lanteaner genannt hatte, nichts anfangen. Außerdem verwirrte es ihn, dass der Mensch ihn mit ‚Wraith' ansprach. „Meine Assistenten baten Sie, etwas zu aktivieren und Sie verweigerten Ihre Mithilfe – was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach nun mit Ihnen anstellen?"

„Assistenten, das sind sie also… nun, ich bin nicht bereit, Ihnen Einblick in die Steuertechnik unserer Schiffe zu gewähren. Damit wäre ihre Art in der Lage, meinem Volk zu schaden", meinte der Lanteaner und schaute Fever herausfordernd an.

„Sicher wären wir das", entgegnete der Cleverman betont ruhig, „ich bringe durchaus Verständnis dafür auf, dass Sie nicht bereit dazu sind, uns diesen Vorteil zu gewähren… Andererseits gibt es genug andere, die Ihre Bedenken aus reiner Todesfurcht nicht teilen und stattdessen kooperieren werden." Fever sah den Lanteaner bedauernd an und winkte Weaver zu sich, der ihm zwar gefolgt, aber einige Schritt entfernt stehen geblieben war. Still meinte er zu seinem Assistenten: ‚Gab es inzwischen eine weitere Ernte?'

‚Nein, Sir. Dies ist der letzte Lanteaner an Bord', antwortete Weaver.

Fever nickte, dann wendete er sich wieder dem Menschen zu. „Unsere Späher haben eine kleine Forschungseinrichtung Ihres Volkes auf Dupin ausfindig gemacht. Soll ich Order erteilen, die dort stationierten Wissenschaftler einzufangen und zu mir bringen zu lassen? Es sind nur Biologen und bisher waren sie für uns nicht von Interesse, aber sie besitzen das Gen und…"

„Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe!", rief der Lanteaner aus, „Diese Menschen haben Ihnen nichts getan!"

„Nein, das haben sie nicht. Aber es liegt in Ihrer Hand, ob ich sie für meine Forschungen benötige oder nicht." Fever lächelte eiskalt. Es hatte tatsächlich eine Forschungsstation auf Dupin gegeben, aber diese war Ziel von Guides letzter Mission gewesen und buchstäblich in Rauch aufgegangen – Wochen, nachdem der Lanteaner, der sich gerade vor ihm in der Haltevorrichtung befand, eingefangen worden war. Er konnte noch nichts von der Zerstörung gehört haben, da von dort keine Gefangenen mitgebracht worden waren.

Weaver, der die Lüge seines Vorgesetzten spüren konnte, fragte still: ‚Sir, was tun Sie da?'

Immer noch lächelnd wendete Fever sich an Weaver und antwortete mental: ‚Unser Testobjekt erpressen. Und jetzt nicke und verlasse das Labor – kehre in einigen Minuten zurück und gib vor, mir etwas berichten zu wollen.'

Weaver runzelte die Stirn, nickte und wendete sich zum Gehen.

„Nein!", rief der Lanteaner und kämpfte gegen die Haltevorrichtung an. „Das können Sie doch nicht tun! Genauso wenig, wie ich Ihnen helfen kann, das müssen Sie doch verstehen!"

„Sicher verstehe ich das. Aber wir befinden uns im Krieg. Für uns geht es um das Überleben unserer Spezies… wie ich Ihnen schon sagte: es ist weder in unserem Interesse, Ihre Art zu vernichten, noch selbst vernichtet zu werden. Wir wollen nur eine gerechte Chance erhalten, uns gegen Ihr Volk zur Wehr setzen zu können." Fever zuckte mit den Schultern und wendete sich ab.

Der Lanteaner schwieg daraufhin und beobachtete sehr genau die Geschehnisse, als Weaver zurückkehrte und zu Fever ging. ‚Ist das in Ordnung so, Sir?', fragte der Cleverman still und Fever nickte knapp. An den Lanteaner gewendet sagte er: „Noch können Sie sich überlegen, was mit Ihren Forschern geschieht. In einigen Minuten wird es zu spät sein."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Befugnis dazu haben, solche Aktionen anzuordnen!", erwiderte der Mensch und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ein höchst bedauerlicher Fehler", meinte Fever und tippte etwas auf seiner Konsole ein. Seine Assistenten wies er an, mit ihren anderen Aufgaben fortzufahren. Nach einiger Zeit – in der er von dem Lanteaner nicht aus den Augen gelassen wurde – gab seine Konsole ein leises Fiepsen von sich als eine Benachrichtigung eintraf und er wendete sich an Weaver: ‚Folge mir.'

Auf dem Gang fragte Weaver: ‚Sir? Was haben Sie nun vor? Sie haben doch nicht wirklich einen Ernteflug auf Dupin angeordnet, oder?'

‚Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe jemanden gebeten, in der Totenkammer nach lanteanischen Uniformen zu suchen. Und die holen wir jetzt ab', antwortete Fever lächelnd.

Am Eingang zur Totenkammer, wohin man die Überreste aus den Nahrungskapseln und die Leichname getöteter Wraith brachte, damit sie dem Schiff als zusätzliche Nahrung dienten, erwartete sie ein kahl geschorener und reich tätowierter Blade, der mürrisch knurrte: „Dafür schuldest du mir etwas!"

„Wenn du demnächst ohne menschliche Hilfe eines der Lanteanerschiffe steuern kannst, dürften wir wohl wieder quitt sein", entgegnete Fever und grinste Feather an. Der Blade war einer der besten Piloten in Bonewhites Spezialkommando und nach einer gemeinsamen Mission unterhielten die beiden Wraith sich von Zeit zu Zeit.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was du mit diesen Fetzen anfangen willst", brummte Feather und reichte dem Cleverman einige noch halbwegs saubere und nicht zersetzte Kleidungsstücke.

„Damit werden wir jetzt einen Menschen aus den Nahrungskapseln einkleiden und in mein Labor führen – mal schauen, was unser Gefangener dazu dann meint", sagte Fever und zwinkerte Weaver zu, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

Feather ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die beiden Cleverman zu begleiten und zerrte schließlich einen verkleideten Herdenmenschen in Fevers Laboratorium, wo er den verschüchterten Mann gegen eine Arbeitskonsole stieß.

Fever befahl kalt: „Aktivieren!" und hielt dem verwirrten Gefangenen das Steuerelement entgegen.

Der Mensch griff nach dem Gerät und es tat sich – wie erwartet – nichts. „Sie müssen es cerebral aktivieren!", fauchte Fever, woraufhin der Verkleidete stammelte: „Aber… das kann ich nicht!"

„Gut… wenn Sie es nicht können, wird es einer ihrer Kollegen tun", sagte Fever, drückte dem Menschen seine Nährhand auf die Brust und tat etwas, das ihm sonst große Schwierigkeiten bereitete: er nährte sich von einem Menschen, der noch bei Bewusstsein war. „Bringt den Nächsten", fauchte er anschließend Weaver an, der mit großen Augen zugeschaut hatte. Feather grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und hob den ausgedörrten Leichnam vom Boden auf.

„Wie können Sie nur so grausam sein?", rief der Lanteaner in seiner Haltevorrichtung und spuckte seinen Hass förmlich aus.

Fever legte den Kopf schräg und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Ich und grausam? _Sie_ waren es doch, der zuließ, dass wir diese Biologen einfangen mussten. Hätten Sie kooperiert, wären wir nicht dazu gezwungen gewesen, noch mehr ihres Volkes in unsere Gewalt zu bringen. Irgendeiner von denen wird schon bereit sein, diese Steuereinheit zu aktivieren." Er wendete sich wieder ab und meinte still zu Feather und Weaver: ‚Geht auf den Gang hinaus.'

„Das ist unmenschlich!", protestierte der Lanteaner und strampelte noch mehr gegen seine Fesseln an.

Fever drehte sich ihm wieder zu, trat näher, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten und zischte: „Das ist richtig: ich bin kein Mensch. Ich habe niemals versucht, eine ganze Spezies auszurotten. Ich urteile nicht über die Kulturen anderer, greife in deren Genetik ein, zwinge sie, meine Art als gottgleiche Retter anzusehen… ich denke, ich kann stolz darauf sein, unmenschlich genannt zu werden!"

Der Lanteaner hielt den Atem an und ein Flackern in seinen Augen verriet, dass er bereit war, alles zu tun, um die vermeintlichen Biologen zu retten. „Lassen Sie sie frei, wenn ich Ihnen helfe?", fragte er flüsternd.

Der Cleverman legte den Kopf schräg, ließ sich das Steuerelement von einem seiner anderen Assistenten reichen und fauchte: „Aktivieren!" Im Stillen dachte er: _Ich verbringe zu viel Zeit mit Guide… ich trickse schon wie er!_

A/N: Der Wraith, der mit den Genen von Teylas Vorfahren experimentierte, tat dieses ohne das Wissen und die Erlaubnis der anderen („Die Gabe"), auch die Wraithanbeter kamen (so denke ich) erst später. In „Auf Abwegen" befürchtet Gown, dass die Wraith sich durch ihren Feind verändern würden, den Lanteanern ähnlicher werden müssten, um in diesem Krieg bestehen zu können (Kapitel 2). In meiner Vision sind die Wraith zu Beginn des ersten Krieges weniger grausam und sadistisch wie zum Zeitpunkt der Serie – eben insgesamt mehr so wie Todd.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Die Atmosphäre auf dem Wüstenmond war dünn. Die höchste Sauerstoffkonzentration würde man wohl in Knöchelhöhe vorfinden, aber den Wraith reichte es zum Atmen aus. Darras war ein riesiger Felsbrocken im All mit einer so hohen Schwerkraft, dass er gerade einmal von Flechten und primitivsten Moosen bewachsen war. Seine acht Monde hingegen wiesen die Merkmale auf, die man auf den verschiedensten Welten der Galaxie vorfand.

Der Mond auf dem sie sich befanden war einer der unwirtlichsten. Heiß und nur wenig von den verschiedenen Luftschichten gefiltert brannte das Licht der Sonne des Systems auf der sandigen Oberfläche. Ease rümpfte die Nase, als sie aus der Fähre stiegen und die ersten beißenden Atemzüge nahmen, bis sich ihre Körper an die Bedingungen angepasst hatten. Außerdem schmerzten ihn immer noch die Rippen, wo Bonewhite etliche harte Treffer mit der flachen Seite seiner Schwerter hatte landen können. Er knurrte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er selbst sich gerade einmal hatte verteidigen können, sein Vorgesetzter aber immer noch die Zeit über hatte, seine Schwerter so zu drehen, dass er keine tödlichen Hiebe austeilte.

Niemandem in der Trainingshalle war entgangen, dass Ease eine Lektion erhalten hatte – wahrscheinlich niemandem auf dem ganzen Schiff. Nun gut, er hatte angeben wollen und war zurechtgewiesen worden. Bonewhite mochte einiges Können auf sich vereinen, aber mit Worten umgehen konnte er nicht. Für Eases Geschmack hätte ein verbaler Tadel durchaus gereicht. Die öffentliche Demütigung – und die damit verbundenen Schmerzen – hätte er sich gern erspart.

Bonewhite stapfte einige Schritte vor ihm durch den Sand und zeigte keinerlei Emotion – trotzdem wusste Ease, dass etwas nicht mit dem Blade stimmte. Erst brüllte er Riese an, dann ließ er sich zu einem „Übungs"-Kampf hinreißen, der mehr an eine Auseinandersetzung auf Leben und Tod erinnerte und schlussendlich hatte er sich schweigend in ihr Quartier zurückgezogen und jeden Kontakt abgelehnt. Selbst Guide hatte er noch unterkühlter als sonst schon abgekanzelt. Ease hätte darauf wetten können, dass Bonewhite am Liebsten sogar den Flug zur Mondoberfläche verweigert hätte. _Wenn wir wieder zuhause sind, muss ich Fever fragen, was da los ist_, dachte er, bevor er den Grat der Sanddüne erreicht hatte und erstaunt inne hielt. So ein Raumschiff hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Einerseits geradezu klobig und abstoßend, andererseits mit einem formvollendeten Heck und reliefartigen Ornamenten auf der silbrigen Außenhülle lag das Wrack vor ihnen im weißen Sand. Auch Guide stand bewegungslos da und sog scharf die Luft ein. Nur Bonewhite schien unbeeindruckt von dem gut zweihundert Schritt langen Schiff, das dort vor ihnen die gleißende Sonne reflektierte.

„Unsere Patrouille fand es vor drei Erntemonden durch Zufall. Es gab weder Überlebende noch… Leichen der Erbauer", erklärte Nighthunter und genoss die Verwunderung, die auf Guides Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Kommt weiter, das Innere wird euch noch weit mehr in Erstaunen versetzen."

Womit Nighthunter Recht behalten sollte. Black Pearls Clevermen war es gelungen, die Stromversorgung wieder herzustellen und so waren die riesigen Hallen und Flure des Schiffs hell erleuchtet, als die Wraith eintraten. „Dies ist Filer", stellte der Kreuzerkommandant einen Cleverman vor, der auf sie gewartet hatte, „er wird euch alle Fragen beantworten können, sofern sie schon geklärt sind."

„Wer hat dieses Schiff erbaut?", fragte Guide sofort und schaute sich neugierig um.

„Nun… genau das wissen wir noch nicht", antwortete der Cleverman verlegen und schaute verunsichert zu Nighthunter hinüber, der fast unmerklich nickte. Wie dieser und Ease stammte auch er aus der Moonstone-Blutlinie, schien sich im Gegensatz zu den beiden Blades nicht allzu viel aus seinem Äußeren zu machen. Seine filzigen Haare hatte er in einem lockeren Zopf gebändigt, trug keinerlei Schmuck und seine Stiefel waren ziemlich abgewetzt. „Wir wissen nur, dass es keine Menschen gewesen sein können."

Erstaunt schaute Guide dem Cleverman direkt ins Gesicht und knurrte leise. „Eine andere Spezies?" Als daraufhin Filer nickte, mutmaßte er: „Dann müssen diese Wesen riesig sein – die Deckenhöhe hier ist erstaunlich hoch!"

Wieder schaute Filer unsicher zu Nighthunter, bevor er antwortete: „Eigentlich vermuten wir, dass sie recht klein und zierlich sein müssen. Ihre Sitz- und Schlafgelegenheiten sind… sehr schmal."

„Was für eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen…", brummte Guide und trat näher an eine der Wände. „Ist das hier ornamental oder dient es irgendeinem Zweck?", fragte er und wies auf ein von innen erleuchtetes Relief.

„Oh, _das_ ist interessant", sagte Filer und trat zu Guide, fuhr einige der Linien entlang, woraufhin sich das Muster des Reliefs änderte, „anscheinend ist das hier eine Karte des Schiffs… sehen Sie diese roten Bereiche? Dort war es zu einem Hüllenbruch gekommen, weshalb das Gefährt wohl letztendlich abgestürzt ist."

„Kommt mit", raunte Nighthunter Ease und Bonewhite zu, „die Schlauköpfe sind jetzt beschäftigt, ich möchte euch die wirklich interessanten Sachen zeigen."

Schweigend folgten die beiden Blades dem Kreuzerkommandanten durch die hellen Flure, bis sie auf der Kommandobrücke des Schiffes angekommen waren. Es gab einen Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes, in dem sich ein Wraith nur unbequem hätte setzen können, so schmal, wie er war. An den zahlreichen Betriebskonsolen konnte wohl nur stehend gearbeitet werden – und das in einer Höhe, wo sich Ease ziemlich weit hinabbeugen musste. „Klein und zierlich, in der Tat", sagte er und runzelte die Stirn. „Diese Wesen dürften kaum größer als Schlüpflinge sein."

„Ziemlich fortgeschrittene Schlüpflinge", sagte Nighthunter und winkte einen der anwesenden Cleverman heran, der eine Konsole für ihn aktivierte, woraufhin sich eine der hohen Wände in einen Monitor verwandelte – einen Monitor von riesigen Ausmaßen. „Da ich Guide kenne und weiß, dass er sich von anderen Dingen ablenken lassen wird, zeige ich lieber euch, warum meine Königin so besorgt ist, dass sie eure um Hilfe gebeten hat."

Ease runzelte angesichts der Anzeigen die Stirn und selbst in Bonewhites sonst unbewegten Gesichts war ein kurzes Zucken zu erkennen, das Nighthunter zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. „Schildgeneratoren. Wie sie die Lanteaner verwenden und doch völlig anders – wenn man unseren Clevermen vertrauen darf", sagte er und rief eine andere Anzeige auf. „Außerdem Waffen, mit denen wir wahrscheinlich in der Lage wären, uns besser gegen unsere Feinde zur Wehr zu setzen. Sofern wir ihre Funktionsweise analysieren können… die Übersetzung der Schrift und Sprache der Erbauer bereitet derzeit noch die größten Schwierigkeiten."

Ease schaute zu Bonewhite hinüber und meinte still: ‚Gab es je eine Sprache, die Fever nicht mit seinen Programmen irgendwann übersetzen konnte?'

‚Nein', gab Bonewhite zurück und trat näher an die Konsolen.

‚Dann sollten wir vorschlagen, dass…', begann Ease, bevor er unterbrochen wurde: ‚Das ist Guides Entscheidung. Es ist sein Fachgebiet und nicht unseres.' Bonewhites Zorn war deutlich zu spüren und Ease schluckte, bevor er seinem Kommandanten mit einem Nicken zustimmte.

„Was ist mit der Besatzung geschehen?", fragte Bonewhite laut.

„Genau werden wir das erst wissen, sobald wir das Logbuch übersetzen können. Aber es gibt hier eine Art Shuttlehangar, nur ohne Fluggeräte. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird sich die Mannschaft in kleinere Schiffe begeben haben, um weiter zu reisen. Wir können zwar die Sprache nicht übersetzen, aber Sternenkarten sind recht… universell. Wir wissen wo sie hinwollten", sagte Nighthunter und rief eine neue Anzeige auf. „Dieser Kurs war der letzte, der im Steuersystem einprogrammiert worden war."

„Das ist ja ganz am Rande der Galaxie", rief Ease aus, „dort gibt es doch nichts – warum…?"

„Ideal für eine fremde Spezies, die zunächst unentdeckt bleiben will", meinte Bonewhite nachdenklich. Der Zielplanet war in einem – so weit sie wussten – unbewohnten System. Der nächste Sternenring war zwei Sonnensysteme entfernt und wurde von den Wraith schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr genutzt, nachdem sie die dortige Herde ausgelöscht hatten. Eine bedauerlich aber notwendige Maßnahme, da es in dieser Sektion ihrer Galaxie genügend Rohstoffe für den Bau interstellarer Raumschiffe gab. Die frühere Bevölkerung hatte dies erkannt und mit den Forschungen begonnen.

Nighthunter nickte. „Wer auch immer diese Fremden sind, sie kommen nicht aus unserer Galaxie und sind auch nicht menschlich." Als er nicht fortfuhr, legten Bonewhite und Ease neugierig die Köpfe schräg. Der Kreuzerkommandant seufzte, dann meinte er: „Wahrscheinlich wird Guide auch schon dort sein… folgt mir…"

Guide und Filer waren in der Tat schon in dem Lagerraum, als die Blades eintrafen. „Schaut euch das an!", rief er begeistert aus, „Stasiskapseln! Anderes als die der Lanteaner, aber…" Er berührte eine der verzierten Oberflächen und das Innere der Kapsel wurde beleuchtet. „…sehr effektiv, möchte ich meinen!"

Die Blades traten näher heran und Ease knurrte. Der Insasse dieser Kapsel war ein primitiver Herdenmensch, der im Augenblick größter Panik eingefroren worden war. Sogar die Augen waren noch schreckgeweitet.

„Als wir den ersten Menschen aus der Stasis holten, schrie er wie verrückt und starb an Herzversagen", kommentierte Filer und rümpfte missmutig die Nase. „Danach beschlossen wir, die restliche Fracht in den Kapseln zu lassen, bis wir ihre Funktionsweise richtig verstehen."

„Gibt es Hinweise darauf, was die Fremden mit den Menschen vorhatten?", fragte Bonewhite knapp und schaute sich um. Weitere zwei Dutzend Kapseln befanden sich in diesem Lagerraum, nur eine war bisher geöffnet worden.

„Das wird sich alles in den Datenbanken finden, nehmen wir an", antwortete Guide, der seine Begeisterung nicht einmal ansatzweise zu verbergen suchte, „Wir werden das Logbuch kopieren und an unseren Hive schicken – niemand kann fremde Sprachen und Schriften schneller entschlüsseln als dein Bruder. Ich habe Filer bereits von Fever erzählt."

Bonewhite schnaubte leise und wendete sich ab. Wieder war seine Verärgerung deutlich zu spüren und Ease runzelte die Stirn. Still fragte er Guide: ‚Weißt du, was mit ihm ist?'

‚Was soll schon mit ihm sein? Er ist nachtragend, verstockt, ein Dickkopf und ich habe keine Lust, ihm alles aus der Nase zu ziehen', gab Guide mental zurück, ‚außerdem habe ich hier anderes zu tun, als mich über ihn zu ärgern!'

_Was bist du doch für ein guter Freund_, dachte Ease und schüttelte den Kopf.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

„Eine fremde Spezies?" Fever konnte kaum glauben, was Guide ihm gerade über Funk mitgeteilt hatte. Der Cleverman wurde nur selten auf die Brücke ihres Hives gerufen und er empfand es als unangenehm, so dicht neben Sniper, ihrem Commander, zu stehen. Der Blade war vielleicht ein geschickter Krieger, aber er galt auch als unberechenbar.

„Ja, und körperlich wahrscheinlich völlig verschieden zu allen, die wir kennen. Beeil dich mit der Übersetzung, hier gibt es unglaublich viel Technik, die es auszuwerten gilt!" Guides Enthusiasmus war sogar über Lichtjahre hinweg zu spüren.

Fever nickte und wollte schon die Brücke verlassen als die Übertragung endete, doch Sniper hielt ihn auf und meinte mental zu ihm: ‚Überprüf alles _genau_, was er da geschickt hat. Ich kenne Guide… wenn er so begeistert ist, pflegt er oft die Kleinigkeiten zu übersehen, die dann zu einem Desaster führen können. Außerdem traue ich Nighthunter nicht.'

‚Ja, Sir', erwiderte Fever und beeilte sich, in sein Labor zu kommen, wo die übermittelten Daten schon auf seiner Arbeitskonsole bereit sein sollten. Kaum betrat er den Raum, grinste der Lanteaner in seiner Haltevorrichtung ihn höhnisch an und sagte: „Ich fühle mich unterfordert! Haben Sie keine Gerätschaften mehr, die aktiviert werden müssen?"

„Genießen Sie die Ruhe, Mensch. Im Moment habe ich Wichtigeres zu tun", entgegnete Fever und setzte sich an seinen Platz.

„Dann könnte ich in der Zwischenzeit ja vielleicht verlegt werden? Ich denke da so an einen netten kleinen Planeten im Orak-System…", frotzelte der Lanteaner.

„Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und schweigen Sie", knurrte Fever, während er ein erstes Analyseprogramm zur Sprachdechiffrierung lud.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung, Wraith! Sobald Sie mich nicht mehr benötigen, wollten Sie mich freilassen!"

„Wir benötigen Sie aber noch", fauchte Fever, bevor er sich wieder zusammen riss und tief durchatmete. „Nur im Moment nicht." Seine Assistenten hatten bereits die Köpfe zwischen den Schultern eingezogen gehabt, da sie einen Wutausbruch ihres Vorgesetzten befürchteten.

„Und was soll ich dann in der Zwischenzeit hier tun?", fragte der Lanteaner, „Wer weiß, wann Sie wieder etwas erbeuten, das…"

„Sie könnten damit beginnen, sich in der Kunst des Schweigens zu üben", unterbrach Fever ihn. Weaver fragte er mental: ‚Sind wir mit dem Sternenringschiff durch?'

‚Nicht ganz, Sir. Aber die meisten Geräte sind gerade in anderen Abteilungen zur Analyse', antwortete dieser und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht schweigen! Sie versprachen meine Freilassung, also halten Sie sich daran!", insistierte der Mensch.

Fever verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Nun gut… wie mache ich Ihnen nur deutlich, dass ich für meine Arbeit Ruhe benötige… ah, ich weiß schon…" Er beugte sich hinunter und entnahm einem Fach seiner Konsole einen Handstunner. Kurz entschlossen feuerte er auf den Lanteaner, der daraufhin bewusstlos zusammensackte. „Schon besser." An seine Assistenten gewendet meinte er: „Und ihr seht zu, dass ihr mit den Sensorenauswertungen voran kommt!"

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete er, wie seine Helfer sich auf ihre Arbeit stürzten. _Vielleicht sollte ich den Stunner immer neben mir liegen haben_, dachte er und knurrte leise, bevor er sich wieder den übermittelten Daten widmete.

Bis zum Beginn der Nachtzeit hatte er zwar die wiederkehrenden Muster der Schrift der Fremden entschlüsselt, nicht aber deren Sprache. Er bemerkte Weaver sofort, als dieser sich neben ihn stellte, reagierte jedoch erst später. „Was gibt es?"

„Sir, wir sind mit der Auswertung fertig. Können wir Ihnen vielleicht noch zur Hand gehen?", fragte Weaver schüchtern und warf verstohlene Blicke auf den Stunner, der immer noch offen auf der Konsole lag. Clevermen trugen keine Waffen, auch bewahrten sie normalerweise keine in den Laborbereichen auf.

„Nein, ihr könnt gehen", seufzte Fever und verstaute den kleinen Stunner wieder in seinem Fach. Die Techniker ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und stürmten davon. Bis auf Weaver, der neben ihm stehen blieb. „Was ist jetzt noch?"

„Sir… Sie besitzen einen Stunner?", fragte Weaver schüchtern.

„Nein", antwortete Fever, „dieser gehört Guide. Es ist der Prototyp für die Handstunner und ich sollte ihn damals auf Fehler überprüfen, bevor er in Produktion ging. Seitdem verwahre ich ihn."

„Oh", meinte Weaver und wirkte erleichtert, „wir dachten schon… nun, dass Sie auf den Außenmissionen vielleicht… man erzählt sich so viel, Sir, und…"

„Guide geht nicht ohne Waffen von Bord. Ich mag sie nicht und ich habe die Grundausbildung mit den Zielübungen gehasst. Aber gelegentlich sind sie ganz nützlich – besonders im Umgang mit Lanteanern", unterbrach Fever das Gestammel seines Assistenten und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Gefangenen.

Weaver folgte dem Blick und lächelte scheu, bevor auch er sich davon machte. Fever blieb allein zurück und grübelte. _Was sehen die in mir? Eine Art Hawk mit Technikkenntnissen?_, fragte er sich und rümpfte die Nase. _Wenn irgendjemand für diese Geschichten genug Stoff bietet, dann ist es doch wohl Guide!_

Er machte sich wieder an die Arbeit und schaffte es bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, die Sprache auch noch zu entschlüsseln. Er fühlte nach Sniper, doch der schlief. Nur der Commander konnte eine Übertragung seiner Ergebnisse bewilligen und Fever wollte ihn deswegen nicht wecken. Guide würde noch einige Zeit warten können – und Fever vielleicht schon einiges aus den Logbüchern auswerten. Der Lanteaner war zwischenzeitlich zwar erwacht, aber er hielt den Mund, nachdem Fever ihn drohend angeknurrt hatte.

Ihm brannten die Augen, als Weaver schließlich zu Beginn der Tagzeit als Erster im Labor auftauchte. „Gut, die neuen Sensorenberichte sind gerade von der Brücke übermittelt worden, arbeitet daran, ich muss zum Commander", begrüßte Fever ihn und stürmte mit einem Datenpad unter dem Arm davon.

Sniper las die ersten Seiten des Berichtes noch genau, dann überblätterte er den Rest, bis er schließlich aufschaute und Fever still fragte: ‚Und du hast noch nicht alles übersetzt?'

‚Nein, Sir, das Programm läuft noch. Fest steht aber, dass die Fremden Experimente an Menschen vornehmen. Das Schiff sollte eine neue Lieferung Testobjekte zu einer ihrer Kolonien bringen, geriet jedoch in einen Meteoritensturm und wurde beschädigt. Anscheinend wollte man das Wrack später bergen', erklärte Fever und bemühte sich, seine Müdigkeit zu verbergen.

Sniper knurrte leise. ‚Kolonien in den Randgebieten von einer fremden Art, die über interstellare Raumschiffantriebe verfügt – das sind keine guten Neuigkeiten', meinte er mit finsterer Miene. ‚Sonst noch etwas?'

‚Bisher nicht, Sir. Aber ich werte weiter aus, was übersetzt ist', antwortete Fever und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

‚Bevor wir etwas hiervon Guide zukommen lassen, werden wir unsere Königin informieren', schloss Sniper die Unterhaltung und bedeutete dem Cleverman, ihm zu folgen.

Fever bekam nicht oft die Gelegenheit, den Thronsaal oder ihre Königin zu sehen. Was ihm auch nur recht war, weil er sich im Grunde vor ihrer Herrscherin fürchtete. Ease konnte noch so von Königin Snow schwärmen, Fever war sie unheimlich. Bonewhite und er teilten verschiedene Geheimnisse, die niemanden etwas angingen, eine Königin allerdings mit wenig Mühe aus ihm herausholen könnte, wenn sie wollte. _Das ist nur dein schlechtes Gewissen_, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Nicht, dass er je etwas wirklich Verwerfliches getan hätte, aber er wusste von einigen Dingen, die Bonewhite zu verantworten hatte und seiner Karriere schaden konnten.

Königin Snow empfing sie mit einem Lächeln, das auf Fever ganz und gar nicht beruhigend wirkte. „Wie immer schnelle Arbeit", sagte sie und nickte dem Cleverman zu, der sich tief verbeugte.

„Meine Königin, es ergibt sich ein höchst bedenkliches Bild durch das, was Cleverman Fever bisher schon übersetzt hat", begann Sniper, „ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten unsere Männer zurückbeordern und auch an Königin Black Pearl die Empfehlung geben, erst nach Rücksprache mit der Primary weiterzuforschen. Und vorläufig dem Wrack fernzubleiben."

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Guide sich damit nicht zufrieden geben wird. Außerdem… wenn sie an Menschen forschen, tun sie dies sicherlich ohne das Wissen der Lanteaner. Vielleicht sind sie alte Feinde von ihnen?", entgegnete Snow nachdenklich.

„Guide hat sich Euren Befehlen zu fügen, meine Königin", erwiderte Sniper fest.

Die Königin schürzte die Lippen, dann wendete sie sich an Fever: „Sag, hast du den Eindruck, dass diese Fremden eine kriegerische Rasse sind?"

Fever zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er antwortete: „N-nein, meine Königin. Sie scheinen vor allem Forscher zu sein und Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn man den Kurs betrachtet, den sie gewählt hatten: weiträumig um unsere und die Gebiete der Lanteaner herum."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Experimente an Menschen im Sinne unserer Gegner sind. Wer weiß? Vielleicht sind sie als Verbündete in diesem Krieg ganz nützlich?", überlegte Snow laut, „Wenn nicht, können wir von diesem Wrack nur lernen. Stellt eine Verbindung zu Coldamber her", meinte sie zu Sniper, „ich werde ihr vorschlagen, mit diesen Fremden Kontakt aufzunehmen."

Fever und der Commander wurden mit einem Wink entlassen und der Cleverman atmete erst wieder, nachdem sich die Türmembranen zum Thronsaal geschlossen hatten.

„Du wirst weiterhin die Logbücher durchgehen", befahl Sniper knurrend, „wenn du etwas findest, das dir merkwürdig vorkommt, erwarte ich sofortige Meldung!"

Fever nickte und schaute dem Commander hinterher, der sich wieder auf den Weg zur Brücke machte. _Wo sind wir nun wieder hineingeraten?_, fragte er sich und biss die Zähne zusammen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Für seinen Geschmack verbrachte Ease viel zu viel Zeit mit Nighthunter. Während Guide mit den anderen Clevermen auf dem Mond weiterarbeitete, waren die Blades zurück an Bord des Kreuzers gekehrt. Bonewhite hatte sich sofort in das ihnen zugewiesene Quartier begeben, wobei ihm Riese mit gesenktem Kopf folgte.

Nachdenklich hatte Ease ihnen nachgeschaut, bevor er seine Drohnen anwies, an den Trainingsprogrammen teilzunehmen. Nighthunter wollte mit ihm allein sprechen und schmollend war er dem Kreuzerkommandanten in dessen Quartier gefolgt. Missmutig stellte der Blade fest, dass auch hier eine zweite Schlafgelegenheit hergerichtet worden war – wenn selbst der Kommandant eines Schiffes sein Quartier teilen musste, sollte vielleicht doch auch Guide endlich aufhören sich zu beschweren, oder?

„Setz dich, mein Zweiter Offizier hat noch einige Stunden Brückendienst zu versehen und wird uns nicht stören", sagte Nighthunter lächelnd, bevor er sich selbst niederließ und einige Würfel über die Platte des Tisches rollen ließ. „Ein Spiel unter Freunden?"

„Seit wann sind wir Freunde?", fragte Ease spitz. Bevor er auf Snows Hive getauscht worden war, hatte es viel böses Blut zwischen ihm und seinem damaligen Lehrer gegeben.

Nighthunter seufzte und hörte auf zu lächeln. „Ease… ich bereue aufrichtig einige der Dinge, die ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe", sagte er ernst, „aus dir ist mehr geworden als der großspurige Angeber, der du damals einfach warst. Von mir wolltest du nichts mehr lernen, weil du dachtest, bereits alles zu kennen – ich wusste nicht mehr weiter und behandelte dich ungerecht, das weiß ich heute."

„Ungerecht?", fauchte Ease und beugte sich vor, um sein Gegenüber zornerfüllt anzufunkeln, „Sie haben mich drei Tage und Nächte auf einem Eisbrocken ausgesetzt, nur weil ich Sie im Schwertkampf besiegt hatte!"

Nighthunters Unterlider zuckten kurz, dann entgegnete er: „Ich habe dich nicht ausgesetzt, weil du mich geschlagen hattest, sondern weil du damit prahlen musstest! Dem ganzen Hive hattest du das Bild übermittelt, wie deine Klinge an meiner Kehle lag, verflucht!"

Ease schnaubte verächtlich. Dieser Episode waren Dutzende von Demütigungen von Nighthunter vorangegangen und er hatte es damals als notwendig erachtet, seinem Ärger so Luft zu machen. Heute würde er so etwas sicher nicht mehr tun – und ganz besonders nicht mit Bonewhite, der ihm erst kürzlich eine Lektion erteilt hatte. Andererseits war es für seinen heutigen Vorgesetzten danach auch gut, selbst wenn er als extrem nachtragend galt.

„Du hattest jeden Respekt vor mir verloren. In der Zeit, in der du mit Frostbeulen kämpfen musstest, habe ich lange mit unserer… meiner Königin gesprochen, was mit dir zu tun sei", meinte Nighthunter und schluckte, „sie beschloss damals dich an Snow zu geben, obwohl du schon zu alt für einen Tausch warst."

Ease knurrte leise, bis er das aufrichtige Bedauern von Nighthunter spürte. Er griff nach den Würfeln und ließ sie über die Tischplatte rollen. Eine Weile spielten sie schweigend, dann fragte er leise: „Warum sind Sie so erpicht darauf, sich mit mir zu versöhnen?"

Nighthunter behielt die Würfel, die er gerade werfen wollte, in der Hand und schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Wir werden alle älter, mein Junge. Vielleicht liegt es auch am Krieg, der mir meine eigene Sterblichkeit vorgeführt hat und… es ist nicht gut, mit ungelöstem Groll aus diesem Zyklus zu scheiden, spätestens im nächsten holt er einen wieder ein, oder nicht?"

Ease zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich nie besonders für ihren Glauben interessiert und pflegte mehr, jeden Tag zu genießen, ohne sich allzu sehr mit Sorgen zu belasten. Nicht, dass er nicht in der Lage war, sorgfältig zu planen und die Eventualitäten in Kampfsituationen bereits im Vorfeld realistisch einzuschätzen, aber für sein Privatleben zog er eine gewisse Leichtfertigkeit vor.

„Wie dem auch sei", meinte Nighthunter und legte die Würfel auf dem Tisch ab, „wenn es mir sogar gelingt, mich mit Guide auszusprechen, muss es mir mit dir noch viel eher gelingen."

„Dann stimmen die Gerüchte also", knurrte Ease und rümpfte die Nase.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dein Vater bin", sagte Nighthunter leise, „es interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nur, dass ich sehr stolz auf dich als meinen Schüler war, bis du begonnen hattest, dich wie ein Idiot aufzuführen." Mit einem Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Und ich selbst anfing, mich idiotisch zu benehmen, wenn es um dich ging."

Nun musste auch Ease lächeln. „Es ist viel Zeit seitdem vergangen", sagte er, „ich habe in der Tat auf meinem jetzigen Hive viel lernen können – und tue es auch jetzt noch jeden Tag. Ich bin froh über diesen Tausch – heute."

„Trotz der Aufnahme in Snows Zenana?", fragte Nighthunter mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Die anderen Lords sind mir egal. Ich liebe meine Königin, habe eine Aufgabe und einen Platz gefunden, einen der besten Freunde, den man sich wünschen kann… es gibt nichts, dem ich hier hinterher trauere", antwortete Ease ehrlich. Anfangs hatte es ihn sehr belastet, durch seine frühe Aufnahme in die Zenana keine Gelegenheit gehabt zu haben, sich an Bord des neuen Hives Freunde zu suchen, die in ihm nicht nur einen einflussreichen Lord sahen. Fever war sein Freund und es würde sicher noch der Tag kommen, an dem auch Bonewhite die künstliche Distanz zwischen ihnen aufgab. Wahrscheinlich waren diese beiden die Einzigen, die sein Status nicht interessierte – und er war dankbar und froh darüber.

„Ich hasse es, Mitglied von Black Pearls Zenana zu sein", brummte Nighthunter, „nichts gegen die gewissen Vorteile… aber… ich wünschte, ich könnte genauso gleichgültig auf die anderen Lord reagieren wie du. Erinnerst du dich noch an Speaker?"

Ease verzog das Gesicht. „Allerdings…"

„Er ist mittlerweile Black Pearls Gefährte und Master auf ihrem Haupthive, kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Nighthunter rollte mit den Augen. „Gut, dass ich vorher schon um einen Posten auf den Kreuzern gebeten hatte – weit weg von diesem Schwachkopf!"

Ease musste lachen. „Gut, dass ich vorher schon eingetauscht worden war!"

Nighthunter stimmte in das Lachen des Jüngeren ein und genoss den unbeschwerten Moment. Eine Weile spielten sie weiter und plauderten gelöst, bis der Kommandant auf die Brücke gerufen wurde. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen kehrte Ease in das Quartier zurück, das er sich mit Guide, Bonewhite und den Drohnen teilte. Seine Aussöhnung mit Nighthunter ließ ihn das finstere Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten übersehen, der auf seinem Bett saß und nur kurz von dem Datenpad aufschaute, an dem er arbeitete.

_Was macht er eigentlich, wenn er nicht arbeitet oder mit Fever streitet?_, fragte sich Ease und legte seinen Mantel ab. Zum Schlafen war es noch zu früh, zum Trainieren zu spät, also rief er seine Drohnen zurück. Riese saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf einem der Betten und gab keinen Laut von sich, reagiert nicht einmal, als sich die Tür öffnete und die anderen Kämpfer eintraten. Sorgfältig inspizierte Ease seine Drohnen, fragte ihre Erinnerungen ab, bevor er sie mit einigen Gedankenspielen beschäftigte und sich selbst an den Tisch setzte. Er griff nach der Schale mit Würfeln und ließ die bunten Kuben durch seine Finger gleiten. Gerade, als er Bonewhite fragen wollte, ob dieser mit ihm spielen würde, öffnete sich die Tür und Guide trat lächelnd ein.

„Gute Neuigkeiten! Die Primary hat uns erlaubt, dem ursprünglichen Kurs des Wracks zu folgen und Kontakt mit den Fremden aufzunehmen!", verkündete der Cleverman strahlend, woraufhin Bonewhite das Datenpad, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, durch das halbe Quartier schleuderte.

Ungläubig starrten Guide und Ease ihn an. So eine emotionale Reaktion waren sie eher von Fever gewohnt, nicht aber von dem sonst so reservierten Blade, der nun gereizt vor sich hin knurrte.

„Kann ich vielleicht erfahren, was dich daran jetzt so verärgert?", fragte Guide argwöhnisch und runzelte die Stirn, als Bonewhite nur ein Fauchen von sich gab. „Das ist keine Antwort", knurrte Guide und straffte sich. Auf dieser Mission hatte er den Oberbefehl und Bonewhite ihm zu gehorchen.

„Sie wollen Antworten, _Sir_?", fauchte der Blade und erhob sich aus der Schlafnische, „Sie wollen wirklich wissen, warum ich diesen ganzen Einsatz für sinnlos halte, während woanders ein Krieg ausgefochten wird? Sie wollen wissen, warum ich mich darüber ärgere, dass es Ihnen wieder einmal gelungen ist, meinen Bruder in eine ihrer Unternehmungen mit einzubeziehen? Warum ich es lächerlich finde, wie Sie beide", er deutete auf Guide und Ease, „sich tagein, tagaus wie die Schlüpflinge streiten und Ihre eigentlichen Aufgaben vernachlässigen?" Wütend griff er nach einem weiteren Datenpad, das in seiner Schlafnische gelegen hatte und warf es auf den Tisch des Quartiers. „Oder interessiert es Sie vielleicht, warum ich so wütend auf denjenigen bin, der dieses Geschreibsel offen hatte herumliegen lassen, so dass Riese mich bereits seit gestern mit Fragen löchert, warum ER nicht auch in die Privatgemächer einer Königin gerufen werden kann?" Wutschnaubend warf Bonewhite seinen Mantel über und fauchte: „Ich denke, das sind Antworten genug, _Sir_!" Ungestüm verließ er das Quartier und ließ Guide und Ease verdattert mit den Drohnen zurück.

Ease atmete tief durch, dann meinte er: „Oha."

„Früher oder später musste es so weit kommen", sagte Guide, setzte sich mit an den Tisch und schaute auf das Datenpad, das dort hingeworfen worden war. Natürlich – wie konnte es anders sein – war es der angebliche Bericht des Blades Hawk darüber, wie er eine Königin verführte um sein Leben zu retten. Er rümpfte die Nase und brummte: „Wer diesen Schund verfasst hat, sollte durch eine Luftschleuse entsorgt werden."

„So wie meine Habseligkeiten?", knurrte Ease, bevor er sich eines Besseren besann und leise sagte: „Er hat Recht… wir streiten uns wirklich wie die Schlüpflinge…"

„Absurd, so etwas ausgerechnet von jemandem vorgeworfen zu bekommen, der sich selbst ständig mit seinem Bruder in den Haaren hat", meinte Guide kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich habe dadurch in meiner Wachsamkeit nachgelassen…", grübelte Ease, „und mich sogar auf ein vertrauliches Gespräch mit einem fremden Kommandanten eingelassen." Ein kalter Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken. Hatte er zu viele Interna gegenüber Nighthunter preisgegeben?

_Und ich habe mich dazu hinreißen lassen, mit Fevers Talenten zu prahlen_, schoss es Guide durch den Kopf. „Du klärst diesen zu groß geratenen Schlüpfling auf", befahl er und wies auf Riese, der neugierig den Kopf hob, „ich versuche diesen Dickschädel zu besänftigen!"

Damit sprang er auf und verließ das Quartier. Bonewhites Wut glänzte kalt im mentalen Netzwerk des Kreuzers und er brauchte nicht lang, um den Blade in der verwaisten Trainingshalle aufzufinden. Blindwütig drosch dieser mit einem Kampfstab auf eine der Übungspuppen ein, die bereits Kopf und Arme eingebüßt hatte unter den zornigen Schlägen.

„Mach halblang", donnerte Guide, „was wir zerstören müssen wir ersetzen – und ich will unserer Königin nicht erklären, warum der Einzige, dem sie genug Selbstbeherrschung für diese Mission zugetraut hatte, das Inventar eines verbündeten Schiffes zerlegte."

Fauchend schleuderte Bonewhite den Kampfstab in eine Ecke der Halle und wendete sich dem Cleverman mit gebleckten Zähnen zu.

„Glaubst du etwa wirklich, unsere Aufgabe hier ist völlig nutzlos?", fragte Guide und bleckte seinerseits die Zähne im Reflex, „Unsere Königinnen sind der Ansicht, wir könnten in den Fremden Verbündete gegen die Lanteaner finden. Oder zumindest genug von ihrer Technik lernen, um unseren Feinden trotzen zu können. Stellst du auch ihre Meinung in Frage?"

Bonewhite schloss die Augen und knurrte leise, während sein Körper sich entspannte. „Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete er gefasst und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

Guide runzelte die Stirn, bevor er still meinte: ‚Es gibt Entscheidungen, bei denen auch eine Königin falsch liegen kann – darum ist es wichtig, _wer_ sie berät. Aber wie ich Ease schon sagte, dieser Krieg kann von uns nur gewonnen werden, wenn wir es rechtzeitig schaffen, die technischen Vorteile unserer Gegner auszugleichen. Das ist eines der Ziele dieser Mission.'

‚Es wird Jahre brauchen, bis die Technologie der Fremden für uns nutzbar sein könnte', erwiderte Bonewhite. Er besaß genug technisches Vorwissen, um die Situation einschätzen zu können.

‚Darum sollen wir ja auch Kontakt aufnehmen und sie als Verbündete gewinnen', meinte Guide und trat näher an den Blade heran. ‚Mit allem anderen hast du Recht. Ease und ich haben uns wie Narren aufgeführt. Was Fever angeht… ich möchte ihn selbst nicht mehr vom Hive lassen. Er ist für diese Art von Einsätzen einfach nicht geschaffen.'

Bonewhite nickte und biss sich – untypischerweise – auf die Lippen. Fever war sein größter Schwachpunkt und das wusste er nur zu gut.

‚Noch eines… bevor du dich je wieder so aufführst, sprich mit mir. Besonders, wenn du solch relevante Dinge wie Nachlässigkeit entdeckst. Ich bin es leid, dir alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen. Vertraue ein wenig auf deinen – und meinen – Verstand, ja?' Aufmunternd klopfte Guide seinem Schützling auf die Schulter, der daraufhin allerdings nur den Unterkiefer vorschob. _Sturkopf_, dachte er und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Jetzt komm mit, wir haben noch Einiges zu bereden.'

A/N: Ausnahmsweise also kein brüderlicher Streit, der Bonewhite zur beleidigten Leberwurst mutieren lässt ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

„_Ich weiß, das war deine Idee!"_

Panisch schreckte Fever aus seinem Halbschlaf hoch. Seit Tagen hatte er das Labor nicht mehr verlassen, außer um mit Sniper auf der Brücke oder der Königin im Thronsaal zu sprechen. Tag- und Nachtzeiten unterschied er nur noch durch die An- und Abwesenheit seiner Assistenten, die sich mit den regulären Aufgaben seiner Abteilung beschäftigten. Er selbst las ununterbrochen in den Logbüchern und Dateien der Fremden und fragte sich, was er eigentlich _nicht_ merkwürdig finden sollte.

Die Fremden waren ein einzelner Stamm einer Rasse aus einer anderen Galaxie. Eigentlich waren sie wohl schon in mehreren Galaxien heimisch gewesen… so deutlich wurde es allerdings in den Aufzeichnungen nicht gesagt, mehr umschrieben. Sehr analytisch und kalt, wie Fever es empfand. Nur an einem Punkt spürte er etwas Emotion – wenn es darum ging, über die anderen Stämme zu urteilen. Offenbar hatten sich die Wege dieser Wesen im Zuge eines Streites über die Zukunft ihrer Spezies getrennt. Und der dafür zu ergreifenden Maßnahmen.

Dem Cleverman schwirrte der Kopf. Diese Wesen waren wirklich völlig anders als die Wraith. Oder die Lanteaner. Wenn man sie für diesen Krieg als Verbündete gewinnen wollte, durfte man wahrscheinlich keinesfalls eine emotionale Strategie verfolgen. Fever glaubte nicht, dass diese Wesen so etwas wie Anstand und Ehre kannten, dafür waren sie zu… technokratisch. Man musste ihnen etwas anbieten, das sie praktisch verwenden konnten – Rohstoffe, Planeten für Kolonien… Menschen für ihre Forschungen. Noch verstand er nicht alles, aber irgendetwas war in der Evolution der Fremden aus der Bahn geraten und sie suchten in der DNA der Herdentiere nach einer Lösung.

_Was, wenn sie beschließen, dass sie das Gesuchte in UNSERER Erbmasse finden können?_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er schüttelte sich.

„Sie sollten besser in Ihr Bett gehen", meinte der Lanteaner, womit er Fever aus seinen Gedanken riss, „wenn Sie so etwas wie Betten benutzen."

„Warum sollten wir keine benutzen?", fragte der Cleverman und trat an die Haltevorrichtung für den Menschen heran.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie sind so anders als wir", entgegnete der Gefangene und musterte Fevers müdes Gesicht. „Andererseits arbeiten auch wir manchmal bis zum Umfallen, besonders die Forscher."

„Dann nehme ich an, Sie gehören zu den Kampftruppen Ihres Volkes, wenn sie so über ihre Wissenschaftler reden", meinte Fever und lächelte leicht.

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits mehrfach sagte, bin ich ein einfacher Händler der auf der Durchreise war, als Ihre Leute mich fingen", sagte der Lanteaner schnell und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Was wollten Sie noch einmal auf Tempes ertauschen? Geflügel?" Fever glaubte immer noch kein Wort von der Geschichte des Menschen.

„Seidenhühner. Ihr Fleisch ist eine Delikatesse bei meinem Volk. Und die Federn sehr begehrt für Kissenfüllungen", antwortete der Mensch.

Unwillkürlich musste Fever wieder an die toten Tiere denken, die ihre Herdenmenschen sich teilweise an die Behausungen hingen, bevor sie sie an Stöcken oder in Metallschalen über Feuer erhitzten und aßen. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm übel und er schüttelte sich.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte der Lanteaner, „sind Sie krank?"

„Der Gedanke, wie Ihre Art sich nährt macht mich krank", entgegnete Fever und wollte wieder an seine Arbeit zurückkehren.

„Bitte?", fragte der Lanteaner erstaunt, „SIE ekeln sich vor _unserer_ Ernährung? Das ist doch wohl ein Witz!"

Fever rümpfte die Nase, dann wendete er sich dem Menschen wieder zu. „Sie töten Tiere und stopfen sie sich in den Schlund. Und SIE halten _meine_ Art für Monster? Wer macht denn hier Witze?"

„Wir töten aber keine Menschen", entrüstete sich der Lanteaner.

„Nein. Sie schlachten fast jedes Tier, das Ihnen über den Weg läuft. Dazu fressen Sie noch Früchte, Gemüse, verändern alles mit Hitze und nennen es Brot oder Eintopf", fauchte Fever, der sich seinerzeit lange mit ihrem ersten lanteanischen Gefangenen Cervus Albus unterhalten hatte, „außerdem stopfen Sie sich jeden Tag voll, mehrfach. Von den Abfallprodukten ganz zu schweigen. Sie sind maßlose Tiere, die andere Tiere töten und als stinkende Haufen wieder von sich geben!" Er wirbelte herum und begab sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Der Lanteaner schwieg eine Weile, dann meinte er: „Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, Sie sollten sich zwischendurch etwas ausruhen. Ihre Assistenten schicken Sie ja auch regelmäßig weg."

„Ich habe keine Zeit zum Schlafen", knurrte Fever, „ich habe zu tun." In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: _Außerdem habe ich Angst zu träumen und will, dass mein Bruder bald wieder zurückkommt. Damit ich nicht mehr allein bin…_

„Glauben Sie wirklich, nach der ganzen Zeit noch effektiv arbeiten zu können? Ich sehe doch, wie Sie immer wieder zwischendurch einnicken. Vielleicht sollte _Sie_ mal jemand zu Ihrem eigenen Besten betäuben?", schlug der Mensch vor.

„Und gleich kommt sicher der geniale Vorschlag, dass Sie das gern übernehmen würden, wenn ich Ihnen doch nur eben mal den Stunner reichen würde…", knurrte Fever.

Der Lanteaner lachte auf. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Wraith Humor besitzen!"

„Überraschung! Die Monster besitzen Betten und Humor!", spöttelte Fever und rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Er saß wirklich schon zu lang an seiner Konsole.

„Aber besitzen sie auch Namen?", fragte der Lanteaner, woraufhin Fever den Kopf erschöpft hängen ließ und antwortete: „Ja, natürlich… oder glauben Sie, wir sind durchnummeriert?"

„Warum verraten Sie ihn mir dann nicht?" Der Mensch legte den Kopf schräg – so weit er dazu in der Lage war. „Meiner lautet übrigens Septimus Nonem."

Fever wendete sich auf seinem Hocker dem Gefangenen zu und überlegte kurz, dann fing er an zu lachen. „Septimus Nonem? Das bedeutet doch mehr oder weniger ‚Siebter von Neun', oder?" Er lachte noch lauter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, mehr oder weniger. Septimus ist mein Vorname, Nonem der meiner Familie. Haben Sie nun genug gelacht? Ich würde gern Ihren Namen erfahren." Der Lanteaner war beleidigt. Schon als Kind hatte er unter seinem Namen leiden müssen, nun aber von einem Wraith dafür ausgelacht zu werden war zu viel für seinen Geschmack.

Fever stand auf und versuchte, seinen Namen dem Menschen zu übermitteln, doch der starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Schließlich fragte er: „Was ist nun? Haben Sie einen Namen oder nicht?"

„Offenbar keinen, den Sie verstehen können", antwortete Fever und runzelte die Stirn. „Wir… unsere Namen sind mehr als Worte. Es sind Gefühle, Gedanken… aber Ihre Art scheint dafür nicht empfänglich zu sein."

„Sie sind also wirklich Telepathen", schlussfolgerte der Lanteaner, „aber warum benutzen Sie dann überhaupt eine Lautsprache um sich zu verständigen?"

„Manchmal ist es besser so. Wir… es ist kompliziert. Wenn wir nur gedanklich kommunizieren würden, hätten wir wohl keine Schrift und könnten nichts festhalten", überlegte Fever, „unsere Schlüpflinge müssen erst die Lautsprache erlernen, mental können sie sich schon teilweise vor dem Aufbrechen der Kapsel mitteilen…"

Der Lanteaner zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ihre Art scheint um Einiges faszinierender zu sein als mein Volk im Allgemeinen annimmt… Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich darüber noch berichten können werde?"

Fever musste schmunzeln. „Sicher. Sofern Sie die peinlichen Passagen auslassen", sagte er und schaute noch einmal zu seinem Arbeitsplatz hinüber, dann zu der Zeitanzeige. Bis zur nächsten Tagzeit waren es noch vier Stunden. Zeit genug, doch noch einmal zu schlafen zu versuchen.

Schweigend verließ er das Labor, nachdem er seine Arbeit abgespeichert hatte und suchte sein Quartier auf. Mantel und Stiefel legte er ab und setzte sich auf die Kante seiner Schlafnische, die ihm nun unnötig groß und leer vorkam. _Genug Platz für jede Menge Albträume von Digger_, dachte er und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„_Vielleicht sollte Sie mal jemand zu Ihrem eigenen Besten betäuben?"_, hatte der Lanteaner gesagt. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und ging zu einem Wandverschlag, öffnete ihn und schob die gesammelten Spiele zur Seite, die dort lagerten. Ganz hinten fand er, was er suchte: einen Beutel mit Effra-Beeren. _Bonewhite darf niemals erfahren, dass ich mir wieder welche besorgt habe_, dachte er und schüttete sich den Inhalt des Beutels auf die Hand. Er suchte sich die kleinste der getrockneten Beeren heraus und gab den Rest zurück in den Beutel, den er wieder sorgsam verstaute.

Er stellte sich den Weckalarm lauter ein, ging hinüber zu dem schon überlaufenden Becher, den er seit Tagen nicht geleert hatte und spülte die Beere mit dem kondensierten Wasser hinunter. Gierig leerte er den ganzen Becher – er hatte seit Tagen nichts getrunken, außerdem schmeckten die Beeren scheußlich. Dann stellte er den Becher wieder unter den Tropfer in der Wandnische und ging hinüber zur Schlafnische. Bald würde die Wirkung einsetzen.

Müde schloss er die Augen und spürte die Wärme, die sich von seinem Magen aus über den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er genoss die Leichtigkeit, die sie mit sich brachte und dann begannen auch schon die Stimmen des mentalen Netzwerks um ihn herum zu verblassen. Seufzend rollte er sich unter den Decken zusammen und erfreute sich an der Stille. Beruhigendes Rot und Blau erschien ihm im Geist und er tauchte darin ein… still, warm und bunt. Keine Träume. Für einige wenige Stunden würde er sich wirklich ausruhen können. Um den nächsten Tag zu leiden, aber das war ihm egal.

A/N: Gruß an alle „Voyager"- Fans da draußen! Seven of Nine ist zwar hübscher als so ein alternder Lanteaner, aber irgendwie konnte ich mir das nicht verkneifen *g*

Diese Effra-Beeren sind leicht halluzinogen und den Wraith eigentlich unangenehm und verpönt, weil sie die Verbindung zur Gemeinschaft unterbrechen, aber Fever braucht halt etwas Ruhe… KEIN Canon, wieder mal auf meinem Mist gewachsen! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Weaver kam wie jeden Morgen als Erster ins Labor und wunderte sich, über den leeren Arbeitsplatz seines Vorgesetzten. Die letzten Tage war Fever immer schon lang vor ihm an der Arbeit gewesen und der junge Cleverman vermutete, dass er zwischendurch überhaupt nicht weg gewesen war. Es wäre unhöflich gewesen – und vielleicht auch das Ende seiner Karriere – einen Höhergestellten danach zu fragen. Viele der Meister verbrachten mehrere Tag- und Nachtzeiten hintereinander an ihren Projekten, besonders Guide war dafür bekannt, nur selten zu ruhen, bis er eine Lösung fand.

Der Lanteaner döste in seiner Haltevorrichtung – ihn könnte er fragen, aber wer sagte ihm, dass dieser Mensch nicht später mit Fever darüber plauderte? Überhaupt fand Weaver diese ganze Angelegenheit höchst merkwürdig. Ebenso merkwürdig, wie er das ganze Verhalten seines Vorgesetzten seit Wochen… nein, seit Monaten schon empfand. In den letzten Tagen verhielt sich Fever noch zurückhaltender und… seltsamer.

Um nicht untätig herumzustehen rief Weaver die neuesten Sensorenberichte auf. Sie arbeiteten immer noch daran, möglichst umfassend über die Truppenbewegungen ihrer Gegner informiert zu sein. Die Ortungsbojen, die Fever vor einigen Jahren entwickelt hatte, leisteten gute Arbeit, aber die Wraith waren noch weit davon entfernt, ein lückenloses Bild zu erhalten. Still bereitete er die Arbeitsplätze der anderen Assistenten vor, als er plötzlich erschrocken herumfuhr.

„Das können diese Taugenichtse selbst machen", knurrte Fever ihn von der Tür aus an und legte den Kopf schräg. „Du bist der Einzige, der wirklich Ahnung von dem hat, was wir hier tun. Sobald Guide zurück ist, werde ich Ersatz anfordern. Erstelle eine Liste, wer in Frage kommt", wies er Weaver an und stapfte durch das Labor, bis er seinen eigenen Arbeitsplatz erreicht hatte. Sein Haar war noch nass, offensichtlich hatte er gerade erst ein Bad in einer der Lagunen des Schiffes genommen.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Weaver und deutete eine Verbeugung an, „wünschen Sie mich auch zu ersetzen?"

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich sagte… ach, vergiss es. Wenn du versetzt werden willst, werde ich damit leben müssen", brummte er und rief die letzten Daten auf, an denen er gearbeitet hatte.

„Nein Sir, das möchte ich nicht", schoss es aus Weaver hervor, „ich… ich bin gern in ihrer Abteilung und…"

Fever seufzte, dann wendete er sich seinem Assistenten zu und sagte: „Gut. Als mein Stellvertreter solltest du jetzt damit beginnen, eine Liste zusammenzustellen mit Männern, die mehr zu unserer Arbeit fähig sind als die Trottel, mit denen wir uns derzeit herumärgern."

Weaver riss erstaunt die Augen auf, dann machte er sich begeistert an die Arbeit. Stellvertreter! Das war einer der schönsten Momente seines jungen Lebens! Er huschte eilig durch das Labor, um seinen eigenen Arbeitsplatz vorzubereiten und kam mehrfach dicht an seinem Vorgesetzten vorbei. _Dieser Geruch_…, dachte er, bevor er zusammenzuckte.

Als Anwärter hatte er zusammen mit einigen anderen aus seiner Wabeneinheit mit Effra-Beeren experimentiert – was so viel bedeutete, sie einmal probiert zu haben und anschließend drei Tage krank zu sein, schwitzend, sich übergebend, frierend, von irrsinnigen Kopfschmerzen geplagt und wieder schwitzend. Natürlich hatten sie zu viel genommen, aber das wussten sie damals nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Blade, der ihnen die Beeren besorgt hatte, absichtlich eine zu hohe Dosis empfohlen – um sie zu ärgern oder endgültig von ihrer Neugierde zu heilen. Für Weaver war seitdem das Thema Effra-Beeren beendet – aber er erkannte den Geruch von jemandem, der welche genommen hatte.

Fever litt eindeutig unter Kopfschmerzen. Er war grantig, kurz angebunden und… effektiv. Wieder mehr er selbst als in den ganzen letzten Monaten, dachte Weaver bei sich und lächelte. Mit diesem Fever konnte er umgehen. Der ruhige, bemüht beherrschte und fast schon nachsichtige Fever, der sich dann urplötzlich wie ein Blade aufführte, war ihm unheimlich gewesen. _Vielleicht hat er das einfach gebraucht_, dachte er und nahm sich vor, in nächster Zeit öfter darauf zu achten, wie sein Vorgesetzter roch. Es konnte noch von Vorteil sein, die Geheimnisse anderer zu kennen. Und wenn es nur das war, sich mithilfe von Effra-Beeren für einige Zeit aus der Gemeinschaft zurückzuziehen.

Aber Fever würde wohl für lange Zeit keine Beeren mehr zu sich nehmen. Die Zeit, die er letztendlich geschlafen hatte, war viel zu kurz gewesen. Der Nachtnebel hatte nicht alle Spuren beseitigen können und so musste er ein Bad nehmen, um den süßlichen Geruch loszuwerden, den man entwickelte, wenn man von den Beeren gekostet hatte. Die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit waren schlimmer als befürchtet, aber er hatte wenigstens einige Zeit ausruhen können. Ohne zu träumen.

Er überflog die Logbücher der Fremden, ohne sie genau zu lesen, aber dennoch merkte er sich die Besonderheiten und notierte sie. Nach einigen Stunden beschloss er, ihren Commander um eine Verbindung zu Guide zu bitten und verließ das Labor, um auf die Brücke zu gehen.

Sniper saß im hinteren Bereich des Kontrollzentrums ihres Hive und las von einer Anzeige, als Fever mit einem Datenpad unter dem Arm eintraf. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und wartete, bis der Commander ihn ansprach: „Hast du etwas entdeckt?"

„Unter Umständen, Sir. Aber ich müsste Rücksprache mit Cleverman Guide halten, wenn Sie gestatten", erwiderte Fever mit gesenktem Blick.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie noch nicht weitergereist und schon außerhalb der Kommunikationsreichweite sind", meinte Sniper und wies einen der Brückenoffiziere an, eine Verbindung herzustellen.

„Fever!", rief Guide aus, als er endlich vor ein Übertragungsmodul trat, „Weißt du etwas Neues über die Fremden?"

„Nicht wirklich, Sir", antwortete Fever. Auch wenn Guide und er befreundet waren, hatte er den Obersten der Clevermen in Gegenwart anderer mit ‚Sir' oder ‚Meister' anzusprechen. „Aber ich habe vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihren Funkverkehr abzuhören."

Nun zeigte auch Sniper echtes Interesse und er erhob sich, stellte sich neben Fever vor den und Monitor lauschte dem Gespräch intensiver.

„Wie sollte dir das gelingen?", fragte Guide und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sir, in den Plänen des Wracks, die Sie mir haben zukommen lassen, findet sich auch eine schematische Darstellung des Kommunikationssystems. Ich glaube, mit einigen wenigen Handgriffen könnte man dieses mit der Technik der Lanteaner verbinden und diese wiederum mit unserer", erklärte Fever und übertrug die Daten seines Pads zu seinem Mentor.

Guide studierte kurz die Nachricht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist gute Arbeit, aber dafür habe ich selbst keine Zeit mehr. In einer Stunde brechen wir auf zum Zielplaneten der Fremden… aber Filer bleibt hier. Er ist Black Pearls leitender Cleverman und sehr begabt… ich werde diese Daten an ihn weitergeben und er wird dich kontaktieren."

„Wann wird die _Shark_ außerhalb der Kommunikationsreichweite sein?", fragte Sniper knapp.

„Wenn es keine Verzögerungen gibt, sind wir in zehn Stunden nicht mehr erreichbar", antwortete Guide, „auch nicht mehr für die Männer hier an der Absturzstelle. Ihr solltet also schnell sein, wenn ihr uns noch vor einem drohenden Desaster warnen wollt!" Er grinste und zwinkerte dem Commander kurz zu, der ihm seine Bedenken darüber, mit den fremden Kontakt aufzunehmen, in den letzten Tagen schon öfter mental, selbst über Funk, mitgeteilt hatte. Wären sie nicht so gut befreundet, hätte es dafür keine Möglichkeit gegeben. Offen aussprechen würde Sniper niemals etwas, das nicht mit den Ansichten ihrer Königin übereinstimmte.

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen und Guide atmete tief durch.

„Der Junge ist gut", kommentierte Nighthunter das Gespräch und lächelte anerkennend.

„Der Beste", sagte Guide voller Stolz. „Ich hoffe, es ist in deinem Sinne, dass Filer und er zusammenarbeiten?"

„An der Möglichkeit, etwas über eine fremde Spezies mit fortschrittlicher Technologie zu erfahren, ohne dass diese etwas davon mitbekommt? Sicher doch! Nur ein Idiot wäre dagegen", antwortete der Kreuzerkommandant, „aber das lässt mich wieder einmal erkennen, was du von mir hältst."

„Du weißt genau, dass ich dich keineswegs für einen Idioten halte", brummte Guide, „ein wenig grillenhaft vielleicht, rachsüchtig, unberechenbar, aber keinesfalls für einen Schwachkopf!"

„Du hast dich gerade selbst beschrieben, alter Freund", lachte Nighthunter und klopfte Guide auf die Schulter.

Guide bleckte kurz die Zähne, bevor auch er lachen musste. „Wir stammen einfach aus einer anderen Generation!"

„Ja… die Jungen heutzutage sind anders. Viel zu ernst und verbissen. Wann hat der stille Blade in deinem Gefolge das letzte Mal wohl herzhaft gelacht?", fragte Nighthunter grinsend.

„Ehrlich gesagt erst vor ein paar Tagen… als seine Drohne Ease mit einem Stunner bewaffnet durch das halbe Schiff jagte", sagte Guide und biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht laut loszuprusten.

„Sagtest du nicht, dabei hätte es sich um eine besondere Übungseinheit gehandelt?", fragte Nighthunter und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„War es ja auch… mehr oder weniger. Beide haben dadurch etwas gelernt", meinte Guide und riss sich wieder zusammen. „Sag, kennst du diese Berichte von dem angeblichen Blade Hawk?"

„Grundgütiger! Sag nicht, das hing mit diesem Schund zusammen…"

„Doch, doch… hast du sie gelesen?", fragte Guide.

„Wer nicht? So etwas Absurdes ist mir selten unter die Augen gekommen… aber es macht keinen Sinn, diese Schriften zu verbieten, glaube mir! Ich habe es versucht… zwei Tage später kannte meine gesamte Mannschaft sie", brummte Nighthunter.

„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr…", seufzte Guide und schüttelte den Kopf. _Vielleicht sollte ich mich selbst einmal hinsetzen und zumindest die Paarungsszene richtig stellen_, dachte er und schürzte die Lippen.

A/N: Ratet mal, warum Riese den guten Ease durch das Schiff hetzte? *fg*


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

‚Halte mir dieses Ungetüm vom Leib!', meinte Ease still zu Bonewhite, als sie gemeinsam mit ihren Drohnen die Brücke des Kreuzers aufsuchten.

_Keine Lust auf eine erneute Hindernisjagd durchs Schiff?_, dachte Bonewhite und grinste innerlich. So viel Spaß hatte er nicht mehr gehabt, seitdem Guides Mantel auf Gurasa Feuer gefangen und der alte Wraith es zunächst nicht mitbekommen hatte. Bis ihm zu warm wurde und er den Geruch bemerkte vergingen einige Minuten, in denen der Blade sich köstlich amüsierte.

Auf der Brücke fanden sie Guide und Nighthunter in ein Gespräch vertieft. Die beiden Wraith saßen gemeinsam auf der Bank im Hintergrund des Kontrollraumes und gestikulierten teilweise heftig aber nicht erbost. Still warteten die beiden Blades ab, bis die beiden Älteren das Wort an sie richteten.

„Wir werden morgen Laote passieren", meinte Nighthunter lächelnd, „Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten vom dortigen Sternenring unsere Hives anwählen und per Funk nach Neuigkeiten fragen. Guide hält das für Zeitverschwendung."

‚Nicht für Zeitverschwendung', meinte Ease still zu Bonewhite, ‚er befürchtet nur, dass Fever irgendetwas entdeckt hat, das gegen eine Kontaktaufnahme spricht und er den Befehl zur Umkehr erhält.'

Bonewhite atmete tief durch. Natürlich hatte Ease damit Recht – und auch Nighthunter verhielt sich, als ob er genau das Gleiche dachte. „Nach dem Angriff auf das Schiff der Primary…", begann er, doch Guide unterbrach ihn barsch.

„Die halbe Flotte hat sich um Coldambers… Queen Deaths Hive positioniert. Die andere Hälfte jagt die vereinzelten Schiffe der Lanteaner, die sich zu weit auf unser Gebiet vorwagen. Wir reagieren seit Wochen nur noch – indem wir neue Verbündete suchen, bestimmen wir selbst wieder einen Teil des Geschehens", fauchte er und bleckte die Zähne.

„Wenn wir keinen Kontakt aufnehmen, wird meine Königin sich fragen, was wir in der Zwischenzeit angestellt haben", meinte Nighthunter nachdenklich.

„Ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn Black Pearl dir nicht so weit vertraut, dass sie dich nicht ein paar Tage aus den Augen lassen will", knurrte Guide.

_Ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn Guide wirklich denkt, damit bei Snow durchzukommen_, dachte Ease, behielt diesen Gedanken jedoch für sich.

Nighthunter fauchte leise. „Wie dem auch sei, ich werde zumindest Filer an der Absturzstelle kontaktieren, sobald wir den Sternenring als Verstärker für unsere Funksignale nutzen können."

„Reine Zeitverschwendung", brummte Guide und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.

„Unser Gespräch dreht sich im Kreis", stellte Nighthunter fest und biss sich auf die Lippen.

‚Und was sollen wir daran jetzt ändern?', fragte Ease still Bonewhite, der nur etwas seiner Gereiztheit als Antwort übermittelte.

„Dann lass uns das Thema wechseln. Wir hatten die Jungen gerufen, weil wir noch etwas anderes zu sagen haben", sagte Guide mit finsterer Miene.

„Ja, richtig…", brummte Nighthunter, „dazu sollten wir aber vielleicht in die Taktik hinüber gehen", fügte er leise hinzu und erhob sich.

Die anderen folgten ihm in die taktische Zentrale, einem kleinen Raum mit einem großen Monitor, auf dem die letzten ihnen bekannten Schiffspositionen ihrer Flotte und der der Lanteaner angezeigt wurden. Der Kreuzerkommandant schickte die beiden Blades, die hier Dienst taten vor die Tür und rief eine Sternenkartensimulation auf. „Im Wrack war dieser Planet als Ziel eingegeben. Unsere letzten Informationen über diesen sind gute einhundertfünfzig Sternenjahre alt. Damals schickten wir die letzte Aufklärungssonde aus um nachzuschauen, ob es nach der Auslöschung der Herde von Laote neue Aktivitäten in diesem Sektor gegeben hat", erläuterte er die Anzeigen und vergrößerte eine dreidimensionale Projektion des Planeten. „Damals konnte die Sonde nichts entdecken, was auf eine Besiedlung schließen ließ. Aber es gibt einige Orte auf dem nördlichen Kontinent, die am Wahrscheinlichsten für den Bau von Städten geeignet sind."

„Wir werden folgendermaßen vorgehen", meldete sich nun Guide zu Wort, „den Hyperraum werden wir ganz an Rande des Sonnensystems verlassen und eine Grußbotschaft senden, noch bevor wir die Scanner einsetzen können. Dann werden wir uns langsam dem Zielplaneten nähern und entweder bereits eine Kommunikation führen oder aber weiter Grüße senden."

„Im Schatten des dritten Mondes wird ein Dart starten – mit euch beiden und euren Drohnen in den Musterpuffern", übernahm nun wieder Nighthunter, „der Pilot wird die Anweisung erhalten, die planetaren Bauten zu scannen und euch unauffällig am Rande einer der Siedlungen absetzen."

„Wenn man uns freundlich empfängt, findet heraus, was ihr könnt, während wir die Verhandlungen anbahnen", sagte Guide, „wenn man nichts mit uns zu tun haben will, richtet so viel Schaden wie nur möglich an."

„Wir werden euch wieder einsammeln, sobald wir dazu unauffällig Gelegenheit haben", versicherte Nighthunter den beiden Blades, die mit ausdrucklosen Mienen den Ausführungen gefolgt waren. „Diese Scanner sollt ihr benutzen, um Informationen zu sammeln. Nehmt sie an euch und aktiviert sie sofort, wenn ihr rematerialisiert worden seid."

Guide reichte den beiden Blades je einen modifizierten Scanner und meinte: „Ich habe einen Teil des Übersetzungsprogramms von Fever aufgespielt. Ihr solltet damit in der Lage sein, die Schrift der Fremden lesen zu können. Sucht nach Hinweisen, ob und wie die Fremden in Verbindung mit den Lanteanern stehen."

Ease und Bonewhite nickten stumm und nahmen die Geräte an sich. Erst als sie wieder in der ihnen zugewiesenen Unterkunft waren, brummte Ease: „Nun wäre auch geklärt, warum überhaupt einer von uns Guide begleiten sollte."

_Ja,_ dachte Bonewhite, _sie wollten aber zunächst nur dich, nicht mich dabei haben. Ich weiß lediglich noch nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat_. Laut fragte er: „Kennst du Black Pearl?"

Ease stutzte und schaute Bonewhite erstaunt an. „Sie ist meine Mutter. Aber ich hatte nie viel mit ihr zu tun, obwohl ich auf ihrem Hive aufgewachsen bin." Er runzelte die Stirn, bevor er fortfuhr: „Nighthunter nahm mich zwei oder drei Male mit in den Thronsaal. Sie ist recht klein und dunkel… schwarzes Haar. Nicht so hübsch wie Snow, aber…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, dann fragte er: „Warum fragst du?"

„Nicht weiter wichtig", wiegelte Bonewhite ab. An Riese gewendet zischte er: „Nein, es ist gut jetzt! Schluss!"

„Was ist? Fragt er, ob er mich noch mal für Zielübungen benutzen darf?", fragte Ease mit gefletschten Zähnen.

Bonewhite knurrte zur Antwort und schickte Riese zu Bett. Missmutig setzte er sich an den Tisch ihres Quartiers und zog die Schale mit den Würfeln zu sich hinüber. „Der Violette ist gezinkt, sagst du?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich fand ihn auf dem Boden. Er zeigt sehr oft die Acht an, finde ich", entgegnete Ease und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Er drehte den violetten Spielstein mehrfach in den Händen, dann legte Bonewhite ihn beiseite und nahm die anderen Würfel aus der Schale. „Ein Spiel?"

„Sicher!", antwortete Ease und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Nach seinem Wutausbruch benahm sich sein Vorgesetzter wieder beinahe ‚normal' – nein, eigentlich bemühte er sich sogar um eine möglichst ungezwungene Atmosphäre, ohne allzu vertraut zu werden. Im Gegenzug achteten Guide und Ease vermehrt darauf, sich nicht ständig zu streiten und bestimmte Themen aus ihren Gesprächen auszuklammern. Andererseits war dieser Zustand sehr künstlich und spätestens zu Haus auf ihrem Hive würden der Pallax und Guide wieder aneinander geraten.

Am folgenden Tag kontaktierten sie über den Sternenring auf Laote nur Filer an der Absturzstelle und fragten nach neuen Entwicklungen. Die Lanteaner hatten sich größtenteils anscheinend zurückgezogen, der Hive der Primary war vollständig genesen und man plante, die Grenzpatrouillen zu verstärken. Die Clevermen waren immer noch damit beschäftigt, die Kommunikationseinrichtungen des Wracks zum Abhören des Funkverkehrs der Fremden auszubauen, bisher allerdings recht erfolglos.

‚Und du willst wirklich nicht mit deinem Hive Kontakt aufnehmen?', fragte Nighthunter still seinen alten Freund.

‚Nein, so groß ist meine Sehnsucht noch nicht. Vielleicht möchte Ease ja mit unserer Königin sprechen', entgegnete Guide mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. Er hatte dem Kreuzerkommandanten davon berichtet, wie närrisch sein ehemaliger Schüler sich manchmal aufführte, wenn er seines Empfindens nach schon wieder zu lang auf eine Einladung in Snows Privatgemächer warten musste.

‚Nun, den frage ich jetzt aber nicht', meinte Nighthunter und grinste seinerseits mit einem beinahe boshaften Funkeln in den Augen, ‚ich für meinen Teil bin froh, wenn ich meinem Hive und besonders der Zenana möglichst lang entkommen kann.'

‚Du warst schon immer ein komischer Kauz!', erwiderte Guide und lachte auf.

‚Und das ausgerechnet von _dir_? Warst du es nicht, der vor einigen Jahren Stormeyes Hive reparieren sollte und einen völlig neuen Antrieb installierte? Den _Zwischenstopp-nach-zwei-Stunden-im-Hyperraum-_Antrieb? Es soll Wochen gedauert haben, bis ihre Clevermen das Problem in den Griff bekamen', lachte nun Nighthunter.

‚Erstens war das ein Versehen und zweitens hätten sie nur die defekten Konverterspulen erneuern müssen, wozu sie uns damals ja nicht mehr kommen ließen.' Guide brummte leise. Seitdem wurde er auf jedem Schiff, das er betrat, gebeten, seine Finger von der Technik zu lassen. ‚Themenwechsel: können wir weiter?'

A/N: Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat mit der Fortsetzung. Bin etwas im Stress momentan!


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Unruhig lief Fever auf der Brücke auf und ab, während sie darauf warteten, dass sich jemand von Black Pearls Männern meldete. Der Kontakt zur Absturzstelle war nicht mehr herzustellen, also hatte man einen Aufklärer geschickt. Die Stunden zogen sich unerträglich in die Länge, aber wenigstens hatte ihr Commander ihm erlaubt, die letzten gemeinsam mit ihm in der Kommandozentrale des Hives auf Neuigkeiten zu warten.

„Sir, wir werden gerufen", meldete ein junger Brückenoffizier und Commander Sniper brummte: „Durchstellen."

Es knisterte in den Lautsprechern, dann erschien das Bild eines mehr als gepflegten Wraiths auf dem Hauptmonitor. Fever blieb abrupt stehen und betrachtete mit schräg gelegtem Kopf den fremden Blade. Groß und hager schien er, aus der Moonstone-Linie wie Ease, mit glänzend gekämmtem Haar, einer auffälligen Tätowierung auf der Stirn, die der von Nighthunter sehr ähnelte, mit kalt starrenden Augen und einem harten Zug um den Mund, der verkündete: „Es wurde alles vernichtet."

„Überlebende?", fragte Sniper sachlich, woraufhin der andere entgegnete: „Nein. Das Wrack wurde ausgebombt, unser Aufklärer konnte nur wenige DNA-Reste unserer Spezies orten, die sich bereits zersetzten. Der Angriff dürfte nur wenige Stunden nach dem letzten Kontakt stattgefunden haben."

Sniper nickte, dann meinte er sanft: „Übermittele deinem Commander mein Bedauern, Speaker. Wir werden uns wieder melden, sobald uns etwas eingefallen ist, wie wir Kontakt mit eurem Kreuzer aufnehmen können um sie zu warnen."

Der andere Wraith nickte nun ebenfalls, dann brach die Verbindung ab.

„Komm mit zur Königin, wir werden bereits erwartet", meinte Sniper zu Fever, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen immer noch den leeren Monitor anstarrte.

Achtzehn Stunden hatte es sie gekostet zu erfahren, dass die Fremden anscheinend zurückgekehrt waren, um hinter sich aufzuräumen. Der Aufklärer hatte seinen Hyperraumantrieb über das Maximum hinaus beschleunigen lassen und schwere Hüllenschäden riskiert, nur um Fever noch mehr in Sorge zu versetzen. _Was wird erst geschehen, wenn der Kreuzer beim Heimatplaneten der Fremden auftaucht?_, schoss es Fever durch den Kopf und er unterdrückte einen Laut der Verzweiflung, als er dem Commander in den Thronsaal folgte.

Dort erwarteten sie neben der Königin und den Lords der Zenana auch noch alle anderen Mitglieder des Rates. Selten hatte Fever sich je so deplatziert gefühlt. Egal wie ehrgeizig und ambitioniert er war, so bekleidete er doch nur den Rang eines einfachen Abteilungsleiters der Clevermen. Glow, ein bescheidener Wartungsarchitekt, war vor einiger Zeit in die Zenana befördert worden und der einzige andere Cleverman im Raum.

„Vorschläge?", fragte Snow nüchtern und klopfte mit den langen Fingerkrallen auf der Lehne ihres Korallenthrones.

„Wenn wir die _Sharp Sword_ sofort losschicken, könnte sie in neun Tagen im System der Fremden sein", sagte Rime, der Versorgungsoffizier ihres Hives, nachdenklich.

„Gerade rechtzeitig, um nur noch sich bereits zersetzende DNA-Reste und Trümmerstücke vorfinden zu können", knurrte Lightning, „wenn überhaupt, könnten wir die _Shark_ am ehesten über Laote erreichen – falls sie noch existiert. Wir schicken einen Dart hindurch und lassen ihn Funkfeuer senden, bis er von dem Kreuzer bemerkt wird."

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief über Fevers Rücken. Laote war einige Stunden außerhalb der Kommunikationsreichweite des Heimatsystems der Fremden für Wraithschiffe. Normalerweise. „Es gäbe da noch eine Möglichkeit", stammelte der Cleverman und schluckte, als sich alle Augen im Raum zu ihm umwendeten.

Mit fast überschlagender Stimme erklärte Fever leise, woran seit einigen Wochen unter Guides Aufsicht geforscht wurde. „Wir konnten von dem Sternenringschiff der Lanteaner einiges lernen und Guide befahl die Entwicklung eines neuen Hyperraumantriebs, basierend auf diesen Erkenntnissen…"

„Ich dachte, dieses Schiff hätte keinen Hyperraumantrieb?", unterbrach ihn Lightning stirnrunzelnd.

„Das stimmt, Sir. Aber auch der Sublichtantrieb der Lanteaner unterscheidet sich deutlich von unserem und Guide gelang es, diese Werte auf den Hyperraum umzurechnen", entgegnete Fever und straffte sich. „Der daraus entwickelte Prototyp ist… noch nicht getestet worden, aber… ich denke, ich könnte einen Dart damit umrüsten, um von Laote aus innerhalb weniger Minuten zum Heimatplaneten der Fremden zu gelangen."

„Und wer soll diesen Versuch wagen?", lachte Lightning auf, „Ich lege Wert darauf, dass meine Piloten wagemutig, aber ganz sicher nicht wahnsinnig sind! Mit Guides Prototypen haben wir schon genug Erfahrungen sammeln dürfen!"

Einige der Anwesenden lachten verhalten, woraufhin Fever das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Ich denke, ich kenne da einen Piloten, der dazu bereit wäre", meinte Sniper leise mit finsterem Gesicht, „außerdem wäre die Warnung – schlimmstenfalls Rettung – seines Vorgesetzten für ihn Ehrensache."

_Rettung_, wiederholte Fever in Gedanken und schluckte.

Snow nickte und setzte sich auf. „Gut. Cleverman Fever, du wirst einen Dart mit dem Prototyp dieses Antriebs ausrüsten. Pilot Feather wird ihn dann fliegen", sagte sie laut mit strenger Miene und winkte die versammelten Wraith aus dem Saal.

„Meine Königin?", fragte Fever leise und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Erstaunt legte Snow den Kopf schräg und warf einen Blick hinüber zu Sniper, der nicht weniger überrascht schien und im Gehen innegehalten hatte. „Ja?", fragte sie kühl und musterte den jungen Cleverman.

„Meine Königin, ich möchte darum bitten, auf diesem Flug mitgenommen zu werden. Sollte es zu Problemen kommen, könnte Feather mich aus dem Transportspeicher rematerialisieren und ich könnte…", begann Fever leise, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Und wenn es zum Absturz des Darts käme, wäre nicht nur ein Pilot verloren, sondern auch noch einer unserer besten Clevermen", knurrte Sniper mit gebleckten Zähnen.

„Sir, ich bin mir des Risikos bewusst. Aber…"

„Guide teilte mir vor Monaten schon mit, dass er dich nicht mehr außerhalb des Hives wissen will", unterbrach nun Snow den Cleverman, „er hält deine Begabungen für zu kostbar, um sie für einen planetaren Einsatz zu riskieren. Wie denkst du, würde er wohl reagieren, wenn du _ihm_ diesen Vorschlag unterbreiten würdest?"

Fever atmete tief durch und flehte: „Bitte, meine Königin, ich muss…"

‚Nein, du musst gar nichts', meinte Snow sanft mental zu ihm und streichelte zärtlich seinen aufgebrachten Geist, ‚ich verstehe dich sehr gut – Mentor, Freund und Bruder auf einer Mission und du sitzt hier fest. Aber du tust schon alles, was du kannst, um ihnen zu helfen.'

Fever senkte den Blick und nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Die Königin hatte ihm einen kurzen Einblick in ihre eigenen sorgenvollen Gedanken gewährt – auch sie bangte um ihre Männer, nicht nur um ihren Gefährten Guide und Ease, einen ihrer Pallax, auch um Bonewhite sorgte sie sie sich. Sie sorgte sich um jeden der Wraith, die ihr dienten – sie war eine Königin und sie opferte kein Leben gern, trauerte um die Gefallenen und teilte den Stolz ihrer Erfolge. Selbst den Drohnen brachte sie mehr als nur Respekt entgegen.

„Nun geh", sagte Snow mit einem milden Lächeln, „du hast zu tun."

Der Cleverman schluckte und verließ den Thronsaal.

„Ein Genie, wenn man Guide Glauben schenkt", brummte Sniper und schaute ihm hinterher, „aber im Grunde noch zu jung, um so eine Position zu besetzen wie die, die ihm zugewiesen wurde."

„Jung, ja. Zu jung… ich weiß nicht. Er ist ein eigenwilliger Wraith, teilweise zügellos wie ein Jüngling, aber eben auch ein Genie", seufzte Snow, „außerdem erstaunlich loyal und ehrlich…"

Sniper rümpfte die Nase. Guide war sein Freund und erzählte oft von dem seltsamen Bruderpaar, das er protegierte. Als Blade waren dem Commander schon öfter die versteckten Qualitäten von Bonewhite aufgefallen, der es immerhin geschafft hatte, die eigenwilligsten Wraith unter seinem Kommando zu vereinen und eine höchst schlagkräftige Einheit zu bilden. Von Fevers Qualitäten hatte er schon oft selbst profitiert. Die Neuerungen, die der junge Cleverman ersann, gereichten ihnen in diesem Krieg durchaus zum Vorteil… „Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass seine Genialität ausreicht, um mit Guides Prototyp zurechtzukommen. Ich würde Feather nur ungern verlieren. Auch wenn er ein Störenfried ist, so ist er doch ein erstaunlicher Pilot."

Nur wenige Stunden später betrat Sniper den Hangar, wo Feather bereit war, den modifizierten Dart zu besteigen und durch den Sternenring ihres Hives nach Laote aufzubrechen. „Du hast deine Anweisungen erhalten?", fragte der Commander ernst und musterte den schlanken Dart, der sich äußerlich nicht von den anderen Fluggeräten im Hangar unterschied.

„Jawohl, Sir", antwortete Feather und neigte das rasierte und tätowierte Haupt.

„Nun denn…" Sniper nickte und befahl dem wachhabenden Anwärter, der Sternenring anzuwählen.

Feather setzte sich in den Pilotensessel, schloss das Cockpit und startete die Maschinen. Sicher flog er durch den Ereignishorizont und trat auf dem nächtlichen Laote aus. _Dann wollen wir doch mal_, dachte er und ein Ruckeln der Maschine ließ ihn fluchen. „Was zum…"

A/N: Ja, es geht weiter – Stress legt sich allmählich, also sollten die nächsten Updates wieder schneller erfolgen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

„…das ist jetzt aber nicht ganz so gelaufen wie beabsichtigt…", frotzelte Nighthunter schmollend, während auf seiner Brücke die letzten Brände gelöscht wurden.

„Das kann man so ausdrücken ja", gab Guide bissig zurück und hielt sich den gebrochenen Arm. Der Angriff von der Planetenoberfläche kam unangekündigt und traf den Kreuzer nachhaltig. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Jungs diese Waffe so schnell wie möglich ausschalten!"

„Sofern sie noch am Leben sind…" Nighthunter verzog das Gesicht, als eine neuerliche Schmerzattacke durch seinen Kopf schoss. „Was auch immer diese Frequenz ausstößt zu vernichten wäre schon mal ein Anfang…" Seit sie in das Sonnensystem der Fremden eingedrungen waren, litten die Wraith unter Kopfschmerzen und jegliche mentale Kommunikation war zum Erliegen gekommen. Was auch den Kontakt zu Ease und Bonewhite auf dem Planeten betraf. Niemand wusste, ob die beiden Blades noch lebten, entdeckt worden waren, sich im Verborgenen hielten… Der Dart, der sie nahe der einzigen Siedlung abgesetzt hatte, war kurz darauf abgeschossen worden.

„Das sind sie. Die beiden haben schon ganz andere Dinge überstanden", fauchte Guide, „und jetzt lass mich bei den Reparaturen helfen!"

Nighthunter seufzte, dann nickte er. „Die Hülle am Heck regeneriert bereits, allerdings haben wir mittschiffs einige Lecks", las er von den Anzeigen der Hauptkonsole ab, an der er stand. „Die Wartungstechniker könnten jede Hilfe gebrauchen…"

Zustimmend brummend wollte Guide sich schon auf den Weg machen, als Nighthunter ihn zurückrief: „Warte, wir empfangen etwas… Funkfeuer! Aus dem Hyperraum?"

Verwundert trat der Cleverman neben den Kreuzerkommandanten an die Konsole und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist einer unserer Codes… und wird nur von den Darts benutzt, aber im Hyperraum… warte… oh, warte, da fällt mir ein… nein, das kann nicht… oder doch?"

„Jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, was mich an dir schon immer gestört hat", fauchte Nighthunter ungehalten, „beende gefälligst deine Sätze!"

Guide legte den Kopf schräg und grinste. „Der Junge ist unglaublich… Alter Freund, wir müssen diesem Dart entgegen fliegen!"

„Ein Dart im Hyperraum? Machst du Scherze?", fragte Nighthunter dumpf grollend.

„Keineswegs! Ich forsche seit einigen Monaten an dieser Möglichkeit und wie es scheint, hat mein Schützling die Lösung gefunden… können wir antworten?", fragte Guide immer noch grinsend.

„Bedingt", entgegnete der Kreuzerkommandant, „im Moment nur Codes, keine Sprachübermittlung. Der Brand in der Kommunikationskonsole hat einigen Schaden angerichtet."

„Sollte ausreichen. Sende eine Empfangsbestätigung und dann…"

„Guide, das hier ist mein Schiff, nicht deines. Warum sollte ich weitere Hüllenschäden riskieren und einen notdürftig geflickten Hyperraumantrieb anheizen um einen Dart abzufangen?" Nighthunters Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Weil dort an Bord jemand sein dürfte, der diese planetare Waffe wahrscheinlich sogar von hier aus lahm legen kann!", antwortete Guide triumphierend.

„Das können wir auch, sofern unsere Waffenbänke je wieder online kommen", grollte Nighthunter.

„Nein, du verstehst nicht… sende einfach eine Antwort und dann lass uns aufbrechen! Ich kenne nur einen Piloten, der verrückt genug ist, einen meiner Prototypen zu fliegen. Aber der Antrieb war nie für so lange Reisen im Hyperraum gedacht, mehr für kurzfristige Sprünge… schnelles Zuschlagen und Verschwinden…", grübelte Guide.

Nighthunter rümpfte die Nase und überlegte kurz, dann ließ er eine Empfangsbestätigung senden und öffnete ein Hyperraumfenster. „Ich warne dich, Guide! Sollte mein Schiff noch weitere Schäden erleiden für nichts und wieder nichts, werde ich dir den Schädel einschlagen und behaupten, das wäre beim Angriff der Fremden geschehen!"

„Wo ist nur das alte Vertrauen geblieben, das du einmal in mich gesetzt hattest?", fragte Guide aufmunternd.

„In der Teergrube stecken geblieben, in der du mich zurückgelassen hattest", knurrte Nighthunter, konnte sich eines Grinsens nicht erwehren.

Der Kreuzer sprang in den Hyperraum, nur Minuten vor einer verheerenden Explosion, durch die die Siedlung der Fremden vom Angesicht des Planeten gefegt wurde. Andererseits wurde dadurch auch das Gerät zerstört, das den Wraith die mentale Kommunikation unmöglich machte. Beinahe erleichtert atmete Ease auf, als die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf nachließen und er schaute sich suchend um, während der Staub sich langsam legte.

‚Bonewhite?', fragte er mental, denn er war durch Trümmerstücke von seinem Kommandanten getrennt worden.

‚Noch da', kam die schwache Antwort.

Hinter etlichen Betonbrocken konnte Ease die wütenden Schreie der mutierten Drohne hören. Von seinen eigenen Drohnen hatte nur eine überlebt, wie er feststellen musste. Riese brüllte seinen Ärger hinaus und schlug mit den Fäusten auf die Trümmer ein, die ihn und die andere Drohne von den Offizieren trennten.

‚Wo steckst du?', fragte Ease, während er begann, einige Brocken zur Seite zu bewegen, die ihn von den Drohnen abschnitten.

‚Nahe am Ausgang', gab Bonewhite matt zurück, ‚ich sehe Tageslicht…'

‚Das ist gut! Dann kannst du ja unsere Retter…'

‚Ease… der Kreuzer ist verschwunden, fühl selbst nach. Wahrscheinlich abgeschossen. Oder sie hielten uns für tot und traten den Rückzug an', entgegnete Bonewhite, wobei eine Welle heftiger Schmerzen seine Gedanken begleitete.

‚Das ist weniger gut…', meinte Ease und fügte ungeschickt scherzend hinzu: ‚Ich habe ja noch nie viel von Guides Verhandlungsgeschick gehalten, aber dass er eine komplett fremde Spezies bereits beim ersten Zusammentreffen dazu bringt, sich lieber selbst in die Luft zu jagen als mit ihm zu reden…'

‚Ich denke, hier war niemand mehr. Die Fremden dürften schon alles evakuiert haben, bevor wir eintrafen. Die Waffe, die den Dart abgeschossen hat, wird zu einer Verteidigungsautomatik gehören… ebenso wie diese Sprengung.' Bonewhite biss die Zähne zusammen und wischte sich den Betonstaub vom Gesicht. ‚Jetzt sieh zu, dass du dich und die Drohnen befreist, vielleicht könnt ihr ja doch noch irgendwo etwas finden, womit ihr einen Hilferuf senden könnt.'

‚Du bist mein Kommandant und ich will dir keine Vorschriften machen, aber wäre es nicht sinnvoller, wenn du schon einmal vorgehst? Ich meine, du bist doch schon fast draußen… oder nicht?', fragte Ease etwas verwirrt, wobei ihn ein Verdacht beschlich, den er lieber nicht bestätigt haben wollte.

‚Ganz recht: ich bin dein Kommandant – und du hast nicht zu hinterfragen, was ich dir befehle!', kam die scharfe Antwort von Bonewhite. In Gedanken setzte er hinzu: _Außerdem wäre ich hier schon längst draußen, wenn nicht gerade das halbe Gebäude auf meinen Beinen liegen würde_… Er atmete tief durch und versuchte es als Glücksfall zu erachten, dass die Trümmer ihm nicht nur die unteren Gliedmaßen zerquetscht hatten, sondern auch Adern abpressten, da er sonst schon längst verblutet wäre. Andererseits wurde so das Unvermeidliche wohl nur hinausgezögert. Auch mit seinen enormen Regenerierungskräften als Wraith war so eine Verletzung ohne baldige Stärkung nicht zu überstehen.

‚Wie Sie befehlen, Sir', gab Ease zurück und fauchte. Den Drohnen befahl er, sich zuerst in seine Richtung durchzuarbeiten – wobei Riese natürlich nicht gehorchte. Der hünenhafte Kämpfer wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Bonewhite gelangen und hebelte wie besessen Trümmer beiseite, die ihn von dem Blade trennten.

Nach einer Weile nahm Ease noch einmal Kontakt zu seinem Vorgesetzten auf: ‚ Glaubst du, die Fremden werden zurückkommen?' Als er keine Antwort erhielt, legte er mehr Kraft in die mentale Botschaft und brüllte beinahe: ‚Bonewhite? Bist du noch da?'

‚Ja doch…', kam es zurück, ‚ich überlege…'

Aber Ease wusste es besser. Die Schmerzen und die Erschöpfung, die sein Kommandant verspürte, waren auch für ihn fühlbar gewesen. _Ich muss ihn bei Bewusstsein halten_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er meinte: ‚Dann überleg schneller. Ich wüsste nämlich zu gern, ob ich die widerlichen kleinen Kerle dann in Stücke reißen darf, wenn sie hier auftauchen oder nicht!'

Ein schmerzerfülltes Lächeln kroch über Bonewhites Gesicht und er öffnete kurz die Augen. ‚Meinetwegen darfst du sie in ihre Atome zerlegen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Guide oder unsere Königin davon so begeistert wären…' Er versuchte erneut sich zu bewegen und wenigstens noch den zweiten Arm zu befreien, aber er scheiterte und schloss wieder die Augen.

‚Was Guide begeistert und was nicht ist mir ziemlich egal', gab Ease zurück und übermittelte das Bild von seinen Fortschritten – er konnte durch eine Spalte in den Trümmern bereits die Drohnen sehen: seine, die ihm folgsam half, die Barriere zu durchbrechen und Riese, der immer noch laut und verzweifelt brüllend seinen Weg zu Bonewhite zu bahnen versuchte. ‚Mit unserer Königin kann ich reden… niemand hat das Recht, mir ungestraft ein Bauwerk über dem Kopf einstürzen zu lassen, meine Drohnen zu töten und… verflucht noch mal! Bleib gefälligst wach!'

Bonewhite reagierte nicht mehr. Riese brüllte noch lauter und Ease trieb seine Drohne zu größerer Eile an. Er selbst zerrte an einem riesigen Betonbrocken herum, der sich keinen Zoll bewegen ließ.

A/N: Von wegen, weniger Stress… ich hatte vergessen, dass ja jetzt auch noch die ganzen Weihnachtsfeiern sind *kopfaufschreibtischplattehau* - aber ich bleibe dran! Versprochen! Vor Weihnachten wird diese FF noch fertig! Hoffe ich… *hust*


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Der experimentelle Antrieb des Darts war ausgefallen und der kleine Jäger trudelte manövrierunfähig im Nirgendwo zwischen zwei Sonnensystemen, sendete aber weiterhin das Funkfeuer aus, als die _Shark_ aus dem Hyperraum fiel und ihn einsammelte.

„Wo ist mein Bruder?", fauchte Fever, als er aus der Pilotenkanzel des Darts sprang und gestikulierte aufgebracht mit einem Stunner.

„Wo ist Feather?", lautete Guides Gegenfrage, der eigentlich mit dem mürrischen aber begnadeten Piloten gerechnet hatte.

„Betäubt auf Laote", antwortete Fever und richtete den Prototyp des Handstunners aus seinem Labor auf seinen Mentor, „er war nicht bereit, meinen Vorschlag zu befolgen, also musste ich ihn zurücklassen und selbst fliegen!" Feather hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als kurz nach der Passage durch den Sternenring ein Virenprogramm den Dart zur Landung zwang und der Transportspeicher entleert wurde. Da der Pilot aber nicht bereit war Fever mitzunehmen, hatte der Cleverman zu Plan B übergehen müssen.

„Ich hatte Anweisung erteilt, dich auf keinen Fall von Bord des Hives zu lassen", donnerte Guide und ballte die Fäuste.

„Ich weiß", zischte Fever, „wahrscheinlich wird mich die Königin umbringen lassen nach dieser Aktion, aber… die Absturzstelle ist zerstört worden! Dort existiert nichts mehr, alle sind tot – also, wo ist mein Bruder?"

„Auf der Oberfläche des Planeten der Fremden", antwortete Nighthunter der befürchtete, Guide würde den aufgebrachten Cleverman eher übers Knie legen statt zu antworten. „Wir sind angegriffen worden und… leg den Stunner beiseite, meine Drohnen sind schneller und geübter als du es bist!" Der Kreuzerkommandant knurrte vernehmlich, bis Fever seiner Aufforderung nachkam.

„Ich habe noch so vieles entdeckt", stammelte der junge Cleverman und biss sich nervös auf den Lippen herum. „Die Fremden wissen, wer wir sind. Und wie sie uns bekämpfen können und…"

„Das ist uns mittlerweile auch schon bewusst", brummte Guide, „sie haben unsere telepathische Kommunikation blockiert, darum wissen wir auch nicht, was aus Ease und Bonewhite geworden ist, nachdem sie auf dem Planeten abgesetzt worden sind."

„Außerdem haben sie eine planetare Verteidigung, gegen die wir im Moment machtlos sind. Aber wenn Guides Aussagen über dich auch nur teilweise stimmen, solltest du in der Lage sein, dieses Problem schnellstens zu lösen", erklärte Nighthunter versöhnlicher und hielt Guide am Arm zurück, als dieser auf den nun gar nicht mehr so selbstsicheren Fever losgehen wollte. „Ich schlage vor, wir fliegen zurück in das Sonnensystem der Fremden versuchen noch einmal, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Oder wenigstens unsere Männer wieder einzusammeln."

Guide nickte knurrend. Mental meinte er zu Fever: ‚Du hast hier nichts zu suchen! Das wird Konsequenzen haben, das ist dir doch wohl hoffentlich klar?'

‚Ja, Sir', gab Fever zurück und straffte sich, ‚aber mit Verlaub ist mir das egal, solang ich nur meinen Bruder zurückbekomme!'

‚Ihr zwei treibt mich noch in den Irrsinn!', meinte Guide still und schüttelte den Kopf, ‚Nur die Sterne mögen wissen, warum sie mich dazu brachten, ausgerechnet auf euch Acht geben zu wollen.'

Schweigend verließen sie den Hangar und folgten Nighthunter auf die Brücke des Kreuzers, der längst wieder in den Hyperraum eingetreten und auf dem Weg zum Sonnensystem der Fremden war. Im Grunde waren es genau diese Eigenschaften, die Guide an den beiden Brüdern so faszinierten: bedingungslose Treue, Aufrichtigkeit und absolute Ehrlichkeit – auch wenn beide auf ihre Art anstrengend waren, so rührten sie doch tief in Guide etwas an, das weit darüber hinaus ging, wie man sich deren Fähigkeiten zu Nutze machen konnte.

Fever war genial im Umgang mit Computersystem und würde eines Tages sicher Guides Posten als Oberster der Clevermen einnehmen. Bonewhite war talentiert und könnte es irgendwann zum Führungsoffizier bringen. Vielleicht sogar einen eigenen Hive führen… aber dafür würde noch einige Zeit vergehen müssen – und die beiden ihre Abenteuer überleben, was derzeit die größten Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

Kurz darauf fiel der Kreuzer aus dem Hyperraum und Nighthunter pfiff durch die Zähne. „Auch das ist jetzt nicht ganz so gelaufen wie beabsichtigt…", meinte er und betrachtete die Anzeigen. Von der Siedlung der Fremden waren nur noch Ruinen übrig.

Guide riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Wir hatten zwar gesagt, sie sollten so viel Schaden wie möglich anrichten, wenn man uns nicht freundlich empfängt, aber dass sie so gründlich sein würden…"

Nighthunter warf einen skeptischen Blick zu seinem alten Freund hinüber, dann rollte er mit den Augen und brummte: „Unsinn… das sieht mir mehr nach einer kontrollierten Selbstzerstörung aus."

Fever hatte die Augen geschlossen und suchte fieberhaft mental nach Lebenszeichen auf der Planetenoberfläche.

Ease war es mittlerweile gelungen, zu den Drohnen vorzudringen. Aber auch zu dritt waren die Wraith noch kein Stück näher an Bonewhite herangekommen, der begraben unter Trümmern lag und immer wieder bewusstlos wurde.

‚Guide schuldet mir für diesen Einsatz etwas', meinte Ease mental zu seinem Vorgesetzten. Es war ihm mittlerweile egal was er Bonewhite übermittelte, Hauptsache, er hielt den Kontakt aufrecht. Und so sendete er alles, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf schoss. ‚Mein Mantel ist ruiniert, meine Fingerkrallen abgebrochen und ich werde mich an mindestens zwei Menschen nähren müssen, bevor ich wieder ganz bei Kräften bin – wie schaut es bei dir aus?'

Bonewhite lächelte schmal. Es war faszinierend, mit was für trivialem Zeug sich sein Stellvertreter im Geiste beschäftigte – und unter normalen Umständen nervtötend. Aber Ease meinte es nur gut und Bonewhite wusste das. ‚Ich denke, ich werde ihm einige Monate aus dem Weg gehen', gab er schwach zurück. Mit nur zwei Menschen wäre es bei Weitem nicht getan, sollte er überhaupt jemals unter diesem Schuttberg hervorkommen. Wahrscheinlich konnte er von Glück sagen, wenn er dann nicht beide Beine verlor und für einige Jahre seine Karriere unterbrechen musste, weil er nur noch zum Erziehungsdienst taugte, bis alles nachgewachsen war.

‚Wirklich? Ich dachte eher daran, ihm bei der nächsten Gelegenheit das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen', meinte Ease still und unterdrückte die Verzweiflung die in ihm aufstieg. An einer Stelle konnten sie bereits in die unterirdische Vorhalle schauen, wo Bonewhite irgendwo unter dem Schutt begraben sein musste, aber die Lücke war nicht einmal groß genug, um mit einem Arm durchfassen zu können. Geschweige denn, hindurchzukrabbeln. Ein gewaltiger Betonpfeiler versperrte ihnen den Weg und Riese, die hünenhafte Drohne, brüllte erneut seine Frustration heraus. ‚Hey, könntest du deiner Mutation nicht mal den Mund verbieten? Ich kann hier bald meine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr verstehen bei dem Lärm.'

_Als ob die so weltbewegend und wichtig wären_, schoss es Bonewhite durch den Kopf und er musste sich beherrschen, nicht laut zu kichern. _Können Schmerzen wahnsinnig machen?_ ‚Sei froh, dass er seine Wut nicht an dir auslässt', entgegnete er stattdessen und stöhnte auf, als sich der Trümmerberg über seinen Beinen kurz bewegte.

‚Er hat sein Stunnergewehr verloren und setzt wohl auf die Mithilfe meiner Drohne und mir, dich zu befreien', meinte Ease, ‚aber es wäre wirklich nett, wenn er verflucht noch mal den Rand halten würde!' Gemeinsam stemmte er sich mit den beiden Drohnen gegen der umgekippten Pfeiler, der sich tatsächlich ein wenig bewegen ließ. Ein unterdrückter Schrei von der anderen Seite ließ ihn innehalten. ‚Was ist?'

‚Ich denke, ihr habt Kontakt aufgenommen', gab Bonewhite zurück, ‚könntet ihr vielleicht woanders weiter graben?' Eine Welle von Schmerz begleitete seine Gedanken.

Ease richtete sich auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. ‚Nein, dieser Pfeiler schneidet uns von dir ab… und ist der, der auf dir liegt, ja? Verflucht noch mal…'

‚Wie sieht es in der anderen Richtung aus? Kommt ihr dort weiter?', fragte Bonewhite matt.

‚Nein, keine Chance. Außerdem lässt sich Riese nicht davon abbringen, direkt zu dir vordringen zu wollen.' Ease spie Betonstaub und seine Wut aus, bevor er die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und meinte: ‚Da musst du jetzt durch! … wir beeilen uns auch…'

‚Na dann', gab Bonewhite zynisch zurück und biss die Zähne zusammen, ‚den ersten der Fremden, dem wir begegnen, werde ich persönlich in kleine Streifen schneiden.'

‚Warst du es nicht, der meinte, das könnte Guide und unsere Königinnen verstimmen?', fragte Ease, während er die Drohnen anwies, sich neu zu positionieren.

Bonewhite verdrehte nur die Augen und stöhnte auf. Es war ihm mittlerweile absolut und völlig egal, was Guide verstimmen könnte. ‚Wird das jetzt noch was?', fauchte er und stemmte seinen freien Arm so auf, dass er sich vielleicht selbst ein Stück befreien konnte, wenn das Gewicht des Pfeilers von ihm genommen werden würde.

‚Sind schon dabei!', gab Ease zurück und gab den Drohnen ein Zeichen, den Pfeiler zur Seite zu drehen. „Grundgütiger!", entfuhr es ihm kurz darauf als er sah, was Riese tat.

Laut brüllend drehte die gigantische Drohne beinahe allein den Betonpfeiler zur Seite und öffnete den Durchgang zur Vorhalle.

A/N: Okay, diese FF wird auf jeden Fall noch vor Weihnachten 2012 fertig *hüstel* - nein, nicht fragen! Alles wird gut! Grünlinge vor!


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Nachdem der Staub sich gelegt hatte, war nur noch Rieses Gebrüll zu hören. Ease klingelten die Ohren von dem Getöse der Schuttlawine, die sie verursacht hatten, nachdem der Pfeiler von Bonewhite heruntergerollt worden war. Aber nun waren sie alle zusammen in der Vorhalle und würden diese Ruine verlassen können. Die meisten sogar lebendig.

„… und ob mir Guide dafür etwas schuldet… mehr, als er je geträumt hätte! Mehr, als mir im Moment einfallen will", brabbelte Ease vor sich hin. Es war ganz und gar kein gutes Zeichen, dass sein Vorgesetzter ihm nicht den Mund verbot, obwohl er bei Bewusstsein war. Wieder. Noch.

Sie hatten schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Ihre Einheit operierte regelmäßig hinter der Front, spionierte Einrichtungen und Truppen der Lanteaner aus, sabotierte, tötete und hatte bisher alles überstanden, mit recht geringen Verlusten. Nur ein einziges Mal bisher hatte Ease bei Bonewhite dieses Gefühl gehabt, das ihn nun wieder beschlich. Misstrauisch schaute Ease auf seinen Vorgesetzten hinab, den sie unter den Trümmern hervorgezogen hatten. Er blutete nicht mehr, andererseits… wie viel Blut hätte da noch fließen können?

„HEY!", brüllte Ease die hünenhafte Drohne an, „geht das nicht auch ruhiger? Stemm diese Tür auf und sieh zu, dass wir hier heraus kommen!"

Bonewhite stöhnte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er mag nicht, was ich ihm aufgetragen habe", flüsterte er und lachte bitter.

„Was? Mich in Ruhe zu lassen? Wundert dich das etwa?", fragte Ease und setzte sich der Hocke neben seinem Vorgesetzten nieder. „Dieser Mutant ist unheimlich und das weißt du!"

„Nein, ist er gar nicht", wisperte Bonewhite schwach, „er hat nur Angst…"

„Unsinn. Wir werden einen Weg hier hinaus finden, unser Volk benachrichtigen und alle heil nach Haus kommen. Sogar du. Mit beiden Beinen, jawohl. Sieht gar nicht so schlimm aus, weißt du?" Diese Lüge klang sogar in Eases Ohren schal und kraftlos.

Mehr als ein Augenrollen brachte Bonewhite dafür nicht auf. „Was Fever angeht…"

„Oh nein, du wirst mir jetzt nicht wieder den Vortrag halten, dass ich mich um ihn kümmern soll!", wehrte Ease ab, „das kann er ganz vorzüglich allein! Außerdem lasse ich dich hier nicht zurück. Ich habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht dich von Othos zu holen, nur um dich auf einem namenlosen Felsbrocken am Rande der Galaxie zurück zu lassen!"

Bonewhite bleckte die Zähne mit letzter Kraft. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir verbieten, ihm je wieder etwas über Paarungen zu erzählen", hauchte er und schloss die Augen.

„Aber das habe ich doch gar nicht?" Ease stutzte. „Oder… ach, nein, das… nein, das siehst du falsch, das war… oh, nicht wegtreten, bleib bei mir!" Frustriert schüttelte er den bewusstlosen Körper und fauchte: „Fever bringt mich um, wenn ich dich nicht nach Hause schaffe! Also wage es ja nicht, mir hier wegzusterben!"

Der Blade biss sich auf die staubigen Lippen und beobachtete kurz die Drohnen, die sich mit der Tür zum Aufgang abmühten. _Ich habe selbst einiges abbekommen_, dachte er, _außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob es ihm recht wäre… Unsinn! Jeder will leben!_

Kurzentschlossen setzte er seine rechte Hand auf den Brustkorb seines Vorgesetzten und atmete tief durch, als ein wütender Schrei ihn zusammenfahren ließ.

„HÄNDE WEG VON MEINEM BRUDER!", brüllte Fever und sprang über Trümmer und Staub hinweg zu den beiden Blades.

Ease sprang auf und sah sich um. Im gerade aufgestemmten Türrahmen stritten sich Guide und Nighthunter stumm darum, wem von ihnen der Vortritt gebührte, während die Drohnen Unterstützung von Black Pearls Kriegern bekamen.

Fever hatte sich schützend über Bonewhite gebeugt und fauchte Ease kehlig an.

Fassungslos schüttelte Ease den Kopf. „Was denkst du von mir? Ich wollte… aber…"

‚Lass ihn. Das logische Denken hat schon vor Stunden bei ihm ausgesetzt', meinte Guide mental zu dem Pallax.

„Wie habt ihr uns gefunden? Und warum haben wir eure Ankunft nicht gespürt?", fragte Ease.

„Diese Fremden sind nicht nur uns um Einiges voraus", brummte Guide, „auch den Lanteanern dürften sie überlegen sein. Aber sie scheinen keinen Wert auf direkte Konfrontationen zu legen, sie zerstören sich lieber selbst anstatt zu kämpfen."

„Unsere telepathischen Gedankenmuster waren anscheinend der Auslöser für die Selbstverteidigungsanlage – eine planetare Abwehrwaffe und schlussendlich die Sprengung der Siedlung", erklärte Nighthunter, „ich habe meiner Mannschaft verboten, das mentale Netzwerk aufrechtzuerhalten – was diesen wahnsinnigen Cleverman allerdings nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte." Mit dem Kopf deutete er zu Fever hinüber, der seinem Bruder gerade das Geschenk des Lebens gab. „Er tastete weiter und fand euch… oder zumindest seinen Bruder, danach konnten wir ihn kaum noch halten."

Ease schaute zu den Brüdern hinüber und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die beiden waren schon immer so."

Nighthunter runzelte die Stirn. Vor langer Zeit hatte es mal einen Punkt gegeben, an dem er sich eine Bruderschaft mit Guide hätte vorstellen können – allerdings niemals eine so derartig symbiotische Beziehung wie die, die Fever und Bonewhite zu verbinden schien. Aber Guide war Guide und eine Teergrube beendete dann endgültig jeglichen Gedanken von Nighthunter in dieser Richtung.

„Normalerweise würde ich Fever jetzt auf Erkundung mitnehmen um zu schauen, was nicht durch die Sprengung von den Fremden zerstört wurde", knurrte Guide, „aber das scheint mir im Moment keinerlei Sinn zu machen. Also wirst du uns begleiten", meinte er zu Ease der daraufhin respektvoll den staubigen Kopf neigte. „Hasten hat euch gezeigt, wie man mit diesen Scannern umgeht, oder nicht?"

In der Gemeinschaftsunterkunft auf der _Shark_ blätterte Fever durch die bruchstückhaften Daten, die Guide aus den Computersystemen der Fremden hatte retten können. Zurück auf dem Hive würde er diese noch bearbeiten können und sie noch mehr erfahren, aber im Moment musste ihnen genügen, was sie jetzt wussten.

Was auch immer die Fremden in der DNA der Herdenmenschen zu finden hofften, in der Erbmasse der Wraith suchten sie nicht danach. Nicht mehr. Anscheinend hatten sie es vor etwas über einem Jahr geschafft, den Hive von Iceneedle aufzubringen. Bisher waren die Wraith davon aufgegangen, dass die Lanteaner für das Verschwinden dieses Basisschiffs und seiner Mannschaft verantwortlich waren. Aber es schienen die Fremden gewesen zu sein, die ihrem Feind die Informationen über die organische Technologie zukommen ließen, die beinahe den Untergang der Wraith begründet hätten.

Als sich etwas neben ihm regte, ließ Fever das Datenpad sinken und lächelte seinem Bruder zu. ‚Endlich ausgeschlafen?'

‚Nein…', gab Bonewhite schmunzelnd zurück. Er hatte immer noch Schmerzen, aber bis sie in einigen Tagen auf ihren Hive treffen würden, konnte er sich noch an Bord des Kreuzers erholen. Seine zerschmetterten Knie waren beinahe verheilt, der enorme Blutverlust ausgeglichen und die zertrümmerten Knochen wuchsen wieder zusammen. Trotzdem schlief der Blade noch viel – und genoss die Gesellschaft seines Bruders, der ihm nicht von der Seite wich. Ebenso wenig wie Riese, der die beiden Brüder sorgsam bewachte – wie Ease es ihm aufgetragen hatte.

‚Mir ist langweilig', meinte Fever still und schaute zum schlummernden Guide hinüber. Sein Mentor hatte ihm eine ziemliche Strafpredigt gehalten und angekündigt, das Team des Datenspezialisten auf zwei Assistenten einschränken zu werden. Was Fever durchaus recht war, da außer Weaver nur noch ein junger Anwärter namens Pace seinen Ansprüchen genügte, wie er noch vor seiner „Abreise" festgestellt hatte. Sollte Guide noch weitere Sanktionen verhängen wollen, hätte Fever genau das richtige Druckmittel, um dem alten Cleverman den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.

‚Dann schlaf', meinte Bonewhite und streckte sich ein wenig, was ihm seine Beine allerdings nur mit einer Welle brennend heißer Schmerzen dankten. Aber er würde sie behalten und bald wieder diensttauglich sein, insofern beschwerte der Blade sich nicht.

‚Sag mal… hattest du eigentlich diesen Bericht von Hawk schon zu Ende gelesen?', fragte Fever und zog ein anderes Datenpad aus einer Ecke der Schlafnische hervor.

‚Nein…', gab Bonewhite misstrauisch zurück.

‚Dann könnte ich dir doch den Rest vorlesen, oder nicht? Ich kenne das zwar schon, aber…'

‚Das wäre sehr schön, mein Bruder', antwortete Bonewhite und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, ‚und wenn du damit durch bist, kannst du ja damit beginnen, mir den zweiten Teil auch noch vorzulesen.'

‚Dein zweiten Teil?'; fragte Fever erstaunt und runzelte die Stirn.

‚Ja… ich hatte kurz nach unserer Ankunft hier mitbekommen, wie sich zwei Piloten darüber unterhielten und dir eine Kopie machen lassen. Ich dachte, das gefällt dir', meinte Bonewhite und schloss wieder die Augen.

‚Damit liegst du vollkommen richtig, mein Bruder', entgegnete Fever und beschloss, Bonewhite nichts davon zu erzählen, dass er sich bereits selbst eine Kopie besorgt hatte.

‚Ach, noch eins, ja?', meinte Bonewhite und öffnete ein Auge, ‚du musst niemandem beweisen, dass du auch ohne uns zurecht kommst. Das wissen wir auch so. Ich besonders. Nur will ich es manchmal einfach nicht wissen. Weil ich mir dann nutzlos vorkomme…'

Fever seufzte und biss sich auf die Lippen. ‚Glaube mir, du bist nicht nutzlos und wirst es für mich auch nie sein. Ich… wir sind Brüder, oder nicht? Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Da kann ich genauso stur werden wie du! Mich wirst du so schnell nicht wieder los!'

Bonewhite grinste und rückte sich die Kissen zurecht. ‚Fein. Und jetzt lies mir bitte etwas vor, ja?' Tief im Inneren verspürte er eine wohlige Wärme, die er seinen Bruder spüren ließ, der daraufhin nicht weniger breit grinste.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes erwachte Guide aus seinem leichten Schlaf und tastete vorsichtig mental zu den Brüdern hinüber. _Was mache ich nur mit den beiden?_, fragte er sich in Gedanken. _Wo der eine ist, will der andere auch sein. Sie über längere Zeit zu trennen wird so unmöglich… aber Bonewhite will nicht, dass Fever den Hive verlässt. Oder irgendwer außerhalb unseres Hives von ihm erfährt. Und Fever lässt sich nicht einsperren, wie er bewiesen hat_. Er seufzte leise, reckte sich etwas und zog sich die leichte Decke zurecht. _Es hilft alles nichts, ich werde Fever wieder mit auf Mission nehmen, wenn ich ihn benötige. Soll Bonewhite dann eben schmollen… meistens tut er das sowieso._

Müde schloss er wieder die Augen und rief sich das Bild seiner kleinen Tochter vor Augen. Wie sie auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter saß, die ihr Haar für ihn hochgesteckt hatte… nur für ihn. Damit er ihren schneeweißen Nacken berühren konnte… beinahe konnte er ihren Geruch wahrnehmen und er biss sich auf die Lippen. Snow würde für immer seine wahre Königin bleiben, egal, was da noch kommen möge. Vielleicht war das Gerede von Liebe, das Ease oft von sich gab, doch nicht ganz so abwegig. Andererseits… Ease war ein junger Narr, oder nicht? Auch er würde noch dazulernen.

Just in diesem Moment lernte Ease gerade im Quartier des Kreuzerkommandanten einiges über Guide – und langsam schmerzte ihn das Lachen. „Nein! So dumm kann er doch gar nicht gewesen sein!", rief er aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du eine Ahnung", meinte Nighthunter grinsend, „er hat noch viel dümmere Sachen angestellt, damals! Oder glaubst du etwa, er war schon immer dieser abgeklärte alte Knochen, der er vorgibt zu sein?"

„Abgeklärt? Guide wird seine Neugierde noch einmal zum Verhängnis werden", knurrte Ease und ließ die Würfel über die Tischplatte rollen, „er kann von Glück sagen, wenn immer jemand in der Nähe ist, der ihm den Kopf aus der Schlinge zieht, die er für sich selbst knüpft."

„So jung und schon so weise?", frotzelte Nighthunter und bleckte die Zähne, als er das gute Ergebnis seines Spielpartners sah, „andererseits gilt für Guide wahrscheinlich wie für alle, die nach vorn schauen, das Gleiche: irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, an dem es nicht mehr weiter geht und man sich geschlagen geben muss."

„Ja… nur Guide wird auch dann noch der festen Überzeugung sein, doch noch einen Weg zu finden", seufzte Ease.

Nighthunter brummte zustimmend und griff seinerseits nach den Würfeln. „An Selbstvertrauen hat es ihm noch nie gemangelt."

Eine Weile würfelten sie schweigend weiter, dann fragte Nighthunter: „Wunderst du dich nicht, dass deine Mutter und ich darauf bestanden haben, dass _du_ Guide auf dieser Mission begleitest?"

Ease rümpfte die Nase. Ihm war längst bewusst, dass Black Pearl und sein vermutlicher Vater darauf gesetzt hatten, dass er Guide im Zweifelsfall verraten würde. Wenn sich bestätigen würde, dass es Snows und Guides Schuld war, dass die Lanteaner diesen tödlichen Virus vor einigen Monaten hatten entwickeln können. Dass ihr Feind so viel über die Wraith wusste – als Gegenleistung dafür, nach dem Krieg Snow zur Primary ernennen zu können und einen falschen Frieden schließen zu können. Guides Ehrgeiz besaß keine Grenzen und er würde nicht zögern, jeden, wahrscheinlich sogar auch Snow, auf seinem Weg zu opfern. „Sehnsucht? Ich will es gar nicht wissen", entgegnete er fest. „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns versöhnt haben, aber alles Weitere interessiert mich nicht."

Nighthunter nickte. „Wie du meinst. Wahrscheinlich werden wir uns jetzt häufiger treffen… Black Pearl liegt viel an einer Zusammenarbeit mit deiner Königin. Das könnte für beide Seiten Vorteile bringen…"

„Hmmmm", brummte Ease, „Politik war noch nie mein Gebiet. Könnten wir weiterspielen? Ich glaube, du verlierst gerade, da möchte ich doch nicht deine Pechsträhne unterbrechen…"

„… und du wunderst dich, dass man deine Sachen aus einer Luftschleuse entsorgt hat?", knurrte Nighthunter, „mich wundert eher, dass man dich nicht gleich hinterher geworfen hat, bei diesem losen Mundwerk!"

**ENDE**

A/N: So, das war Teil Sieben dieses unendlichen Zyklus. Der nächste Teil wird ca. Siebentausend Jahre später spielen und Blueface wieder mit dabei sein – auf der Suche nach Fever. Wann diese Geschichte erscheint, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich diese noch in 2011 beendet habe *Schweiß von der Stirn wisch* - ich wünsche euch allen einen Guten Rutsch ins nächste Jahr, wir lesen uns!

Eure Silberkugel ;)


End file.
